And Then There Were None Naruto Version
by Akecchin
Summary: Sepuluh orang dari belahan dunia yang berbeda, profesi yang berbeda, latar belakang yang berbeda, dan juga ALIBI yang berbeda. dipertemukan di sebuah pulau misterius dengan cara yang sama, diundang oleh seseorang bernama UNO yang berarti 'tidak diketahui'. Urutan kematian sesuai sajak lama yang tertera pada dinding. Siapa selanjutnya? CRIME, Detective story 'without' a Detective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut kursi gerbong kereta kelas utama, tampak sesosok lelaki dengan jas hitam kelam yang tersampir di lengan kirinya. Menampakkan tubuh tegap yang terbalut kemeja putih tanpa dasi bersandar pada kursi dengan sebelah tangannya lagi yang menopang dagu lancipnya. Sepasang mata tajamnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata menerawang dari balik jendela transparan. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah asbak yang terletak di depan siku yang menopang dagunya, lebih tepatnya ke arah sepuntung rokoknya yang hampir habis tergeletak di tepi asbak yang sedari tadi dibiarkannya menyala tanpa ada niat untuk menghisapnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang lelaki jenius yang baru saja melepaskan jabatan elitenya sebagai hakim peradilan tinggi dengan gaji cukup melimpah, dan memulai kembali karirnya di bidang bisnis keluarga. Merasa andilnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menegakkan keadilan, Ia melepaskannya begitu saja dan memilih untuk bersantai sejenak. Alasan yang cukup logis untuk menyatakan keberadaannya di kereta ini dalam perjalanannya menuju Pulau Negro di Devon. Tempat wisata dengan sejuta misteri di dalamnya. Entah bagaimana orang itu mengundangnya begitu saja setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tersembunyi di balik jas hitamnya dan membacanya, lagi. Sepucuk surat dari sang kakak yang telah berpisah selama kurang lebih 10 tahun, bahkan Ia tak lagi mengingat wajah Itachi dengan jelas sekarang.

" _Hei, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu dengan ucapan formal atau tidak. Bertahun-tahun aku tak mendengar berita darimu, Otouto. Kurasa kau harus datang ke Pulau Negro, pulau misteri yang banyak dibicarakan orang saat ini. Kurasa itu tempat yang menarik, kita akan banyak berbincang nanti dan sambil berjemur tentunya. Akan ada yang menjemputmu di Oakbridge, 12.40 dari Paddington._

 _Tertanda, Uchiha Itachi."_

Memandang sendu ke arah kertas yang kembali Ia lipat dengan cepat, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela transparan. Melepaskan sejenak kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah tampannya yang tampak lelah sebelum Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata perlahan. Menyembunyikan sepasang iris hitam kelamnya yang tajam. Tak lama kemudian, hembusan napasnya keluar dengan teratur. Ia mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di gerbong kereta kelas tiga, di antara kelima orang lainnya yang berada di dalam sana. Tampak sesosok gadis dengan warna surai yang mencolok tengah menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi kereta dengan mata terkatup rapat-rapat. Udara panas di dalam kereta di musim panas saat ini membuat hati kecilnya terkadang sedikit memberontak. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya saat ini Ia pergi ke pantai, berenang dan menikmati pemandangan laut lepas berwarna biru yang sangat disukainya.

Tapi tawaran pekerjaan yang kini dilakukannya pasti tak akan datang 2 kali. Ia hanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pekerjaan utamanya sebagai sekretaris sekaligus guru taman kanak-kanak. Berpikir mengenai pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan kejadian itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Salah satu anak asuhnya, Mirai, berenang dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Timbul-tenggelam, timbul-tenggelam, timbul...dan tenggelam. Ia tahu Ia memiliki kemampuan lebih, menyibak air laut, menggerakkan kaki tangannya dengan cepat, tapi Ia sadar Ia tak akan sampai.

Polisi mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah seorang pemberani yang hebat. Ia tak merasa senang bahkan mungkin sedikit merasa jengkel dengan pujian itu. Ya, Ia tahu bahwa polisi tidak menyatakan bahwa Ia bersalah. Namun, ada perasaan yang mengatakan seperti Ialah satu-satunya yang bersalah di sini. Ini bukan kecelakaan.

Tiba-tiba, Ia teringat lagi dengan lelaki bersurai merah dengan wajah damainya layaknya seorang anak kecil. Sasori, lagi-lagi Ia memikirkannya. Sebelum itu terjadi Ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat lelaki itu jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Namun, dengan segala kekalutannya, Ia mengenyahkan ingatannya ketika Ia tersadar hal yang terjadi sesudah kejadian itu. Hal yang merusak segalanya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada surat yang terkirim 2 hari yang lalu, mungkin dengan pekerjaan ini Ia dapat melupakan segalanya.

 _"Nona Haruno Sakura, saya mendapatkan nama dan rekomendasi anda dari agen pekerja wanita yang terpercaya. Saya tahu bahwa agen tersebut benar-benar mengenal anda. Saya bersedia memberikan berapa pun yang anda inginkan dan anda dapat mulai bekerja pada 19 Juli. Anda bisa berangkat dari stasiun Paddington pukul 12.40 dan akan ada yang menjemput anda di stasiun Oakbridge. Saya sertakan uang sejumlah 500 Ryo sebagai uang perjalanan._

 _Hormat saya,_

 _Uno Wancy Owen."_

Bahkan di atas tulisan tersebut tertera alamat Pulau Negro, di Sticklehaven, Devon. Herannya, ada saja seseorang yang mau mempekerjakannya di pulau misterius yang kini banyak diperbincangkan orang awam. Dalam bayangannya pastilah penginapan yang Ia tempati di sana adalah sebuah rumah mewah. Karena menurut desas-desus yang ada, dalam pulau yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pulau pribadi tersebut, hanya terdapat sebuah rumah besar. Mungkin Ia dapat bersantai sejenak sembari melupakan bayang-bayang tentang Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut pirang bernetra biru laut dengan rahang wajah yang tegas sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan sosok gadis unik yang duduk di depannya. Sesekali senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir tipisnya, menilai sosok gadis tersebut. Ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu cukup cantik, dan tampak seperti seorang guru sekolah yang baik. Gadis yang tampak tenang, mampu mengendalikan diri, baik dalam hal berperang maupun bercinta, mungkin? Dan Ia akan sangat beruntung jika gadis itu jadi teman bermainnya.

Dengan cepat Ia usir pikiran kotornya. Ia masih bersikeras, ini hanya tentang bisnis. Alasan itulah yang membawanya kemari, duduk di dalam kereta di hawa yang panas. Kembali Ia menerawang tentang bawahannya, Konohamaru. Si brengsek kecil itu.

 _"Anda boleh mengambilnya atau meninggalkannya, Uzumaki-senpai."_

 _Dan Ia hanya menjawab sambil berpikir, "1 juta Ryo?"_

 _Ia menjawab dengan nada meremehkan, seolah-olah 1 juta Ryo hanya nominal kecil baginya. Tapi, batinnya kembali bergejolak. Uang sejumlah itu akan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya ketika sewaktu-waktu tabungannya habis. Di sisi lain Ia berpikir, apakah brengsek kecil ini tak tertipu? Hei, Ia tahu tugas apa yang akan dikerjakannya dan menurutnya imbalannya terlalu berlebihan._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa memberiku keterangan lain?", tanyanya dengan nada datar._

 _Dengan menggeleng pelan, Konohamaru memberikan jawaban, "Tidak, Uzumaki-senpai. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Klienku tahu bahwa Anda adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan bahkan dalam situasi yang buruk sekali pun. Aku hanya diberi kepercayaan untuk memberikan 1 juta Ryo kepada Senpai asalkan Senpai datang ke Sticklehaven, Devon. Stasiun terdekatnya adalah Oakbridge, akan ada yang menjemput dan mengantar Anda ke Pulau Negro. Di sanalah Anda akan bertemu kliennya."_

 _"Berapa lama?", tanyanya singkat._

 _"Tak sampai seminggu kurasa."_

 _Sepasang netra biru lautnya menatap Konohamaru dengan tajam sebelum memberikan ancaman kecil, "Kau tahu, Aku tak terbiasa melakukan tugas terlarang macam ini."_

 _Hanya seringai kecil nan meremehkan yang Ia dapat dari bawahannya itu, "Jika Anda tak ingin melakukannya, mungkin Anda bisa menarik diri dari tadi."_

Uzumaki Naruto hanya mendecih pelan. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa bawahannya itu sangat kurang ajar, berani menyeringai padanya. Namun, Ia pun ikut menyeringai setelahnya. Ia pernah menyerempet dua atau tiga kali. Kali ini Ia tak akan membeda-bedakan pekerjaannya, meskipun terlarang. Ia hanya akan membayangkan bagaimana Ia bersenang-senang di Pulau Negro nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di gerbong lainnya, Nona Hyuuga Hinata tengah duduk tegak seperti kebiasaannya sebagai hime, putri bangsawan Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan. Ayahnya yang seorang kepala bangsawan Hyuuga terlampau kaku dalam mengajarkan sikap keluwesan tubuh. Tidak ditanamkan dalam keturunan Hyuuga sikap bersantai. Mereka memegang prinsip, jika santai tubuh mereka maka santai pula sikap mereka terhadap hal-hal yang lain.

Di dalam gerbong kereta kelas tiga ini pun, tampak penumpang lainnya mulai cerewet mengenai masalah cuaca panas dalam gerbong kelas rendah itu. Sementara sang putri Hyuuga hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Seolah tak mempedulikan sekitarnya, Ia hanya mencontohkan 'sikap bermartabat' yang harusnya dilakukan oleh penumpang di sekitarnya.

Kemudian Ia teringat pada liburan tahun lalu, tahun ini pun akan berbeda. Pergi ke Pulau Negro di Devon. Ia membayangkan kembali surat yang telah dibacanya berkali-kali.

 _"Nona Hyuuga Hinata yang Terhormat,_

 _Saya berharap Anda masih mengingat saya. Kita bertemu di Bahama Guest Resort sekitar setahun yang lalu. Dan sepertinya kita memiliki kesenangan yang sama._

 _Saya memiliki sebuah rumah penginapan di seberang pantai Devon. Saya merasa masih memiliki sebuah tempat untuk mencicipi makanan sederhana dan acara minum teh untuk teman lama yang baik hati. Saya menjamin tidak akan ada orang-orang telanjang dan lagu-lagu brengsek yang diputar tengah malam. Saya akan senang sekali jika Anda mau menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini di Pulau Negro dengan gratis sebagai tamu saya. Apakah Anda bisa datang pada bulan Juli? Sekitar tanggal 19 mungkin?_

 _Hormat saya,_

 _U.N.O"_

Hyuuga Hinata sedikit mendengus kesal ketika mengetahui Ia tak dapat mengingat kenalannya yang mengiriminya surat ini. Bahkan tanda tangannya sulit untuk dibaca. Memang seingatnya tahun lalu ada 2 liburan musim panas yang Ia lakukan. Tapi Ia tak mengenal jelas para kenalannya saat itu, hanya berbincang sejenak sembari menikmati acara minum teh sebelum langsung beranjak dari acara untuk pulang karena merasa terganggu oleh para muda-mudi yang bertelanjang dengan tanpa rasa malu. Ah, yang terpenting saat ini Ia akan benar-benar menikmati liburan gratisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan memasang wajah bosan, Ia kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Sedikit lagi Ia akan sampai di Exelter dan itu artinya Ia harus siap-siap untuk pindah gerbong.

"Dasar kereta lambat! Perjalanan ke Devon seharusnya tak selama ini. Mendokusai.", gerutunya sembari memegangi ranselnya yang tak seberapa berat.

Nara Shikamaru tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa si Owen yang mengundangnya kali ini. Meski pun jenius, Ia merasa ini terlalu janggal. Hanya berprasangka baik, Ia berpikir mungkin saja si Owen ini adalah teman lamanya bersama Akimichi Chouji dan juga Yamanaka Ino.

Agak aneh jika Ia merelakan diri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan, berpergian ke Puluau Devon sesuai isi surat yang diterimanya. Ia hanya merasa tertarik, ada desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa pulau penuh misteri tersebut tersimpan sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Angkatan Perang, ataun mungkin Angkatan Laut dan Udara, atau.. Ah, entahlah. Dan ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa pulau tersebut telah dibeli oleh seorang milyuner asal Amerika untuk dibangun sebuah penginapan mewah yang akan Ia tempati nantinya.

Ia menoleh lagi ke arah arlojinya. Kereta akan segera tiba di Oakbridge satu jam lagi. Ia hanya mendengus bosan, Ia tak ingin menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dataran Salisbury, tampak sebuah motor Harley Davidson melaju dengan kencangnya. Sabaku Gaara, dengan profeksi dokter bedah dan saraf yang sukses pada saat ini. Namun, kesuksesannya tak membuatnya senang, mungkin sebaliknya. Telah nampak pada wajah penatnya saat ini.

Ia teringat pada ruangan prakteknya di Harley Street, berpakaian rapi, dikelilingi oleh alat-alat kedokteran mutakhir serta perabotan yang serba mewah. Menunggu, terus menunggu apakah kesuksesan ataukah kegagalan yang akan menghampirinya.

Dan Ia berhasil, tidak. Tidak karena ketrampilannya menjadi seorang dokter, tapi juga butuh keberuntungan. Ya, karena dua orang wanita baik hati yang memiliki kedudukan dan uang, dengan menjual kata-kata, "Anda harus mencoba ke Sabaku, Ia memang masih muda tapi sangat jenius. Sam telah berobat ke dokter mana pun bertahun-tahun tapi Sabaku bisa langsung mendiagnosa penyebabnya!". Bola pun mulai berguling.

Dan akhirnya Ia tak punya waktu senggang sedikit pun. Ruang prakteknya selalu penuh tiap waktu, hingga 19 Juli itu tiba Ia mendapatkan waktu senggangnya. Sebenarnya, bukan sepenuhnya waktu senggang. Surat yang diterimanya mungkin tak menarik, namun isi cek yang ada di dalamnya menarik dokter muda Sabaku untuk segera berangkat ke Devon. Keluarga Owen pastilah sebuah keluarga yang kaya. Si suami yang kuatir menyuruhnya jauh-jauh dari London hanya untuk memberikan laporan kesehatan istrinya tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri. Wanita itu selalu sulit untuk mau bertemu dengan dokter. Yang Ia dengar, ada masalah dengan saraf...

Ya! Wanita dan saraf. Tiba-tiba Ia teringat sepuluh- bukan lima belas tahun yang lalu. Untung saja Ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri pada waktu yang tepat. Yang Ia butuhkan hanyalah kepercayaan, alibi. Hampir saja. Hampir saja Ia berantakan!

Kejadian itu membuatnya masih bisa mengendalikan diri dan meninggalkan kebiasaan minumnya. Namun, masih saja...

Tiba-tiba suara klakson sebuah motorsports memekakkan telinga, diikuti dengan laju motor yang mengangkut beberapa pemuda melaju dengan kecepatan hampir 90 mil per jam. Sungguh, pemuda-pemuda gila! Untungnya Dokter Sabaku Gaara masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, menghindari tabrakan dengan pagar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melalui kaca transparan nan besar salah satu kamar hotel berbintang di Mere, tampak sesosok pria tengah mengamati kepadatan lalu lintas di Inggris. Dengan seringai meremehkan, Ia berpikir bahwa negara ini lebih buruk daripada di Prancis. Ah, Ia merindukan apartemennya di Paris. Jalanan yang lengang dan tawaran film yang menarik selalu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi pria itu.

Sebelah tangannya memegang gelas berisi gin dan gingerbeer yang tinggal terisi setengahnya. Ia berpikir, apakah mungkin si Owen ini suka minum juga? Karena dari sederet orang kaya yang pernah Ia temui, tak satu pun dari mereka yang tak suka minum. Ia melirik ke arah arloji mahalnya, masih banyak waktu. Tinggal seratus mil lagi dan Ia akan sampai ke Devon dengan cepat menggunakan Dalmainnya.

Kemudian Ia menenggak habis minumannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari hotel sambil menggeliat, menguap dan melihat ke langit yang biru. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Dalmainnya. Beberapa wanita muda yang sempat melihatnya menatap kagum pada postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, hampir mencapai dua meter, rambut kecoklatannya yang segar, kedua matanya yang tajam dan tak lupa sepasang tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipi tirusnya.

Ia menginjak kopling dengan suara keras, seakan-akan mobilnya akan melompat meninggalkan jalanan sempit. Beberapa lelaki tua dan anak-anak muda melompat menghindari bahaya. Anak-anak muda memandang mobilnya penuh rasa kagum.

Inuzuka Kiba melaju penuh rasa kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta api lambat dari Plymouth melaju dengan tenangnya, setenang kondisi di dalam gerbongnya dimana hanya ada dua orang duduk di atas kursi kereta. Seorang lelaki tua bersandar pada kursinya, mengistirahatkan tubuh ringkihnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Sementara lelaki muda di depannya sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya.

"Jadi, ini mereka.", gumamnya kecil. "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, dan juga penjaga rumah itu : Tuan Tazuna dan Nyonya Ayame."

Kemudian, Ia menutup buku catatan kecilnya dan memasukkan secara hati-hati ke dalam saku jasnya. Setelahnya, Ia menatap pada bayangannya di atas cermin kecil di atas meja. Rambut hitamnya telah tertata rapi, wajah pucat dengan kedua bola mata senada dengan warna rambut. Tak lupa dengan raut wajah datar, raut wajah aslinya yang jarang diperlihatkan untuk orang lain.

"Mungkin Aku bisa menyamar sebagai mayor.", gumamnya pelan. Kemudian dengan cepat Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ada bekas tentara di antara mereka. Ia pasti akan mengenaliku nanti.", gumamnya lagi.

Melirik sekilas ke arah lelaki tua di depannya yang masih tertidur, Ia berpikir kembali. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja.

"Afrika selatan.", gumamnya lagi seraya menyeringai. "Alasan yang bagus.", kali ini Ia tersenyum lebar, senyum penuh kepalsuan.

Masih teringat dalam otaknya tentang Pulau Negro. Ia pernah pergi ke sana beberapa tahun yang lalu, karang-karang yang berbau dan kumpulan burung camar yang berada satu mil dari pantai. Nama pulau itu diambil dari bentuk wilayahnya ang berbentuk seperti kepala seorang negro. Ide yang sangat lucu untuk membangun rumah di atasnya. Dalam cuaca buruk, tempat itu memang menakutkan. Tapi milyuner gila memang tak bisa ditebak.

Lelaki tua itu terbangun dan kemudian berkata, "Kau tak akan pernah bisa meramal laut. Tak akan pernah!"

Shimura Sai yang awalnya terkaget hanya memamerkan senyum palsunya dan menjawab dengan nada datar, "Memang tidak."

Lelaki tua itu tersedak dua kali dan kembali berkata dengan sedih, "Badai akan segera datang."

"Kurasa tidak, cuacanya cerah.", tentang Sai dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

Lelaki tua itu tetap bersikeras, "Badai akan benar-benar datang! Aku dapat menciumnya!"

Mengalah dengan perdebatan yang tak penting, Sai hanya membalas, "Ya, kurasa Anda benar."

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti tepat di depan stasiun. Lelaki tua itu berdiri terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu. "Aku berhenti di sini.", ujarnya.

Sai ikut berdiri, bermaksud untuk menolongnya. Namun, lelaki tua itu mengangkat tangan, menolak pikirnya.

"Berjaga dan berdoalah.", ucap lelaki tua itu sembari menatap tajam ke arah Sai.

"Hari pengadilan sudah dekat.", lanjutnya lagi.

Ia terjatuh dari atas kereta ke atas peron. Dengan masih terbaring, Ia berkata dengan keras ke arah Sai sementara kereta bersiap untuk melaju lagi.

"Aku berkata padamu, Anak Muda! Hari pengadilan sudah dekat!"

Mendengus kecil, Sai kembali menuju tempat duduknya, "Kurasa Ia yang lebih dekat dengan hari pengadilan!"

Tapi, dia benar-benar keliru...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 completed, mungkin bisa dibilang ini baru bagian prolog dan clue masalah2 tersembunyi yg dimiliki oleh masing2 tokoh. Tiba-tiba saya menemukan referensi novel2 agatha christie saat hiatus, saya membaca beberapa dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Kenapa? Itu terlalu jenius untuk dijadikan sebuah novel/fiksi. Apalagi buku yg berjudul Ten little niggers yg katanya best sellernya agatha christie, dan memang bagi saya 'this is the best of the best book I've ever read'.

Untuk pemula mungkin bahasanya terlalu berat, apalagi setelah saya menyuntingnya lagi menjadi sebuah ff, terlalu sulit untuk mengubah plotnya. Jadi, readers nikmati saja plot yg ada. Fic ini masih sangat panjang.

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar stasiun Oakbridge, beberapa penumpangnya tengah duduk termangu. Menunggu mobil-mobil yang akan menjemput masing-masing dari mereka. Sementara di sekitar mereka beberapa kuli berjalan lalu lalang mengangkat koper-koper yang beratnya tak seberapa bagi mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang supir taksi keluar dan menghampiri keempat orang yang duduk berjajar.

"Apakah Anda semua akan ke Pulau Negro?", tanyanya dengan logat Devon yang halus.

Keempat orang itupun hanya mengangguk pelan dan saling memperhatikan satu sama lain dalam diam. Sang supir kemudian mengerling ke arah Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang tampak paling berwibawa diantara keempatnya.

"Di sini ada dua buah taksi, Tuan. Salah satu harus menunggu sampai kereta lambat dari Exelter masuk, kira-kira lima menit lagi. Hanya seorang saja yang kami tunggu. Mungkin ada salah seorang diantara Anda yang mau menunggu?"

Menyadari kedudukannya sebagai sekretaris Tuan Owen, Haruno Sakura angkat bicara, "Saya bisa menunggu." Kemudian Ia mengerling ke arah tiga orang lainnya, "Anda bisa berangkat dahulu jika mau.", ujarnya dengan nada 'sedikit' memerintah.

Hyuuga Hinata hanya membalas dengan kaku, "Terima kasih." Sebelum Ia menunduk untuk masuk ke dalam taksi yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh supir. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengikutinya, masuk ke dalam taksi.

Sementara itu, Uzumaki Naruto memilih untuk tetap bergeming dalam posisi duduknya. "Aku juga akan menunggu.", ujarnya santai.

"Haruno Sakura.", ujar wanita muda itu singkat.

"Aa, Aku Uzumaki Naruto.", jawabnya ramah.

Kuli-kuli mulai memasukkan koper ke dalam taksi dengan hati-hati. Uchiha Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Dengan hati-hati Ia memulai pembicaraan dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Cuaca yang cerah."

"Ya, benar.", tukas Hyuuga Hinata seadanya.

Diam-diam sang Hime memperhatikan pria dewasa di sampingnya, Ia tampak baik. Tentulah kenalan Tuan Owen adalah orang baik-baik, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke bertanya, "Kau kenal daerah ini?"

"Saya pernah ke Cornwell dan Torquay, tapi baru kali ini ke Devon.", jawab sang Hime.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke seraya mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

Sementara taksi pertama sedang berjalan, supir taksi kedua menawarkan Haruno Sakura yang masih menunggu dengan posisi berdiri untuk duduk di dalam taksi sembari menunggu seseorang dari Exelter datang. Hanya tolakan halus yang Ia lontarkan. Memang, di cuaca yang panas seperti ini apalagi setelah berdesak-desakan di dalam gerbong kereta kelas rendah membuat wanita muda itu mencari ruang lebih untuk bernapas.

Dengan sedikit kaku, Uzumaki Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam diam mulai angkat bicara, "Apakah Nona kenal baik daerah ini?"

"Tidak, Saya belum pernah kemari.", tukasnya cepat. "Bahkan Saya belum pernah bertemu dengan majikan Saya.", lanjutnya lagi.

Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, Uzumaki itu bertanya lagi, "Majikan?"

"Ya, Saya adalah sekretaris Nyonya Owen.", jelas Haruno Sakura diiringi sedikit helaan napas.

Diam sejenak dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, kemudian Uzumaki itu melanjutkan, "Bukankah itu aneh?"

Hanya tawa meremehkan yang Ia dengar dari wanita muda di depannya. "Kurasa tidak. Sekretaris Nyonya Owen sakit mendadak, jadi mereka menyuruh agen untuk mengirimkan Saya ke Devon."

"Begitukah? Lalu, jika Anda tak menyukai pekerjaan ini sesampainya di sana, bagaimana?", celetuk pria Uzumaki itu dengan seringai tipis.

Seakan tak mau kalah, Nona Haruno itu tertawa lagi seraya berkata, "Oh, ini hanya pekerjaan sementara, pekerjaan musim libur. Saya memiliki pekerjaan tetap di sebuah sekolah putri. Terus terang saja, saya tertarik dengan Pulau Negro seperti yang tertulis di koran-koran. Apakah tempat itu benar-benar menarik?"

Uzumaki Naruto hanya membalas dengan mengendikkan bahunya pelan, jawaban tak tahu. Tak menyerah, Nona Haruno itu bertanya lagi, "Kelihatannya keluarga Owen sangat menyukai pulau itu. Jika bisa Anda tebak, seperti apa mereka?"

"Aneh. Apa Aku harus berpura-pura sudah mengenal mereka?", jawab Uzumaki itu seraya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu hal yang lain.

Mengerti akan arah pandangan lelaki di depannya, Ia bertanya kembali, "Kira-kira seperti apa orang yang kita tunggu? Anda tahu?"

"Entahlah.", jawabnya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, suara lengkingan kereta lambat datang ke dalam lorong stasiun. "Kurasa itu keretanya.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto.

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam kasar yang diikat ke atas dengan ransel yang disampirkan di salah satu bahunya, keluar dari dalam gerbong dengan malasnya. Dengan cepat kuli-kuli itu menggotong koper-kopernya yang banyak dan terlihat berat. Segera saja Nona Haruno itu maju dan menghampiri sosok pria Nara itu dan bertanya dengan sopan.

"Saya sekretaris Nyonya Owen. Ada sebuah mobil yang menjemput Anda.", tukasnya ramah.

Sedikit mengerling ke belakang, Ia menambahkan, "Dan ini Tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

Nara Shikamaru menatap sosok pria yang ada di balik tubuh mungil Nona Haruno, matanya menatap dengan datar. 'Tampaknya orang yang baik, tapi kurasa ada yang tidak beres.', batinnya.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam taksi, mereka melewati jalanan Oakbridge menuju jalan raya Plymouth sekitar satu mil. Kemudian ketiganya sampai pada jalanan yang curam, sempit dan rumit.

Nara Shikamaru membuka suara, "Aku tak mengenal baik daerah Devon ini, Aku tinggal di Devon Timur dekat perbatasan Dorset."

Nona Haruno hanya menyahut, "Daerah ini adalah tempat yang cukup indah."

Sementara Uzumaki Naruto mengelak pernyataan Nona Haruno, "Tempat ini agak terpencil. Aku lebih suka tempat terbuka, dimana segalanya akan jelas terlihat."

"Sepertinya kau telah berkelana ke banyak tempat.", kritis Nara Shikamaru.

Uzumaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Memang.", jawabnya singkat. Namun di dalam hati pikirannya gamang, 'Pasti orang ini akan menyinggung-nyinggung juga apakah Aku pernah ikut berperang.'

Namun yang dikhawatirkan memang tak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menaiki bukit yang curam, kemudian turun melalui jalan berkelok-kelok menuju Sticklehaven. Terdapat sekelompok rumah dengan satu-dua perahu penangkap ikan. Melalui cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam, mereka dapat menangkap bayangan Pulau Negro yang mencuat dari laut sebelah selatan.

"Jauh sekali.", ujar Nona Haruno terheran-heran. Bayangannya tentang Pulau Devon jauh sekali dari aslinya. Ia membayangkan pulau yang dekat pantai dengan sebuah rumah putih besar di tepinya. Nyatanya tak nampak rumah satu pun dari pandangannya. Yang ada hanya karang-karang besar dengan bentuk menyerupai kepala orang negro. Ada yang menyeramkan di situ. Dan Haruno Sakura begidik ngeri.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di depan penginapan Seven Star, terlihat tiga orang yang lain duduk dengan santainya. Uchiha Sasuke si mantan hakim, Hyuuga Hinata sang Hime, dan seorang lelaki tinggi besar dan congkak yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya memutuskan untuk menunggu Anda bertiga, jadi sekali jalan saja. Perkenalkan, Saya Davis. Saya berasal dari Natal, Afrika Selatan.", tukasnya ramah seraya tertawa keras.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya dengan sebal. Jika ini di pengadilan, maka sudah pasti Ia akan memerintahkan agar sidang dibubarkan. Sedangkan Nona Hyuuga Hinata hanya menatap dengan wajah datar.

"Sebelum berangkat, apakah ada yang ingin minum?", tawar Davis ramah.

Tak seorang pun yang menyahut. Si Davis yang mulai jengah hanya bisa memutar matanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita tak bisa berlama-lama. Tuan dan nyonya rumah pasti sudah menunggu.", ujarnya lagi.

Dengan cepat, Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda jangkung berkulit putih yang kini berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rombongan tersebut. Dengan logat Devon yang halus, Ia mempersilahkan rombongan itu untuk masuk ke dalam kapal motor.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas Tuan dan Nyonya. Akan ada dua orang lagi yang akan datang dengan mobil, tapi Tuan Owen mengatakan kita tak perlu menunggu karena jam kedatangannya tak bisa diperkirakan.", ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Fred Naraccot.

Tiba-tiba sang Hime menimpali, "Perahu itu terlalu kecil."

Terkekeh pelan, Fred Naraccot membujuknya dengan sabar, "Perahu ini masih sangat baik. Anda dapat pergi ke Plymouth dalam waktu singkat."

Uchiha Sasuke pun juga angkat bicara, "Jumlah kita banyak.", dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Perahu ini dapat membawa beban dua kali lipat, Tuan.", jawabnya lagi.

Uzumaki Naruto yang merasa suasana makin panas, berusaha untuk mengambil jalan tengah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita naik saja, lagipula tak ada gelombang."

Akhirnya, dengan hati-hati sang Hime masuk ke dalam perahu dengan bantuan Fred Naraccot. Perahu itu mulai berlayar, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Kelihatannya mereka masih belum akrab satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi klakson yang nyaring disertai geraman mobil liar yang menuruni tebing curam. Tampak Inuzuka Kiba tengah mengendarai mobil yang tampak kuat itu, mengakibatkan rambut coklatnya melambai-lambai. Tak seorang pun yang tak menghiraukan perilaku anak muda yang tak tahu sopan santun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perahu memutari karang, dan rumah itu pun mulai nampak dari ketinggian tebing. Bagian selatan pulau itu melandai ke arah laut. Dengan rumah bergaya modern, berbentuk kotak, dan jendela-jendelanya yang berbentuk lingkaran memudahkan cahaya matahari untuk masuk sebanyak-banyaknya. Benar-benar sebuah rumah idaman.

Fred Naraccot mematikan mesinnya, dan mulai memandu rombongan itu masuk melalui karang-karang. Uzumaki Naruto berkata dengan tajam, "Dalam cuaca buruk pasti sangat sulit berlabuh kemari."

"Jika ada angin tenggara, terkadang tidak dapat berlabuh hingga seminggu di sini.", timpal Fred Naraccot.

Mereka mulai menaiki tangga yang melalui karang-karang. Nara Shikamaru hanya mendengus kecil sambil bergumam bahwa ini tempat yang cukup bagus, tetapi aneh. Entahlah, seperti ada hal mengerikan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Ketika mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah, tampak dua orang yang lebih tua dari rata-rata usia rombongan tersebut, menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Silakan masuk.", tukasnya ramah.

Di dalam ruangan yang luas, berjajar minuman-minuman yang banyak. Botol-botol berderet sepanjang meja. Inuzuka Kiba menyeringai senang. Meski begitu, Ia menganggap bahwa ini adalah pertunjukan yang aneh. Tak seorang pun dari rombongan itu yang segolongan dengannya. Lalu, mengapa si Badger Owen itu menyuruhnya kemari? Bagaimana pun juga persediaan minuman yang tersaji cukup menyenangkan. Dan juga esnya.

Sayang sekali, ketika rombongan itu telah tiba dan menunggu kedatangan tuan rumah, pelayan rumah datang membawa kabar yang mungkin sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Tuan Owen yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akan terlambat datang-mungkin sampai esok hari.

Menghiraukan rasa lelah, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Makan malam dimulai pukul delapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura mengikuti pelayan Ayame naik ke lantai atas. Wanita itu menunjukkan sebuah kamar dan membuka pintunya, mempersilakan Ia masuk. Sebuah kamar dengan jendela menghadap ke laut, dan salah satunya menghadap ke arah timur.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keterpanaan Nona Haruno secara tiba-tiba, "Saya harap semuanya mengesankan bagi Anda, Nona."

"Ya, ini lebih dari cukup.", jawabnya senang.

"Jika Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Anda dapat menekan bel.", ujar Ayame dengan nada datar.

Tercekat, Nona Haruno hanya mengamati pelayan itu dalam diam. Wajahnya datar dan monoton, dan jangan lupa Ia sangat pucat. Rambutnya tergerai ke belakang begitu saja. Mata hitamnya selalu bergerak tak beraturan dengan cepat.

'Mungkin Ia takut dengan bayangannya sendiri', putusnya dalam hati. Seperti wanita yang berjalan dalam ketakutan abadi. Menepis pikiran buruknya, Ia mulai membuka suara dengan ramah.

"Saya sekretaris Nyonya Owen yang baru, jika Anda sudah mengatahuinya."

"Maaf, Saya tidak tahu apa-apa, Nona. Hanya daftar tamu dan kamar-kamar yang akan ditempati yang Saya ketahui.", jawab Ayame.

Menatap sosok di depannya heran, Nona Haruno melanjutkan, "Nyonya Owen tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Saya?"

Hanya gelengan pelan yang diterima, "Saya pun belum bertemu dengan tuan rumah, Nona. Saya datang dua hari yang lalu.", jawab Ayame lagi.

'Benar-benar aneh keluarga Owen ini.', batin Nona Haruno. Ia kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada lebih keras.

"Ada berapa orang di sini?"

"Hanya Saya dan Tazuna, Nona."

Haruno itu mengerutkan dahinya yang lebar. Hanya ada delapan orang, tidak-sepuluh orang di dalam rumah ini. Dan bagaimana hal ini bisa diatasi?

Seperti dapat membaca pikiran wanita muda di depannya, Ayame menyahut, "Saya pandai memasak dan Tazuna juga dapat membantu semuanya di sini. Tapi, tentu saja Saya tidak tahu jika rombongan tamu yang datang akan sebesar ini."

"Apa Anda bisa mengatasinya?", tanya Haruno Sakura was-was.

"Tentu saja. Jika Saya kewalahan, mungkin Nyonya Owen akan mengirimkan bantuan.", jawab Ayame mengira-ngira.

"Begitu.", sahut Nona Haruno seadanya.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Ayame melangkah keluar dari kamar tanpa suara. Seakan-akan Ia melangkah seperti sebuah bayangan.

Haruno Sakura melangkah menuju jendela dan duduk di dekatnya. Sungguh aneh, pikirnya. Tuan rumah yang misterius, rombongan besar dari golongan yang berbeda-beda, dan pelayan dengan sikap dan perilaku yang aneh. Ia sangat ingin tahu, seperti apa Tuan dan Nyonya Owen yang mengundangnya kemari.

Ia bangkit dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dengan gelisah. Kamar tidur sempurna dengan gaya modern, karpet putih yang melapisi lantai papan yang mengkilat, dinding berwarna pastel, dan kaca panjang yang dikelilingi lampu. Sebuah perapian tanpa hiasan kecuali marmer putih berbentuk beruang, sebuah ukiran modern dengan jam di dalamnya. Di atasnya terdapat kertas persegi panjang berisi sebuah sajak yang berbingkai warna khrom mengkilat. Ia berdiri di depannya dan membacanya.

Tiba-tiba Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Itu sajak yang pernah Ia kenal semasa kanak-kanak.

 _"Sepuluh anak negro makan malam_

 _Seorang tersedak, tinggal sembilan_

 _Sembilan anak negro begadang jauh malam_

 _Seorang ketiduran, tinggal delapan_

 _Delapan anak negro berkeliling Devon_

 _Seorang tak mau pulang, tinggal tujuh_

 _Tujuh anak negro mengapak kayu_

 _Seorang terkapak, tinggal enam_

 _Enam anak negro bermain sarang lebah_

 _Seorang tersengat, tinggal lima_

 _Lima anak negro ke pengadilan_

 _Seorang ke kedutaan, tinggal empat_

 _Empat anak negro pergi ke laut_

 _Seorang dimakan ikan herring merah, tinggal tiga_

 _Tiga anak negro pergi ke kebun binatang_

 _Seorang diterkam beruang, tinggal dua_

 _Dua anak negro duduk berjemur_

 _Seorang hangus, tinggal satu_

 _Seorang anak negro sendirian_

 _Menggantung diri, habislah sudah"_

Haruno Sakura tersenyum. Tentu saja, ini Pulau Negro. Ia duduk lagi di depan jendela memandang laut luas. Airnya berwarna biru beriak terkena sinar matahari tenggelam. Tak nampak daratan sedikit pun.

Laut. Begitu tenang hari ini, kadang-kadang begitu kejam. Laut yang menarikmu ke dalamnya. Tenggelam...ditemukan tenggelam...tenggelam di laut. Tenggelam...tenggelam...tenggelam.

Tidak! Ia tak mau mengingatnya! Ia tak seharusnya memikirkannya! Semuanya telah berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Sabaku tiba di Pulau Negro ketika matahari sedang tenggelam. Ketika menyeberang lautan, Ia bertanya pada beberapa pembawa perahu mengenai Tuan Owen dan istrinya, dan juga tentang Pulau Negro. Namun hanya sedikit yang diceritakan oleh Fred Naraccot. Atau mungkin Ia merasa enggan.

Mengalihkan suasana, Sabaku Gaara mengganti topik pembicaraan sembari memancing dengan pembawa perahunya. Matanya makin menghitam, Ia lelah setelah seharian berkendara kemari ke arah Barat, yang artinya menentang cahaya matahari.

Ada sepucuk rasa tenang ketika Ia melihat Pulau Negro mulai nampak pada pandangannya. Seperti ada hal yang fantastis. Sejenak Ia akan dapat meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, meninggalkan London dan juga Harley Street.

Ketika Ia akan menaiki tangga melewati karang-karang, tampak sosok lelaki dewasa tengah duduk dengan santai di teras rumah megah itu. Dokter Sabaku merasa pernah melihatnya. Rambut kehitaman yang lurus dan mencuat ke belakang, wajah datar dan sinis yang khas serta kedua mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam. Tak salah lagi, itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia pernah memberikan bukti-bukti di pengadilan. Terkadang hakim Uchiha itu terlihat tak tertarik dengan jalannya sidang, namun terkadang juga tampak cerdas dan lihai dalam masalah hukum. Ia memiliki pengaruh besar pada juri, bahkan bisa mempengaruhi juri untuk memutuskan perkara sesuai keinginannya, kapan saja. Sabaku Gaara memang pernah mendengar satu-dua orang menentang putusan hakim Uchiha itu dan menganggapnya tidak adil.

Sungguh lucu dimana Ia bisa bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sini-di luar dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mantan hakim, Uchiha Sasuke berkata dalam hati ketika dilihatnya sosok itu mulai muncul dari karang-karang.

'Sabaku Gaara, eh? Aku ingat, dia pernah menjadi saksi. Orang yang teliti dan hati-hati. Tapi semua dokter sama saja bodohnya. Terutama yang di Harley Street.'

Dengan perasaan benci, Ia mengingat-ingat wawancara yang dulu pernah dilakukannya dengan sosok sopan di depannya itu. Kemudian Ia mulai berbicara dengan nada tajam.

"Minuman ada di ruang dalam."

"Saya harus bertemu dengan tuan rumah ini dahulu.", tegas Dokter Sabaku mempertahankan kesopanannya.

Dengan memejamkan mata tajamnya, Uchiha itu melanjutkan, "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

Memandang wajah Uchiha itu lekat-lekat, Gaara bertanya dengan nada menantang, kali ini kesabarannya terkuras sudah, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Tidak ada tuan dan nyonya rumah. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi Aku juga heran dengan kondisi ini."

Lama Ia memandang sang mantan hakim yang masih terpejam, Ia mengira Uchiha Sasuke itu tertidur. Sementara mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai menghilang, kedua mata elang itu terbuka kembali. Pikirannya melayang kepada dua-tidak, tiga wanita di ruang dalam. Hyuuga Hinata dengan sikap dingin nan angkuhnya, Haruno Sakura, wanita muda yang brengsek dan berdarah dingin, dan juga Ayame, bersama pelayan yang satunya lagi yang tampak ramah, namun wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Tazuna, pelayan laki-laki itu muncul di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke, membuat mantan hakim itu sedikit terkaget. Ia sembunyikan rasa kaget itu dan berpura-pura membuka suara.

"Apakah Uchiha Itachi akan datang kemari juga?"

Pelayan itu menoleh, "Saya rasa tidak, Tuan. Tidak ada dalam daftar tamu."

"Aa.", hanya jawaban ringan sebagai responnya. Pelayan itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kemudian Ia kembali berpikir, 'Orang negro, eh? Ada seorang negro di tumpukan kayu.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba sedang menikmati air hangat di bak mandinya. Kaki dan tangannya terasa kaku setelah melewati perjalanan panjang. Beberapa hal terlintas di pikirannya.

'Aku harus melakukannya.', pikirnya, tak lupa dengan sebuah seringaian.

Menikmati air hangat-bercukur-cocktail makan malam-dan kemudian?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimura Sai menatap ke arah cermin, berusaha memasangkan dasinya dengan rapi. Tak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang bisa bersikap ramah, pikirnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain seolah-olah mereka sudah tahu. Ya, terserah saja.

Kemudian, Ia berbalik dan menatap syair di dinding tepat di atas perapian. Ia berpikir, 'Aku jadi ingat pulau ini ketika masih kecil. Tak kusangka akan melakukan pekerjaan di rumah ini. Mungkin hal yang baik jika seseorang tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus bosan. Semuanya benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia segera berpikir untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan segala hal yang membosankan di sini. Tapi, perahunya telah kembali dan itu berarti Ia akan tetap tinggal di sini.

Ia selalu awas dan curiga terhadap sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki Uzumaki itu bukan orang yang baik, pikirnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika gong berbunyi dengan nyaring, Uzumaki Naruto segera turun ke lantai bawah, melangkah bagai harimau. Halus dan tak bersuara. Memang Ia adalah harimau, ada mangsa yang menarik hatinya. Dan Ia mulai tersenyum sendiri.

'Seminggu, eh? Aku akan menikmatinya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 completed. Di chapter ini, beberapa alibi tokohnya mulai terkuak, ada beberapa yg memiliki keterkaitan. Saya sangat mengharapkan review di chapter ini utk semua reader. Chapter selanjutnya konflik2 mulai muncul. Untuk rangkaian 'pembunuhan berantai' akan terjadi di chapter 3 atau 4 #smirk. Saya menjanjikan kepuasan reader utk membaca fic ini dengan taruhan review.

Okay, time to reply the last review :

 **hiki1707** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) coba baca bukunya agatha yg asli pasti lebih bagus lagi

 **vladimir arrie** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) sebenarnya kesepuluh tokoh di sini adalan main chara. tapi saya pasang mc narusasusaku dgn alasan tokoh itu akan tetap dipertahankan hingga final chapter :v

 **hyuugalavender12** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :) saya usahakan update cepat, mmm..utk romance tidak ada, hanya sekedar bayang2 sakura atas sasori, semacam flashback

 **hikari kireina** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya :)

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam baru saja selesai. Seluruh tamu di rumah itu merasa senang dan membaur satu sama lain. Tuan Tazuna melayani mereka dengan sangat baik, tak lupa dengan Ayame yang menyediakan makanan yang sangat lezat.

Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba menikmati minuman mereka sembari berbincang dengan santai. Wajah mereka memerah karena sedikit mabuk, dan gaya bicara mereka pun terasa lebih kasar dan lepas. Namun tak mengganggu tamu lain yang juga tengah berbincang.

Hyuuga Hinata sedikit mengobrol dengan Nara Shikamaru, keduanya sama-sama irit bicara. Keduanya benar-benar terlihat cocok. Sementara Nona Haruno yang penuh akan rasa ingin tahu, bertanya tentang Afrika Selatan kepada Davis, yang tentunya disambut dengan jawaban memuaskan. Uzumaki Naruto hanya mendengarkan keduanya, sesekali matanya melihat ke arah atap, memincing seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Sesekali Ia juga memperhatikan tamu yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Inuzuka Kiba membuka suara yang dapat didengar oleh semua tamu, "Hei, benda-benda ini yang menarik sekali, kan?", seketika jarinya menunjuk ke arah boneka-boneka porselin yang terletak di atas meja bundar dekat meja minuman.

"Negro.", ujarnya. "Kurasa itu hubungannya dengan pulau ini.", lanjutnya disertai kekehan pelan.

Kemudian, Nona Haruno yang penasaran membungkuk untuk melihat lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba Ia tersentak, "J-jumlahnya! Bukankah itu sepuluh?"

Ia menoleh ke arah tamu yang lain, "Aneh sekali! Ada syair sepuluh anak negro di kamar Saya, terletak di atas tempat perapian."

Dan setiap orang di tempat itu mengiyakan perkataan Nona Haruno, di setiap kamar memang ada syair tersebut. Dilapisi oleh bingkai khrom yang sama dan juga penempatan yang sama, di atas tempat perapian.

Uchiha Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar hanya menanggapi, "Kekanakan sekali." Lalu Ia meminum anggurnya lagi.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura memandang ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke arah luar. Jendela besar di ruang tamu tersebut terbuka, suara ombak gemerisik memukul karang.

"Suara yang menyenangkan.", ujar sang Hime.

"Saya membenci suara itu.", sahut Nona Haruno cepat dan tajam. Mengendarkan tatapannya ke semua tamu, Ia melanjutkan, " Saya rasa tempat ini sangat buruk jika terjadi badai."

Selanjutnya, perbincangan antar kedua wanita itu tak dapat dihindari lagi. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Tiba-tiba, dari dapur Tuan Tazuna membawa nampan berisi kopi dan beberapa minuman ke ruang tamu. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dan berpindah tempat di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata, Dokter Sabaku berpindah di sebelah Nona Haruno, Inuzuka Kiba memilih duduk di tepi jendela menghadap laut, Davis dan pria Nara itu duduk bersebelahan menghadap perapian, sementara Uzumaki Naruto sibuk membolak-balikkan surat kabar yang tertumpuk.

Tuan Tazuna menawarkan kopi dengan berkeliling dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat juga sekedar kata terima kasih. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh menit. Malam terasa tenang dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah suara, tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa rasa perikemanusiaan, menembus tajam.

 _"Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona harap tenang!"_

Kesepuluh tamu itu terkejut bukan main. Mereka menoleh satu sama lain, menengok ke arah dinding. Siapa yang berbicara?

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tinggi dan keras.

 _"Anda semua bertanggung jawab atas tuduhan berikut!_

 _Sabaku Gaara, apa yang Anda lakukan tanggal 14 Maret 1995, menyebabkan kematian Louisa Mary Dees._

 _Hyuuga Hinata, pada tanggal 5 November 2001 Anda bertanggung jawab atas kematian Anko Mitarashi._

 _Shimura Sai, Anda menyebabkan kematian Stephen Landor pada tanggal 10 Oktober 1998._

 _Haruno Sakura, pada tanggal 11 Agustus 2005 Anda membunuh Akasuna Mirai._

 _Uzumaki Naruto, pada bulan Februari 2002 Anda bersalah atas kematian 21 orang suku Afrika Timur._

 _Nara Shikamaru, pada tanggal 14 Januari 1997 Anda dengan sengaja membunuh kekasih istri Anda, Baki._

 _Inuzuka Kiba, pada tanggal 14 November tahun lalu Anda bersalah atas kematian John dan Lucy Combes._

 _Tuan Tazuna dan Nyonya Ayame, pada 6 Mei 1999 Anda menyebabkan kematian Nyonya Koharu._

 _Uchiha Sasuke, pada tanggal 10 Juni 2000 Anda bersalah atas kematian Tuan Danzo._

 _Terdakwa, apakah Anda ingin mengajukan pembelaan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara itu berhenti. Keheningan menyapu ruangan itu, kemudian terdengar suara barang pecah. Tuan Tazuna menjatuhkan nampannya. Di waktu yang sama, terdengar suara bedebam dari luar ruangan. Uzumaki yang pertama bergerak, Ia melompat ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Tampak Ayame tergeletak di lantai.

"Tuan Inuzuka!", teriak Dokter Sabaku, mengisyaratkan untuk ikut membantu.

Mereka bertiga mengangkat Ayame ke dalam ruangan, di atas sofa. Dokter Sabaku cepat-cepat memeriksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan, sebentar lagi juga akan sadar.", ujarnya.

"Ambilkan brandy.", tukas Uzumaki Naruto kepada Tuan Tazuna.

Dengan badan gemetaran, Ia mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Sesegera mungkin untuk membawakan brandy-nya.

"S-siapa dia?! D-dari mana asal suara itu?! Kedengarannya... Kedengarannya...", jerit Nona Haruno dengan histeris.

Mendengus keras, Nara Shikamaru ikut menimpali, "Lelucon macam apa ini? Merepotkan!"

Davis, atau mungkin penyamar dengan nama asli Shimura Sai mengusap wajahnya pelan. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang masih tampak tenang di ruangan itu. Walau pun ada sedikit raut wajah tegang pada sang Hime, dan juga kegelisahan pada si Uchiha itu. Namun, sang mantan hakim tetap waspada, tatapan matanya menyelidik pada seluruh tamu, berharap menemukan titik terang dari hal konyol macam ini.

Tiba-tiba, pria Uzumaki itu memulai inisiatif lagi, "Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari dalam ruangan."

"Tapi siapa?! Tak ada seorang pun dari kita yang berbicara.", sahut Nona Haruno masih dalam keadaan shock.

Perlahan-lahan mata lelaki Uzumaki itu menjelajah ke penjuru ruangan. Mata itu berhenti sejenak pada jendela yang terbuka, tapi digelengkannya kepala kuat-kuat. Menoleh ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini rengan ruangan lain. Cepat-cepat Ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Jadi, ini dia.", tukasnya dingin.

Tamu yang lain pun mengikutinya ke arah pintu. Hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang enggan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Di ruangan itu terdapat meja yang ditempelkan ke dinding ruang tamu. Di atas meja terdapat gramophon kuno dengan terompet besar. Mulut terompetnya menempel pada dinding, ketika Uzumaki Naruto membuka gramophonnya, tampak tiga buah lubang kecil pada dinding. Ia membenarkan kembali posisi gramophonnya sebelum meletakkan jarum pada atasnya dan piringan itu berputar. Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Matikan! Cepat matikan! Ini sangat mengerikan!", teriak Nona Haruno histeris.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya menurut dan mematikan gramophonnya. Sabaku Gaara juga menghela napas lega, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya sedari tadi.

"Lelucon yang memalukan dan tak berperasaan.", tukasnya.

Menatap dokter itu tajam, Uchiha Sasuke menyahut, "Jadi, Anda mengira ini adalah sebuah lelucon, 'Dokter'?"

"Lalu apa?", jawab Dokter Sabaku sengit.

"Hn. Aku belum bisa berpendapat.", jawab mantan hakim itu seadanya.

Inuzuka Kiba yang sedari tadi diam, menyela sejenak untuk membuka suara. "Hei, ada yang kita lupakan. Jadi, siapa yang memutar gramophonnya?"

"Hn. Kita harus segera mencari tahu.", tukas Uchiha Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang tamu, diikuti oleh yang lain.

Tuan Tazuna membawa segelas brandy dan meletakkannya di atas meja dekat sofa, tempat Ayame berbaring. Sepertinya wanita itu baru saja siuman.

"Ayame! Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Tuan Tazuna khawatir.

Baru saja terbangun, tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat. Raut ketakutan tampak di matanya yang nyalang, memandang wajah-wajah tamu di sekelilingnya. Dokter Sabaku yang mengerti hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Anda akan segera baik, Nyonya Ayame. Hanya kurang sehat saja.", ujarnya lembut.

"Apakah Saya pingsan, Tuan?"

"Ya."

"S-suara itu, menakutkan. Seperti suara pengadilan.", wajahnya kembali pucat. Matanya berkedip tak karuan.

"Mana brandy-nya?", tegas Dokter Sabaku.

Tuan Tazuna segera menyerahkan segelas brandy pada dokter muda itu, sebelum dokter itu membantu meminumkannya pada Nyonya Ayame. Setelah segelas brandy itu habis, wajahnya kembali normal. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya senormal mungkin.

"S-saya tidak apa-apa sekarang. Mungkin hanya terlalu kaget."

"Ya, memang. Saya juga kaget, sampai-sampai nampan tadi terjatuh. Itu semua bohong! Saya ingin tahu-"

Ucapan Tuan Tazuna terpotong oleh dehaman berat seseorang. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati mantan hakim Uchiha tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang meletakkan piringan di atas gramophon? Apakah itu Anda, Tuan Tazuna?", selidik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya tidak tahu apa isinya! Demi Tuhan! Jika Saya tahu, Saya sudah pasti tidak akan memutarnya!", bentak Tuan Tazuna.

"Itu mungkin benar. Tapi Anda tetap harus menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya.", tukas Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengusap wajahnya pelan, pelayan itu menjawab, "Saya hanya melakukan perintah saja.", ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Perintah siapa?"

"Tuan Owen."

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana perintah Tuan Owen sebenarnya."

"Saya harus memasang piringan pada gramophon. Piringan itu ada di dalam laci. Istri Saya, Ayame harus memutarnya saat Saya masuk ke ruang tamu mengantarkan kopi dan minuman."

"Hn. Cerita yang luar biasa."

"Itu memang benar, Tuan! Saya berani bersumpah! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya piringan itu berisi apa. Memang piringan itu memiliki nama. Namun Saya mengira itu sebuah lagu."

"Lagu?"

Tuan Tazuna mengangguk pelan. Uzumaki Naruto melangkah perlahan, memeriksa piringan di atas gramophon dan membaca sebuah judul di atasnya pelan, sambil menyeringai.

"Swan song, eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengus kesal, pria Nara yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara, "Semua tuduhan itu tidak masuk akal. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu. Si Owen itu, dia-"

"Ya, sebenarnya siapa dia?", potong Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ck, mendokusai."

"Tenanglah. Itulah yang harus kita selidiki dengan hati-hati.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke pada akhirnya dengan tegas.

Mengerling ke arah Tuan Tazuna dan Ayame, Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sarankan Anda bawa Nyonya Ayame untuk istirahat di kamar, Tuan Tazuna. Setelahnya Anda kembali ke sini."

"Baik, Tuan.", jawab Tuan Tazuna sembari memapah Ayame masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku juga akan membantu.", tukas Dokter Sabaku.

Setelah ketiganya pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, Inuzuka Kiba menawarkan untuk minum pada tamu yang tersisa. Semuanya mengiyakan kecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tak meminum alkohol, hanya segelas air putih saja. Tiba-tiba Dokter Sabaku kembali dan ikut dalam acara minum. Tuan Tazuna kembali paling akhir.

Uchiha Sasuke berdehem pelan dan membuka ruangan tersebut menjadi ruang sidang. Ia memulainya dengan pertanyaan kepada Tuan Tazuna.

"Baiklah, Tuan Tazuna. Kita mulai dari awal. Siapa sebenarnya Tuan Owen ini?"

"Dia pemilik rumah ini, Tuan."

"Ya, Aku tahu. Apa yang Anda ketahui tentangnya?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tuan Tazuna menjawab, "Saya tak bisa menjawabnya. Saya belum pernah bertemu dengannya, Tuan."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dia? Apa kau bercanda?", tukas Nara Shikamaru cepat.

"S-saya dan Ayame belum seminggu di sini. Kami dihubungi melalui surat oleh suatu Agen di Plymouth.", jelas Tuan Tazuna.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum meneruskan, "Apakah Anda membawa suratnya?"

"Maaf, Saya tidak menyimpannya.", jawab Tuan Tazuna kikuk.

"Hn. Teruskan ceritamu, Anda dihubungi dengan surat. Lalu?"

"Ya, Tuan. Dan kami harus datang pada tanggal yang ditetapkan, kami melakukannya. Ketika kami datang, semuanya telah disiapkan di sini. Persediaan makanan yang banyak dalam kondisi yang baik. Kami hanya perlu membersihkan sedikit."

"Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Kami mendapat perintah dari surat juga, untuk menyiapkan air pada kamar tamu untuk pesta di rumah. Kemarin sore Saya mendapat surat lagi dari Tuan Owen, beliau mengatakan bahwa kedatangannya ditunda dan Saya harus melayani dengan baik. Juga perintah untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, kopi dan menyetel piringan hitam itu."

"Dan surat itu masih ada, bukan?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke tajam.

"Ya, Tuan.", Tuan Tazuna mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Uchiha itu memeriksanya dengan jeli.

"Hn. Kertas surat Hotel Ritz dan diketik."

"Boleh Saya melihatnya juga?", tanya Shimura Sai yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedikit merelakan, Uchiha Sasuke menyerahkan surat itu dengan mata tajam. Shimura Sai memeriksa dengan seksama.

"Mesin Coronation. Masih baru, tidak ada cacat di dalamnya. Jenis kertas yang banyak dipakai orang. Tidak ada petunjuk. Bahkan tidak ada sidik jari.", jelasnya runtut.

Inuzuka Kiba yang ikut-ikutan memeriksa juga menyahut, "Nama baptisnya juga aneh. Ullick Norma Owen. Panjang sekali."

Mendecih pelan, si mantan hakim itu meluruskan arah pembicaraan, "Ya, Anda benar, Tuan Inuzuka. Dan Anda telah mengalihkan perhatian pada sesuatu yang penting."

Matanya menatap tajam pada setiap orang di ruangan itu seraya melanjutkan, "Saya kira sudah waktunya bagi kita semua untuk mengumpulkan keterangan. Sebaiknya setiap orang menjelaskan apa yang mereka ketahui tentang pemilik rumah ini."

Berhenti sejenak, Ia meneruskan lagi, "Kita semua adalah tamunya. Saya rasa menceritakan bagaimana awalnya hingga sampai kemari akan sangat membantu memecahkan persoalan ini."

Keadaan menjadi hening dalam sekejap, tak ada yang mau menceritakan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, Hyuuga Hinata membuka suara mengenai kedatangannya kemari.

"Ada yang aneh di sini. Saya menerima surat dengan tanda tangan yang aneh dan sulit dibaca. Surat itu berasal dari salah seorang kenalan Saya yang pernah bertemu di liburan musim panas dua atau tiga tahun lalu. Saya rasa namanya Nyonya Ogden atau Oliver. Tapi Saya tidak begitu yakin pernah bertemu dan akrab dengan seseorang bernama Owen."

"Anda menyimpan surat itu, Nona Hyuuga?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya.", sejenak Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali ke ruangan dengan cepat, menyerahkan surat itu.

Membaca surat itu perlahan, Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu ditutupnya lagu surat itu, "Saya mengerti. Nona Haruno?"

Kemudian Haruno Sakura menjelaskan bagaimana Ia dipekerjakan sebagai sekretaris sementara.

"Tuan Inuzuka?"

"Eh? Saya mendapat telegram dari teman lama sesama artis, Badger Berkeley. Memang aneh dia menyuruh Saya ke sini. Saya kira dia sudah pergi ke Norwegia."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dokter Sabaku?"

"Saya hanya mendapat panggilan profesional."

"Begitu. Anda tidak mengenal keluarga di sini?"

"Tidak. Saya datang kemari karena Ia menyebut-nyebut salah satu teman profesi Saya."

"Hn. Untuk mengelabui. Dan Saya rasa Anda sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman lama yang disebutkan, benar?"

"Ya."

Uzumaki Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok Shimura Sai kemudian berkata, "Saya baru saja berpikir-"

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Sebentar."

"Tapi Saya kira-"

"Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini satu-persatu, Tuan Uzumaki. Baiklah, Tuan Nara?"

Seraya memegang dagunya memasang wajah serius, pria Nara itu akhirnya menjawab, "Aku menerima surat dari si Owen itu. Dia menyebut jika beberapa teman lamaku juga diundang kemari, dan dia juga meminta maaf jika tidak mengundangku secara resmi. Hm, sayang sekali Aku tidak membawa suratnya."

"Baiklah. Tuan Uzumaki?"

Sepintas raut wajah Uzumaki Naruto menjadi tegang. Ia bingung harus memilih jujur atau tidak, hingga akhirnya Ia mengatakan, "Sama dengan yang lain."

Seraya meneguk ludah pelan, Ia melanjutkan, "Surat itu menyebut beberapa nama teman, dan Saya tertarik. Tapi surat itu telah Saya sobek."

Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki pucat bernama Shimura Sai. Terus memperhatikan dengan hati-hati, akhirnya Ia mengatakan, "Kita baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat mengganggu. Sebuah suara menyebutkan nama kita masing-masing dan tuduhan-tuduhannya. Kita akan membahas tuduhan itu nanti. Saat ini Saya tertarik dengan suatu hal kecil."

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Shimura Sai yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan wajah datar. Yang lain pun mengikuti arah pandang sang mantan hakim.

"Di antara nama-nama yang tersebut terdapat nama Shimura Sai. Tapi tidak disebutkan nama Davis. Apa Anda bisa menjelaskannya, Tuan 'Davis'?"

Tersenyum palsu, Shimura Sai berterus terang, "Yah, sepertinya kucing harus keluar dari karung. Sebenarnya nama Saya bukan Davis."

"Anda adalah Shimura Sai?"

"Benar."

"Aku akan menambahkan sesuatu!", tegas Uzumaki Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Anda tidak hanya memalsukan nama, Shimura Sai. Tapi Saya juga melihat Anda sebagai penipu kelas satu sore ini. Anda bilang berasal dari Natal, Afrika Selatan. Padahal Saya tahu tentang daerah itu. Saya pastikan Anda belum pernah ke Afrika Selatan, bukan begitu?!"

Semua mata beralih pada sosok Shimura Sai, tatapan marah dan curiga. Inuzuka Kiba mendekat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, sialan.", desisnya menahan amarah.

"Ada keterangan?", lanjutnya.

Shimura Sai mengubah raut wajahnya kembali ke wajah datar.

"Anda semua salah paham."

"Saya memiliki kartu pengenal dan Anda bisa melihatnya.", lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan kartu Biro Penyelidikan Kriminal (CID, Criminal Investigation Departmen) dari dalam sakunya.

"Saya memiliki agen detektif di Plymouth. Dan Saya ditugaskan kemari.", jelasnya lagi.

"Oleh siapa?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tuan Owen. Dia menyertakan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak untuk menginstruksikan apa saja yang harus Saya lakukan. Saya harus bergabung dalam pesta ini, menyamar menjadi seorang tamu. Saya diberi daftar nama Anda semua. Dan Saya harus memperhatikan semuanya selagi di sini."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa permata Nyonya Owen telah dicuri. Tapi..."

"Hn?"

"...Saya sudah tidak percaya lagi bahwa Nyonya Owen benar-benar ada.", lanjut Shimura Sai dengan nada getir.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memijit keningnya pelan. Kemudian Ia menyimpulkan, "Saya rasa kesimpulan Anda bisa diterima, Tuan Shimura. Ullick Norma Owen. Dalam surat Nona Hyuuga, walau pun tidak jelas nama baptisnya, tertulis Una Nancy-dan tertulis inisial yang sama. Keduanya bisa kita tulis sebagai U. . Atau bisa dikembangkan menjadi UNKNOWN (tidak dikenal)."

Semua yang mendengarnya tercekat, tak mampu lagi bersuara dalam keadaan terjebak seperti ini.

"T-tapi, ini semua... Gila!", jerit Haruno Sakura.

"Hn. Saya tidak meragukan bahwa kita semua diundang oleh seseorang yang... Gila. Mungkin seorang pembunuh gila yang berbahaya."

"Saya rasa Anda benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sejenak keheningan, kecemasan dan ketakutan mencengkram mereka. Namun kemudian mantan hakim Uchiha Sasuke melanjutkan sidangnya.

"Kita akan melanjutkan penyelidikan pada tahap berikut. Sebelumnya Saya akan memberikan identitas Saya."

Ia mengambil sepucuk surat dari saku jas hitamnya, menunjukkan kepada setiap orang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini kelihatannya dari kerabat jauhku, Uchiha Itachi. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, Ia sudah lama tinggal di Dubai. Isi suratnya yang samar memang seperti yang sudah Saya duga. Ia menyuruh Saya untuk datang kesini, teknik yang sama. Saya menceritakan ini karena Saya mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang lain. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik."

Memberi jeda sejenak, Uchiha Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Siapa pun dia, yang membuat kita terjebak di sini. Ia telah bersusah payah menyelidiki tentang kita semua. Siapa pun orang itu, dia mengetahui hubungan Saya dengan Uchiha Itachi dan gaya tulisannya sekali pun. Ia mengetahui tentang Dokter Sabaku bahkan dimana teman-temannya berada sekarang. Ia tahu tentang teman-teman Tuan Inuzuka dan kebiasaan mereka menulis di telegram. Ia mengetahui dengan tepat bagaimana dan dengan siapa Nona Hyuuga berlibur dua tahun yang lalu. Ia juga mengetahui teman-teman lama Tuan Nara."

Semuanya terdiam, mulut terkatup rapat-rapat. Masih saja mendengarkan penuturan sang mantan hakim yang masih saja melanjutkan.

"Anda lihat, dia cukup tahu tentang kita. Dan berdasarkan itu, dia membuat tuduhan-tuduhan terhadap kita."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menentang, tersinggung dengan penuturan terakhir sang mantan hakim.

"Ck, mendokusai! Pembual ulung.", ujar Nara Shikamaru dengan nada agak meninggi.

"I-tu benar-benar kejam! Dia pembohong!", sahut Haruno Sakura yang ikut-ikutan menampik ucapan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya. S-saya tidak pernah melakukannya.", timpal Tuan Tazuna.

"Heh! Aku juga tak mengerti apa mau orang bodoh itu.", geram Inuzuka Kiba.

Tangan Uchiha Sasuke terangkat, memberikan tanda untuk tenang pada keributan itu. Kemudian Ia berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Saya ingin mengatakan ini kepada Anda semua. Dia, si Owen ini menuduh Saya membunuh Tuan Danzo. Saya mengenal dengan baik Tuan Danzo ini. Kami bertemu di pengadilan pada Juni 2000. Dia didakwa membunuh seorang wanita tua. Dia memberikan kesan baik dan mendapat pembelaan yang meyakinkan. Namun, Ia tetap didakwa bersalah. Saya pun menyetujui juri dan memutuskan bersalah. Dia tetap mengajukan permohonan dengan alasan ada kesalahpahaman dalam sidang sebelumnya. Namun, dia ditolak dan diharuskan menjalani hukuman."

Ia menatap sekelilingnya satu persatu dengan sepasang mata elang hitamnya seraya melanjutkan.

"Saya mengatakan ini agar Anda semua tahu bahwa Saya mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dan Saya hanya menjalankan tugas, tidak lebih. Saya menjatuhkan hukuman kepada pembunuh yang benar-benar bersalah."

Di sisi lain, Dokter Sabaku tiba-tiba teringat dengan kasus Danzo. Hukuman itu memang mengejutkan, dari yang Ia dengar. Saat pengadilan berlangsung, tak sengaja Ia mendengar dari salah seorang pengacara Danzo bernama Torune bahwa putusan pembebasan sudah pasti di depan mata. Namun, komentar lain menyebutkan bahwa hakim Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak menyukai Tuan Danzo, sehingga apa pun keputusannya Ia dapat mengelabui para juri untuk menetapkan keputusan bersalah dan memberikan hukuman.

'Uchiha Sasuke, hakim yang benar-benar lihai. Kelihatannya Ia memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Tuan Danzo.', batin Dokter Sabaku dalam wajah datarnya. Karena rasa keingintahuannya yang tinggi, Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, sebelum kasus itu, apakah Anda mengenal Tuan Danzo?"

"Hn. Saya benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, 'Dokter'."

Sabaku Gaara hanya menatapnya dalam. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan tajam. 'Mata itu, Aku yakin dia benar-benar berbohong.', batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dengan suara bergetar wanita muda yang sedari tadi menahan shocknya mulai membuka suara setelah meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"S-saya ingin bercerita.", ujar Haruno Sakura.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dalam, dan juga mendengarkan.

"Tentang anak itu... Akasuna Mirai. Saya adalah guru pengasuhnya. S-saat itu, dia dilarang berenang jauh-jauh. Tapi, saat Saya lengah, dia berenang jauh. Saya menyusulnya, tapi semuanya terlambat. Itu mengerikan, tapi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Saya. Pada saat pemeriksaan, Saya dibebaskan. Dan ibunya sangat baik kepada Saya. Jika ibunya saja memaafkan Saya, mengapa masalah ini diungkit-ungkit?! Ini tidak adil...", ujarnya seraya menangis sesenggukan. Tangisnya pecah seketika, sementara pria Nara itu menepuk bahunya pelan, bermaksud menenangkan.

Nara Shikamaru berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan, dimana Ia dapat memperhatikan seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

"Sebaiknya kita membiarkan misteri tentang si Owen itu tidak terjawab. Tapi, Aku akan menjelaskan mengenai... Tuan Baki, itu tidak benar. Dia adalah orang kepercayaanku dalam dunia militer. Dan Aku mengirimnya dalam tugas pengintaian. Aku juga akan meluruskan bahwa hubungan keluargaku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah.", jelasnya sebelum kembali ke kursinya dengan perlahan. Gumaman kata 'merepotkan' kembali terdengar lirih ketika Ia mendudukkan dirinya.

Uzumaki Naruto juga ikut membuka suara, mata liarnya memandang sekeliling.

"Tentang penduduk suku itu-", ucapannya menggantung, terpotong oleh pertanyaan Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda yang tak punya sopan santun.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?!"

"Cerita itu benar. Saya meninggalkan mereka. Kami, maksudku, sebuah pasukan mata-mata saat itu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Saya dan dua orang lainnya mengambil makanan yang ada dan menghabiskannya.", ujarnya santai sembari menyeringai.

"Kau meninggalkan orang-orangmu dan membiarkan mereka mati kelaparan?!", sentak Nara Shikamaru tak percaya.

Mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, pria Uzumaki itu menjawab, "Tugas penyelamatan diri adalah yang utama. Lagipula, penduduk asli itu tidak khawatir mengenai kematian. Mereka tidak merasakan seperti apa yang dirasakan orang Eropa dulu."

Haruno Sakura yang juga terkejut mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya, "Jadi, Anda meninggalkan mereka agar-mati?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu.", jawabnya santai. Kedua mata biru cerahnya memandang enteng Nona Haruno yang menatapnya ngeri.

Inuzuka Kiba, yang telah berkali-kali mengalihkan perhatian merebut topik pembicaraan, lagi.

"Saya baru saja berpikir, tentang John dan Lucy Combes. Pasti mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang tertabrak mobil Saya di dekat Cambridge. Benar-benar sial.", jelasnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sial untuk mereka, atau Anda?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya pikir-untuk Saya. Tapi, jika dipikir lagi, sungguh sial untuk mereka. Ini kecelakaan. Mereka lari terburu-buru, dan mengakibatkan SIM Saya ditahan selama setahun. Benar-benar menyusahkan.", rutuknya dengan wajah sebal.

"Mengebut seperti itu memang buruk. Dan orang muda sepertimu adalah orang yang berbahaya.", komentar Dokter Sabaku.

Mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh, Inuzuka hanya menimpali, "Saya tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Jalanan di Inggris memang payah. Saya tidak bisa mengemudi dengan baik di sini.", cibirnya.

Kemudian Ia mencari gelasnya, lalu mengisinya dengan whisky dan soda hingga penuh. Seraya mengaduknya pelan, Ia berkomentar lagi, "Lagipula itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Saya. Itu kecelakaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Tazuna yang sedari tadi membasahi bibirnya yang selalu kering dan melipat-lipat tangannya. Meminta izin kepada Uzumaki Naruto untuk ikut buka suara.

"Tadi Saya dan Ayame juga disebut-sebut, mengenai Nyonya Koharu. I-itu tidak benar. Kami hanya menunggui Nyonya Koharu sampai di keadaan terburuknya, beliau meninggal. Nyonya Koharu memang sakit-sakitan. Malam itu, badai datang dan telepon juga rusak. Kami tidak bisa memanggil dokter, terpaksa Saya berjalan kaki untuk memanggilnya. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menolongnya. Kami sangat memperhatikan dan menghormati beliau. Siapa pun pasti tak ingin mengalami ini.", jelasnya.

Shimura Sai menimpali dengan remeh, senyum palsu terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

"Tapi Anda menerima beberapa warisan dari beliau, bukan begitu?"

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Tuan Tazuna menjawab, "Nyonya Koharu memberikan warisan kepada kami, karena kesetiaan kami melayani beliau. Apakah itu suatu hal yang aneh?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri, Tuan Shimura?", cibir Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saya?"

"Nama Anda juga berada dalam daftar tertuduh, bukan begitu?"

Dengan rahang sedikit mengeras, pria pucat itu menjawab, "Maksud Anda, tentang Tuan Landor? Itu hanya kasus perampokan bank London and Commercial."

Merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, Uchiha Sasuke ikut angkat bicara, "Hn. Saya masih ingat kasus itu, walaupun Saya tidak menanganinya. Landor dipidana karena bukti dari Anda. Apakah Anda polisi yang menanganinya?", selidiknya.

"Ya, benar."

"Landor mendapat hukuman kerja seumur hidup dan meninggal di Durtmoor setahun kemudian. Fisiknya memang lemah.", komentar mantan hakim itu lagi.

Dengan wajah sedikit menunduk dan rahang mengeras, Shimura Sai kembali menjawab, "Dia adalah orang brengsek. Memukul penjaga malam saat perampokan terjadi. Itu memang pantas untuknya."

"Dan tentu saja Anda mendapat pujian atas kasus tersebut.", cibir Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan nada kesal, Shimura Sai menjawab, "Saya hanya menjalankan tugas."

Mendengar penuturan Tuan Shimura, Uzumaki Naruto terkekeh pelan seraya menyimpulkan, "Sepertinya kita adalah pecinta tugas yang patuh hukum, kecuali Saya tentunya. Dan bagaimana dengan Anda, Dokter Sabaku? Apakah kesalahan Anda karena operasi ilegal, huh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Sabaku Gaara balas terkekeh seraya menjawab, lebih tepatnya menjelaskan, "Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Nama itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Apa tadi? Dess? Dose? Saya tidak ingat memiliki pasien dengan nama itu. Dan Saya juga tidak ingat terlibat kematian dengan cara apa pun. Itu pasti sudah lama terjadi, mungkin kasus operasi di rumah sakit dimana banyak orang datang dalam kondisi parah-sudah terlambat. Lalu ketika pasien meninggal, mereka menyalahkan dokter.", ucapan terakhirnya sedikit Ia tekan, dan raut wajahnya kembali menjadi lebih dingin.

Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian berpikir.

 _'Mabuk-itulah yang terjadi. Ya, mabuk. Dan Aku sedang mengoperasi dengan tangan gemetar, semua saraf berantakan. Aku memang membunuhnya. Kasihan sekali wanita tua itu. Itu pekerjaan mudah andai saja Aku tidak mabuk. Tentu saja para suster tahu-tapi mereka tak akan membocorkannya. Untung saja loyalitas teman sesama dokter bisa membantu. Sungguh, itu suatu hal yang buruk bagiku. Setelah sekian tahun, siapa yang bisa mengetahuinya dan bagaimana bisa?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu diam. Baik secara diam-diam atau pun terang-terangan semuanya memandang ke arah Hyuuga Hinata. Kira-kira beberapa menit setelahnya, Ia tersadar bahwa semua menunggu Ia untuk berbicara. Mengernyitkan dahinya heran, Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Apa kalian semua menunggu Saya untuk menceritakan sesuatu? Tidak ada yang bisa Saya katakan."

"Tidak ada, hm?", cibir Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak.", jawabnya dingin.

Mengusap pelipisnya pelan, sang mantan hakim kembali menginterogasi sang hime Hyuuga. "Apakah Anda menangguhkan pembelaan Anda, Hyuuga?"

"Tidak ada yang harus dibela. Semua Saya lakukan sesuai kehendak hati Saya. Dan Saya tidak melakukan suatu hal pun yang salah."

Ada perasaan tidak puas di antara para tamu atas jawaban itu. Namun, Hyuuga Hinata tidak terpengaruh suasana dan tetap mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Mantan hakim hanya bisa mendesah panjang dan merilekskan posisi duduknya.

"Penyelidikan kita sampai di sini. Tuan Tazuna, apakah di pulau ini ada orang selain Anda dan Nyonya Ayame?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

Tak percaya akan jawaban itu, Uchiha Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin sekali, Tuan."

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?", timpal Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa maksud tuan rumah tidak dikenal itu mengundang kita ke sini. Menurutku, dia orang yang benar-benar gila. Dia mungkin saja berbahaya. Saya menyarankan agar kita semua pergi dari pulau ini secepatnya. Jika perlu, malam ini juga.", tukas Uchiha Sasuke.

"M-maaf, Tuan. Tapi tidak ada perahu di pulau ini.", jelas Tuan Tazuna.

"Tidak ada sama sekali?", Uchiha Sasuke jelas saja terkejut kali ini.

"Betul, Tuan."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau berhubungan dengan daratan?"

"Fred Naraccot. Ia selalu datang tiap pagi, Tuan. Dengan membawa roti, susu, dan surat. Serta mengambil pesanan.", jawab Tuan Tazuna.

"Kalau begitu kita menunggu Naraccot hingga besok pagi untuk segera pergi.", putus mantan hakim Uchiha.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut setuju, kecuali satu orang. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Heh, membosankan sekali. Sebaiknya kita memecahkan misteri ini sebelum pergi. Ini seperti cerita detektif. Benar-benar sensasional.", tuntutnya.

"Selama hidup Saya, Saya tidak pernah menginginkan hal 'sensasional' seperti yang Anda katakan.", desis Uchiha Sasuke disertai tatapan tajam olehnya dan juga yang lainnya.

Menyeringai, Inuzuka Kiba hanya mencibir, "Keh! Kehidupan hukum mulai menyempit! Saya siap menghadapi kriminalitas."

Dengan cepat, Ia mengambil minumannya yang belum sempat Ia teguk, lalu meneguknya sekaligus. Mungkin karena terlalu cepat, Ia tersedak. Tersedak hebat. Wajahnya berubah membiru. Dia tersengal-sengal, lalu meluncur turun dari kursinya. Suara pecahan gelas menggema dalam ruangan, terlepas dari tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 completed. Mulai bagian ending chap 3 hingga ke depannya, siap2, because the murders begin! Tapi terus terang saya kecewa karena tdk ada review di chap 2. Mungkin memang kesalahan author, ceritanya tdk menarik. Saya pikir2 lagi, sebenarnya tema fic ini lbh cocok utk fic detective conan dsb, tapi saya tertantang utk bikin di fic naruto. Baiklah, saya akan menulis lebih baik lagi.

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan tak terduga, sehingga setiap orang yang melihatnya menahan napas. Menatap seonggok tubuh yang terkulai di atas lantai. Seketika Dokter Sabaku meloncat dari kursinya, membungkuk, dan memeriksa tubuh itu. Ketika kepalanya terangkat, raut wajahnya tegang dan gelisah.

"Ini buruk. Dia meninggal!"

Mereka semua menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mati? Lelaki muda seperti itu mati hanya karena tersedak whisky dan soda? Tidak. Mereka tidak mengerti.

Dokter Sabaku memperhatikan lagi mayat itu. Ia membaui bibir yang biru dan terlipat. Kemudian mengambil gelas yang tadi diminum oleh Inuzuka Kiba.

"Apa maksud Anda, Dokter? Dia meninggal karena tersedak?", selidik Nara Shikamaru.

"Anda bisa mengatakannya tersedak. Tapi, dia meninggal karena sesak napas.", jelas Sabaku Gaara.

Ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam gelas berisi sisa cairan whisky dan menjilat dengan ujung lidahnya secara hati-hati. Wajahnya berubah.

"Kematian Tuan Inuzuka tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kematian yang wajar.", ujarnya kemudian.

"Apakah ada sesuatu-dalam whisky-nya?", tanya Haruno Sakura.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu apa. Sepertinya sejenis sianida, tidak berbau seperti prusi, mungkin... Potassium sianida. Reaksinya sangat cepat."

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah mendekati Dokter Sabaku dan ikut mengamati.

"Apakah itu ada dalam minumannya?", tanyanya.

"Ya."

Berinisiatif, Uzumaki Naruto melangkah menuju rak minuman. Mengambil botol whisky dan soda, kemudian mencicipi keduanya.

"Keduanya tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang aneh.", komentarnya.

"Atau mungkin... Dia sendiri yang memasukkan sianidanya?", tanyanya lagi.

Mengangguk ragu, Sabaku Gaara menimpali, "Mungkin begitu."

"Bunuh diri, ya? Aneh.", komentar Shimura Sai.

"Apa Anda yakin? M-maksudku, Tuan Inuzuka tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia orang yang penuh semangat dan berbahaya. Tidak mungkin dia bunuh diri.", ujar Haruno Sakura.

"Lalu, apakah ada kemungkinan lain selain bunuh diri?", tanya Dokter Sabaku kepada semuanya.

Perlahan-lahan semuanya menggelengkan kepala. Jelas saja minuman itu tadi dalam keadaan bersih ketika Inuzuka Kiba mengambilnya. Mungkin saja dia sendiri yang memasukkan sianidanya. Lalu, mengapa dia bunuh diri?

"Dokter, Saya tidak yakin dengan ini. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Saya berpendapat bahwa Tuan Inuzuka bukan tipe orang yang mau bunuh diri.", tukas Shimura Sai.

"Ya. Saya setuju."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka membiarkan misteri itu sejenak. Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan? Dokter Sabaku dan Uzumaki Naruto mengangkut jasad Inuzuka Kiba ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menutupnya dengan kain.

Ketika mereka kembali ke ruang tamu, semua orang berkumpul, menggigil walau pun malam itu tidak dingin.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Sudah larut.", usul Hyuuga Hinata.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas. Memang usul yang bijaksana, tapi orang-orang masih ragu-ragu. Seolah-olah membutuhkan kehadiran orang lain untuk saling menguatkan.

"Ya, Hyuuga benar.", ujar mantan hakim mengiyakan.

"Saya akan membereskan ruang makan terlebih dahulu.", ujar Tuan Tazuna.

"Besok pagi saja.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada ketus.

"Apakah Nyonya Ayame baik-baik saja?", tanya Dokter Sabaku.

"A-ah. Akan Saya lihat.", jawab Tuan Tazuna sembari berlalu menuju kamar Ayame. Tak lama kemudian, Ia kembali lagi.

"Tidur nyenyak, Tuan."

"Bagus. Jangan diganggu.", ujar Dokter Sabaku.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya akan membereskan ruang makan dan memeriksa kunci-kunci, lalu tidur."

Sementara Ia menuju ruang makan, yang lainnya perlahan-lahan naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamar masing-masing.

Seandainya ini rumah tua, dengan lantai kayu yang berderik-derik, bayangan gelap dan dinding yang tebal, pasti ada rasa ngeri. Tapi ini adalah rumah modern. Cahaya lampu yang terang dan segalanya serba baru. Tidak ada yang tersembunyi di rumah ini. Tapi itulah yang menakutkan.

Di lantai atas, mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tidur. Setiap orang masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Dan entah secara tidak sadar, secara otomatis mereka mengunci pintu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kamarnya yang berdinding warna terang, Uchiha Sasuke melepas pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia berpikir tentang Danzo. Pria tua dengan satu matanya, karena matanya yang lain telah buta, sosok dengan ketegasannya dan keramahannya di mata para bawahannya. Ia membuat kesan baik di mata para juri.

Suigetsu memang ceroboh, terlalu berapi-api dalam memberikan banyak bukti. Sebaliknya, Torune, pengacara Danzo itu bekerja dengan baik. Pembelaannya tepat, dan pemeriksaannya luar biasa. Pengacara sempurna, dan seharusnya Danzo dapat menjalani pemeriksaan dengan baik. Bagi seorang seperti Torune, pasti Ia akan berhasil membebaskan kliennya.

Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan arlojinya dan meletakkannya secara hati-hati di atas meja. Ia menatap ke arah langit-langit seraya tersenyum tipis. Menyeringai. Mata hitam elangnya menatap dengan kejam.

Ia telah menyelesaikan kasus Danzo dengan baik, pikirnya. Perlahan Ia mematikan lampu meja dan segera menyembunyikan mata elangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lantai bawah, di ruang makan Tuan Tazuna tengah kebingungan. Ia menatap boneka porselin di tengah meja. Kemudian bergumam, 'Aneh! Aku berani bersumpah tadi ada sepuluh buah!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru membolak-balikkan dirinya di atas ranjang, Ia masih belum bisa tidur. Dalam kegelapan Ia melihat Tuan Baki. Ia menyukai Baki sebagai anak buahnya, begitu juga istrinya, Temari.

Tapi Temari begitu sulit ditebak. Diantara banyak teman-temannya yang Temari anggap membosankan, tapi tidak untuk Baki. Mereka sering berbincang mengenai apa saja yang mereka suka. Awalnya Ia begitu senang jika Temari bisa akrab dengan seorang temannya. Ia mencintai Temari, dan sangat mempercayainya.

Tak sengaja, ketika Ia jauh di Prancis dan tengah memikirkan Temari, Ia menemukannya. Ia menerima surat yang salah. Temari menulis dua surat yang ditujukan padanya dan juga Baki. Tapi surat yang seharusnya Baki terima ada padanya. Geram, Ia menyobek surat itu saat itu juga. Bahkan kini setelah bertahun-tahun, masih terasa sakit bagi pria Nara itu.

Dan kemudian, rasa bencinya terhadap Baki menumpuk menjadi rasa ingin membunuh. Dia berhasil untuk bersikap biasa di depan Baki, agar anak buahnya itu tidak curiga. Hanya Chouji yang menaruh curiga padanya. Ia masih muda dan pandai membaca situasi.

Dia dengan sengaja mengirim Baki untuk mati, dan Ia tidak menyesal. Itu mudah dilakukannya. Orang selalu membuat kesalahan dan opsir-opsir itu dikirim untuk mati sia-sia.

Temari tidak tahu. Mungkin tanpa sepengetahuannya, wanita itu menangisi Baki. Sekembalinya Ia ke Inggris, wanita itu tidak menampakkan kecurigaan. Namun, tiga atau empat tahun kemudian, naasnya wanita itu mati karena sakit.

Dan semua itu sudah lama terjadi, tidak ada gunanya. Baik Baki maupun Temari, semuanya sudah mati. Bagaimana pun itu membuatnya merasa kesepian. Keluar dari dunia militer dan menjauhi teman-teman lama.

Malam ini, sebuah suara membeberkan cerita lama yang Ia sembunyikan. Apakah Ia bisa memendam rasa jijik, benci, dan bersalah? Sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini.", ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan nada pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba dia tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan pulau ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Lampu meja di sampingnya masih menyala, Ia takut akan kegelapan. Ia masih berpikir kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

 _Karang hitam, pasir kuning yang halus di Cornwall. Akasuna Mirai yang gemuk dan lucu, gadis kecil yang suka menarik-narik tangannya._

 _"Saya ingin berenang ke batu karang itu, Sakura-sensei. Mengapa tidak boleh?"_

 _Dia hanya menatap ke atas dimana Sasori menatapnya dalam sembari menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Malamnya, saat gadis kecil itu tertidur, pria bersurai merah itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sepanjang bibir pantai. Kemudian, lengan Sasori memeluknya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, sangat.", bisiknya saat itu._

 _Ia hanya mampu diam. Ia sudah tahu itu, dan Ia pun juga sama._

 _"Tapi Aku tak bisa menikahimu. Aku tak memiliki uang. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku pernah bermimpi menjadi orang kaya andai saja saat itu bayi yang dilahirkan Kurenai adalah laki-laki."_

 _Seandainya bayi itu laki-laki, Sasori pasti sudah kaya sekarang. Ia pernah mengeluh sekali tentang itu._

 _"Terus terang saja Aku kecewa. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Mirai adalah anak yang baik, dan Aku menyayanginya.", ucap Sasori pada akhirnya._

 _Mirai memang anak yang baik, sangat akrab dengan ayahnya, Sasori. Dan Sasori bukan orang pendedam, menerima gadis kecil itu apa adanya._

 _Tubuh Mirai memang lemah, bahkan dikhawatirkan tidak dapat tumbuh dengan baik. Dan kemudian-?_

 _"Sakura-sensei, mengapa Saya tidak boleh berenang ke tengah?", rengek Mirai lagi._

 _Rengekan yang berulang-ulang dan sangat menjengkelkan._

 _"Terlalu jauh, Mirai.", jawabnya dengan senyuman palsu._

 _"Tapi Sakura-sensei-"_

Haruno Sakura tersadar akan bayangan masa lalunya, Ia bangkit menuju meja rias dan mencari beberapa butir aspirin. Ia menggigil ketika teringat bagaimana Inuzuka Kiba mati dengan tersenggal-senggal dan wajah membiru.

"Jika Aku ingin bunuh diri, setidaknya Aku akan meminum Veronal sebanyak-banyaknya atau semacamnya, bukan sianida. Itu terlalu mengerikan.", ucapnya gemetar.

Ketika Ia melewati perapian, Ia melihat syal kecil di pigura.

 _Sepuluh anak negro makan malam_

 _Seorang tersedak, tinggal sembilan_

'Mengerikan sekali, seperti tadi sore.', pikirnya.

Inuzuka Kiba ingin mati? Dia sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya mati. Kematian hanya untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Sabaku tengah bermimpi. Dalam ruang operasi udara terasa panas. Keringat mengalir pada wajahnya, tangannya terasa lembab sehingga Ia tidak dapat memegang pisau bedah dengan baik.

Pisau itu tajam sekali. Mudah sekali melakukan pembunuhan dengan pisau itu. Dan tentu saja Ia sedang melakukan pembunuhan.

Tubuh wanita itu terlihat berbeda. Sebelumnya tampak besar dan berat, namun kini kecil dan ringan. Dan wajahnya tersembunyi. Siapakah yang harus dibunuhnya?

Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi dia harus tahu! Apakah harus bertanya kepada perawat? Tapi perawat di depannya memandang penuh rasa curiga.

Tapi siapa yang ada di meja operasi? Tidak seharusnya wajahnya ditutup seperti itu. Seandainya Ia bisa melihat wajah itu..

Ia membuka kainnya. Lihatlah, di depannya. Sosok wanita angkuh, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan apa katanya tadi? Di tengah-tengah kehidupan kita mati? Omong kosong! Dan sekarang dia tertawa. Tolong! Jangan tutupi lagi wajah itu dengan kain. Suster, berikan Aku obat biusnya. Mana eter-nya? Tadi Aku telah membawanya, apakah Aku melupakannya? _Chateau Neuf de, Pape?_ Ya, itu juga boleh.

Ambil kain penutup wajah itu, suster! Ya, Aku tahu. Itu wajah Inuzuka Kiba yang membiru, tertawa liar. Menggoncang-goncang meja operasi.

Awas, suster! Tenangkan dia! Tenang-

Tiba-tiba Dokter Sabaku terbangun. Ini sudah pagi. Dan seseorang telah membangunkannya dengan menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Ternyata Tuan Tazuna. Dengan wajah pucat Ia berkata, "Dokter! Dokter!"

Kini, Ia benar-benar terbangun. Perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dan berkata dengan tajam, "Ada apa?"

"Istri Saya, Dokter. Saya tidak bisa membangunkannya. Dan Ia kelihatan aneh."

Sabaku Gaara bergegas mengenakan baju atasannya dan mengikuti Tuan Tazuna. Ia membungkuk di atas tubuh wanita yang sedang tidur dengan tenang. Mengangkat tangan yang dingin, membuka kelopak matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Tuan Tazuna.

"Dokter, apakah dia-"

Membasahi bibirnya sejenak, Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"A-apakah, apakah karena jantungnya, Dokter?"

Sabaku Gaara diam sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Biasanya, bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini menderita tegangan otot."

"Apakah ada dokter lain yang merawatnya?"

"Dokter? Sudah bertahun-tahun kami tidak ke dokter."

"Dan Anda mengira bahwa dia menderita penyakit jantung?"

"T-tidak, Dokter. Hanya khawatir saja."

"Lalu, apakah biasanya dia tidur nyenyak?"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Tuan Tazuna menautkan jari-jarinya. "Tidak, Dokter."

"Apakah dia meminum sesuatu agar dapat tidur?"

"Setahu Saya tidak."

Dokter Sabaku mendekati rak dalam kamar mandi dan memeriksa setiap lacinya. Hanya terdapat beberapa peralatan mandi di sana, tidak ada obat tidur.

"Tadi malam dia tidak menelan apa-apa, Dokter. Kecuali yang Dokter berikan padanya.", ujar Tuan Tazuna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika gong pertanda makan pagi berbunyi, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan setiap orang sudah bersiap di meja makan. Tuan Nara dan Uchiha berdiri di teras depan, berbincang sedikit tentang politik saat ini. Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto berkeliling di puncak pulau di belakang rumah, di sana mereka bertemu Shimura Sai yang tengah memperhatikan daratan seberang.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda perahu motor. Saya menunggunya dari tadi.", ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Devon seperti orang mengantuk. Segalanya datang terlambat.", komentar Nona Haruno seraya tersenyum.

Uzumaki Naruto memandang ke arah laut, kemudian bertanya, "Apa pendapat Anda mengenai cuaca hari ini, Tuan Shimura?"

"Saya rasa cukup baik."

"Tidak, akan ada badai sebelum petang.", elak Uzumaki itu dengan bersiul.

"Hujan badai?", kali ini Shimura Sai menoleh ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang terdengar Tuan Tazuna memanggil mereka seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Aa, saatnya makan pagi.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto sambil berlalu.

Sambil berjalan, Shimura Sai mendekat ke arahnya dan berkata dengan sedikit menggumam, "Anda tahu? Saya tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu bunuh diri, Saya memikirkannya semalaman."

"Anda punya teori lain?", tantangnya.

"Saya perlu bukti. Yang pertama adalah motifnya."

Ketika Haruno Sakura sampai di teras depan, Hyuuga Hinata telah berdiri menunggunya dan bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Apa perahunya sudah datang?"

"Belum."

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Di tengah-tengah meja ada sepiring besar telur dan ham, juga beberapa teh dan kopi. Tuan Tazuna baru saja masuk kembali ke dapur.

"Orang itu kelihatan pucat.", komentar sang Hime.

Suara dehaman kecil menimpali ucapannya, Dokter Sabaku menaikkan telunjuknya ke arah bibir, menandakan Ia harus diam.

"Anda harus maklum dengan ehm-kekurangan pagi ini, Nona Hyuuga. Tuan Tazuna harus menyiapkan semuanya sendirian. Nyonya Ayame ehm-sedang tidak dapat bekerja.", bisiknya pelan.

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?", desis sang Hime tajam.

"Mari kita mulai makan dulu. Telur itu nanti dingin. Setelah itu, ada yang ingin Saya bicarakan dengan Anda semua.", tegas Dokter Sabaku, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hyuuga Hinata.

Dengan adanya saling pengertian, pembicaraan tentang pulau itu dapat dihindari. Sambil berbisik, beberapa dari mereka dengan santai membicarakan berita-berita terkini. Kemudian setelah piring-piring dibersihkan, Dokter Sabaku memundurkan kursinya, berdehem kecil dan berbicara.

"Saya memutuskan untuk menunggu Anda semua hingga selesai makan sebelum menyampaikan berita duka. Tadi malam Nyonya Ayame meninggal dalam tidurnya."

Terdengar suara-suara terkejut dari bibir mereka.

"Tidak mungkin! Telah terjadi dua kematian di pulau ini!", pekik Haruno Sakura.

"Hn. Apa penyebab kematiannya?", selidik Uchiha Sasuke dengan mata menyipit.

Seraya mengendikkan bahu, Dokter Sabaku menjawab, "Saya belum bisa memastikan."

"Apakah harus ada otopsi?"

"Tentu saja Saya tidak bisa memberikan surat keterangan. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai kesehatan wanita itu."

"Apakah mungkin serangan jantung? Ia sangat terpukul tadi malam.", sahut Nona Haruno.

"Jantungnya memang tidak bekerja. Tapi tidak ada kepastian mengenai penyebabnya.", jawab Dokter Sabaku.

"Karma.", celetuk Hyuuga Hinata dingin dan tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud Anda, Nona Hyuuga?!"

"Anda semua sudah mendengarnya. Wanita itu dan juga suaminya telah dituduh membunuh bekas majikannya dengan sengaja.", ucapnya dingin.

"Dan menurut Anda?"

"Saya pikir tuduhan itu benar. Lihat saja, Ia sampai pingsan tadi malam. Dengan dibeberkannya kejahatannya, Ia merasa terpukul dan akhirnya meninggal."

Dokter Sabaku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan. Tapi kita tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja tanpa memperhitungkan kondisi kesehatannya. Bisa saja ada kelemahan jantung."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini takdir.", jawab sang Hime seakan tak mau kalah.

Setiap orang terkejut, Shimura Sai berkata dengan perasaan tidak enak, "Hal itu terlalu menyimpang, Nona Hyuuga."

Mata pearlnya menajam, dagunya terangkat, "Anda menganggap bahwa orang yang berdosa tidak akan dihukum oleh Tuhan. Tapi Saya percaya akan itu."

Uchiha Sasuke mengusap dagunya seraya mendesah pelan. "Nona, pada pengalaman Saya menangani pengadilan, Tuhan menyerahkan tugas mengadili dan menghukum kepada kita, manusia fana. Dan proses pengadilan serta hukuman itu selingkali mengalami kesulitan atau dikatakan tidak ada jalan pintas."

Hyuuga Hinata hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. Sementara Shimura Sai mulai melancarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa saja yang dimakan dan diminumnya kemarin setelah dia pergi tidur?"

"Tidak ada.", jawab Sabaku Gaara.

"Sungguh tidak ada? Teh? Air? Saya kira wanita seperti dia biasanya suka minum teh."

"Tuan Tazuna mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak meminum apa pun."

"Bisa saja dia bilang begitu."

Sabaku Gaara menatapnya dengan tajam, terkejut dengan ucapan pria pucat ini.

"Jadi Anda beranggapan begitu?", kali ini Uzumaki Naruto yang membuka suara.

"Mengapa tidak? Kita mendengar tuduhan itu semalam. Mungkin itu suatu hal yang gila, tapi sebaliknya, mungkin juga bukan. Jika tuduhan terhadap Tuan Tazuna dan Nyonya Ayame salah, mungkin dari kemarin mereka akan merasa aman-"

"Tidak. Saya rasa Nyonya Ayame tidak pernah merasa aman.", potong Haruno Sakura.

"Ck, dasar wanita.", desis Shimura Sai pelan.

"Itu memang mungkin. Semalam, ketika suara itu membeberkan semua kegilaan itu, apa yang terjadi? Wanita itu berantakan. Perhatikan bagaimana sikap suaminya ketika Ia siuman, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Dia seperti kucing di atas bara api, ketakutan setengah mati jika sewaktu-waktu istrinya mengatakan sesuatu. Dan tentang posisi itu, mereka telah melakukan pembunuhan itu, dan bebas. Tapi jika diungkit-ungkit lagi, apa yang terjadi? Sepuluh dibanding satu, wanita itu pasti akan mengaku. Dia tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk berpura-pura. Dia merupakan bahaya besar bagi suaminya. Walau pun dia berbohong sampai kiamat pun, dia merupakan ancaman besar bagi suaminya. Jadi, daripada terancam, mungkin saja Tuan Tazuna memasukkan sesuatu pada minuman Nyonya Ayame.", ujar Shimura Sai panjang lebar.

"Di samping tempat tidurnya tidak ada cangkir atau apa pun. Semuanya kosong, Saya baru saja memeriksanya tadi pagi.", ujar Sabaku Gaara.

Shimura Sai mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja, hal pertama yang dilakukan Tuan Tazuna adalah mencuci cangkir atau gelas yang telah digunakan Nyonya Ayame untuk minum, untuk menghindari bukti."

"Yah, mungkin hal itu benar. Tapi agak mustahil jika seorang suami melakukan hal seburuk itu pada istrinya.", timpal Nara Shikamaru.

"Heh, jika laki-laki dalam tekanan, dia tidak akan memikirkan perasaan.", tukas Shimura Sai.

Ruangan itu hening sejenak, sebelum mereka melanjutkan perbincangan, Tuan Tazuna masuk dari arah dapur. Kemudian Ia bertanya kepada setiap orang di sana.

"Apakah ada lagi yang Anda perlukan?"

"Hn, tidak. Jam berapa perahu itu biasanya datang?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Antara jam tujuh atau delapan, Tuan. Terkadang lebih. Saya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Fred Naraccot pagi ini, jika Ia sakit Ia akan digantikan adiknya."

"Jam berapa sekarang?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hampir jam sepuluh, Tuan."

Tiba-tiba semuanya terdiam begitu saja. Menunggu, berharap kapal itu segera datang menjemput mereka. Nara Shikamaru mendekat dan menepuk bahu Tuan Tazuna pelan.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu, Tuan Tazuna. Dokter Sabaku baru saja memberitahu kami."

Tuan Tazuna menunduk pelan, "Ya, Tuan. Terima kasih."

Kemudian Ia mengambil beberapa piring kosong di atas meja. Ruangan itu kembali hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di teras luar, dua orang lelaki dewasa tengah berbincang, menunggu kedatangan perahu yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Tentang perahu itu-", ucapannya terputus begitu saja, tatapannya nanar, lurus ke depan.

Mengangguk pelan, lawan bicaranya membalas, "Saya mengerti, Tuan Uzumaki. Perahu motor itu seharusnya tiba dua jam yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga datang. Apa yang terjadi?", ujar Shimura Sai.

"Sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"Ini bukan suatu kebetulan, Anda mengerti maksud Saya, bukan? Ini sepertinya sudah direncanakan. Semuanya saling berkaitan."

"Jadi, Anda pikir perahu itu tidak akan datang?"

Sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba menimpali dari belakang mereka, "Perahu motor itu tidak akan datang."

Keduanya terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Mata Shimura Sai sedikit menyipit menatap sosok yang tengah menyela perbincangannya.

"Anda juga berpendapat begitu, Tuan Nara?"

"Heh, tentu saja perahu itu tidak akan datang. Kita berharap dapat keluar dari pulau ini, bukan? Kita tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Ini akhir dari segalanya."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Ia melanjutkan, "Itulah yang dinamakan kedamaian."

Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan pergi, berjalan sepanjang teras, menuruni karang curam menuju laut dan berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

"Hm. Satu lagi orang gila. Kelihatannya kita akan segera mengikutinya.", ujar Shimura Sai.

"Saya rasa tidak dengan Anda, Tuan Shimura.", komentar Uzumaki Naruto sembari memasang seringainya.

Pria pucat itu hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian berkata, "Perlu usaha besar untuk membuat Saya segila itu. Dan Saya rasa Anda pun juga sama, Tuan Uzumaki."

"Keh, Saya merasa cukup waras untuk saat ini.", jawab pria Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Sabaku keluar menuju teras, berdiri dengan ragu-ragu. Di sebelah kirinya, Tuan Uzumaki dan Tuan Shimura tengah berbincang, sementara di sisi kanannya, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia menoleh ke arah mantan hakim itu. Tapi kemudian Tuan Tazuna berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Bisa Saya bicara sebentar dengan Tuan?"

Sabaku Gaara menoleh. Ia terkejut, badan lelaki tua di depannya tampak gemetar dan pucat.

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam, Tuan?", ulangnya sekali lagi.

Mengangguk pelan, Ia hanya mengikuti Tuan Tazuna dari belakang. Kemudian, setelah mereka berdua duduk, Sabaku Gaara bertanya akan rasa penasarannya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Tazuna?"

Meneguk ludah sebentar, lelaki tua itu menjawab, "Ada sesuatu hal yang aneh yang tidak Saya mengerti, Tuan."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Mungkin Anda akan mengira ini bukan apa-apa, atau Saya yang gila. Tapi ini harus dijelaskan, Tuan. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Baiklah, jangan berbelit-belit."

Tuan Tazuna meneguk ludahnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini tentang boneka porselin yang ada di tengah meja, Tuan. Dulu berjumlah sepuluh, bukan? Saya bersumpah dulunya berjumlah sepuluh."

"Ya, sepuluh. Kita semua menghitungnya saat makan malam kemarin."

Tuan Tazuna mendekatkan diri seraya berbisik, "Itulah yang aneh, Tuan. Kemarin malam ketika Saya membersihkan meja, hanya ada sembilan buah. Awalnya Saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin sebuah hal yang wajar. Pagi ini Saya tidak memperhatikannya, tapi ketika tadi Saya membereskan meja makan, hanya tinggal delapan buah, Tuan! Sulit dipercaya, hanya ada delapan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 completed. Masih banyak flashback antar tokoh, tapi mulai menguak beberapa alibi juga. Ada yg penasaran sama alibi Hyuuga Hinata? Siap2 di chapter depan, mungkin juga lebih banyak penyelidikan. Author mau tanya, kalo ada yg bs nebak sih. Kira2 si UNKNOWN yg ngirim mereka2 kesini itu siapa yaa? Bagi yg uda pernah baca novel agatha christie yg ten little niggers pasti tau, tp diam dulu hehe.

Now it's time to reply the review :

 **Ryuki Akira** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Wah, kita sama :D saya baca pdf dan bukunya, tp pinjem. Maklum, buku itu limited edition jd sulit untuk mencarinya apalagi membelinya.

 **Yuuna Emiko** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Buku langka, ya? Hehehe. Sepertinya begitu *smirk*

 **Arina** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Sepertinya begitu, ikuti trus fic ini yaa

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Fic ini mungkin msh panjang loh, ikuti trus yaa

 **Hinamori Hikari** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Maaf kalo gaada romance antar tokoh, namanya jg fic pure mystery/crime hehe

 **Who am I** : Thanks for your review, and you made me so curious with your nickname. makasih masukannya, sangat membantu.

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan pagi, Hyuuga Hinata mengajak Nona Haruno untuk berbincang di teras, seraya menunggu perahu motor datang. Angin berhembus ringan, ujung-ujung ombak putih bermunculan di laut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan perahu motor.

Hyuuga Hinata membuka perbincangan, "Laki-laki yang menyeberangkan kita kemari sepertinya adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Aneh sekali jika hari ini dia tidak datang."

Seakan tak menanggapi ucapan itu, Haruno Sakura meremas roknya pelan. Ia gelisah sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri, Ia ingin segera pergi dari pulau ini. Mencoba mengambil napas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Saya ingin perahu itu datang, Saya ingin pergi dari sini.", ujarnya pelan.

"Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.", timpal sang Hime.

"Semua ini... Tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Hm. Saya heran mengapa mudah sekali tertipu. Padahal jika dilihat lagi, surat undangan itu memang mencurigakan. Tapi mengapa Saya tidak ragu sejak awal."

"Saya juga."

"Hm. Manusia memang mudah meremehkan sesuatu."

Menarik napas lagi dengan bibir bergetar, Haruno Sakura bertanya, "Apakah Anda benar-benar berpendapat seperti makan malam kemarin?"

"Maksud Anda?"

"Apakah menurut Anda, Tuan Tazuna dan Nyonya Ayame benar-benar membunuh majikannya yang dulu?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke arah laut, Ia menjawab, "Ya, menurut Saya memang begitu. Kalau Anda?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Jika Anda memahami gelagat mereka saat itu seperti yang Saya katakan semalam, Anda pasti menyadarinya. Dosa memang akan selalu mengejar orang-orang semacam mereka."

"T-tapi, Nona Hyuuga. Dalam hal ini-"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Maksud Anda?"

"Tuduhan-tuduhan yang lain, apakah itu tidak benar?"

Tetap dengan wajah datarnya yang nampak tenang, sang Hime menjawab, "Aa, Saya mengerti. Misalnya tuduhan terhadap Tuan Uzumaki, yang mengaku telah membunuh dan meninggalkan dua puluh orang dalam suatu suku."

"Mereka hanya orang-orang pribumi, bukan?"

"Hitam atau putih, mereka saudara kita.", tukas sang Hime dengan tatapan tajam, nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

Haruno Sakura yang merasa salah dalam berkata hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan perkataan wanita di depannya.

"Asalkan Anda tahu, dengan mempertimbangkan situasi Saya tidak berbicara apa-apa semalam. Persoalan semacam itu tidak pantas dibicarakan di depan laki-laki."

"Mengapa?"

"Anko Mitarashi, dulunya bekerja di kediaman Hyuuga. Sikapnya sopan, rapi dan penurut. Saya senang dengan sikapnya, tapi semuanya hanya polesan. Dia adalah gadis liar tanpa moral, menjijikkan. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Saya mengetahui dia mengalami 'kecelakaan'. Itu merupakan pukulan bagi Saya, orang tuanya adalah orang baik-baik dan telah mendidiknya dengan ketat. Saya senang mereka juga tidak memaafkan gadis bodoh itu."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Rupanya dia tidak puas dengan dosanya. Membuat dosa yang lebih parah, Ia bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?!"

"Terjun ke sungai."

Tubuh Nona Haruno menegang seketika, Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah wanita itu. Dalam sekejap Ia memandang wanita itu sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"B-bagaimana perasaan Anda mengetahui Ia bunuh diri? Menyesalkah? Atau merasa kasihan?"

"Saya? Saya tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan.", ucapnya angkuh.

"Tapi bukankah sikap Anda yang membuat Ia nekat?"

Hyuuga Hinata menjawab dengan nada tajam, "Sikapnya sendiri, dosanya sendiri. Itulah penyebab dia melakukannya. Jika dia bersikap baik dan sederhana, pastilah dia tidak akan bernasib seperti itu."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Nona Haruno. Dalam matanya, tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Yang terlihat adalah rasa egois dan keras kepala. Sementara Haruno Sakura merasa ngeri dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai acara makan pagi, Dokter Sabaku keluar menuju teras. Tampak di sana Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan santai menatap ke arah laut. Di seberang kirinya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai tengah merokok bersama, tanpa ada perbincangan. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dokter muda itu mendekati keduanya.

"Maaf, Tuan Uzumaki. Bisa bicara dengan Anda sebentar?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pria kuning itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Kemudian, keduanya meninggalkan teras, menuruni lekukan karang yang menuju laut. Ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat yang cukup jauh, Sabaku Gaara membuka suara.

"Saya ingin berkonsultasi."

Membalas dengan tatapan heran, Uzumaki Naruto menjawab, "Hei, soal obat-obatan bukan keahlianku."

"Bukan, ini tentang hal umum."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Hm, menurut Anda bagaimana dengan situasi kita semua?"

Berpikir sejenak, pria pirang itu kemudian menjawab, "Bukankah kita sudah bisa menebaknya?"

"Bagaimana menurut Anda tentang teori Tuan Shimura mengenai wanita itu?"

Seraya menghembuskan rokoknya, Ia menjawab, "Sebenarnya, itu sangat mungkin. Jika dilihat dari satu sudut."

"Begitu."

"Ini didasarkan dari keberhasilan pasangan pelayan itu untuk lolos dari tuduhan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pendapat Anda mengenai mereka? Bukankah mereka membunuh dengan meracun bekas majikannya?"

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Uzumaki. Ini lebih sederhana. Tadi pagi Saya menanyai Tuan Tazuna mengenai penyakit Nyonya Koharu. Jawabannya memberikan petunjuk dan Saya tak perlu menjelaskan secara detail. Dalam suatu serangan jantung, dibutuhkan aminitrit. Jika terjadi serangan, ampul aminitrit dibuka dan dihirupkan. Jika tidak, berakibat fatal. Anda paham maksud Saya, bukan?"

"Ah, sederhana. Tentu sangat mudah dilakukan."

"Ya, dan tidak perlu apa-apa. Dan malam itu Tuan Tazuna berusaha memanggil dokter, tapi tak seorang pun yang tahu."

"Dan walau pun ada yang tahu, tidak ada barang bukti yang memberatkan mereka.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto seraya menyeringai.

Namun, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah, "Tapi tentu saja, itu menjelaskan hal itu."

"Maaf, maksud Anda?"

"Maksudnya, ini menjelaskan tentang Pulau Negro. Ada perkara kriminal yang tidak bisa dituduhkan pada para pelakunya. Contohnya kasus Tuan Tazuna, lalu kasus si hakim Uchiha itu yang tak bisa dibuktikan karena lindungan hukum."

"Dan Anda percaya dengan cerita itu?"

Dengan seringaiannya, Uzumaki Naruto menjawab, "Oh, tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke memang membunuh Danzo. Dia membunuhnya sama seperti menusukkan pisau ke tubuh musuhnya. Tapi dia cukup pandai karena melakukannya di kursi hakim dengan jubah hakimnya. Jadi siapa pun tak akan menuduhnya."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran terlintas begitu saja di kepala dokter muda itu, 'Pembunuhan di rumah sakit, pembunuhan di meja operasi... Aman... Ya, Aman.'

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dokter muda itu melanjutkan, "Baik, sekarang kita bicarakan mengenai alasan Tuan Owen itu mengumpulkan kita semua di sini."

"Ada pendapat, Dokter?"

"Ehm, tidak. Mari kita kembali pada kematian wanita itu, Nyonya Ayame. Tuan Tazuna membunuhnya karena takut Ia akan membuka rahasianya. Kemungkinan kedua, Nyonya Ayame terlalu takut sehingga melakukan bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri?"

"Ya, bagaimana pendapat Anda?"

"Memang mungkin, tapi bagaimana dengan kematian Inuzuka Kiba? Dua kasus bunuh diri dalam dua belas jam rasanya sangat sulit untuk diterima. Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia membawa potassium sianida? Karena Saya dengar potassium bukan barang yang bisa dibawa seenaknya. Dan Anda lebih tahu mengenai hal ini, Dokter."

"Tidak ada orang waras yang akan membawa potassium sianida. Kecuali orang itu seseorang yang akan mengambil sarang lebah."

"Benarkah? Jadi, tidak mungkin pemuda itu membawanya, bukan? Jika bukan bermaksud bunuh diri sebelum kemari, maka-"

"Maka?"

Pria pirang itu menyeringai lagi, "Mengapa Anda menyuruh Saya mengatakannya. Bukankah sudah ada di ujung lidah Anda sendiri. Tentu saja Inuzuka Kiba dibunuh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Sabaku menarik napas panjang, "Dan mengenai Nyonya Ayame?"

Dengan perlahan-lahan, pria Uzumaki itu menjawab, "Begini, Inuzuka Kiba sudah pasti dikatakan bunuh diri seandainya tidak ada kematian Nyonya Ayame, dan juga sebaliknya. Tapi ada teori lain yang dibutuhkan disini, mengenai dua kematian yang berturut-turut."

"Mungkin Saya bisa menjelaskan sedikit mengenai teori itu."

Kemudian, Dokter Sabaku menceritakan mengenai hilangnya boneka-boneka porselin di atas meja secara misterius, seperti yang Ia dengar dari Tuan Tazuna.

"Ya, memang kemarin ada sepuluh. Dan menurut Anda, sekarang ada delapan?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto setengah tak percaya.

"Jika Anda mengingat sajak ini, Anda pasti mengerti, Tuan Uzumaki.

 _Sepuluh anak negro makan malam_

 _Seorang tersedak, tinggal sembilan_

 _Sembilan anak negro begadang jauh malam_

 _Seorang tertidur, tinggal delapan_ "

Kedua lelaki itu saling memandang, sejurus kemudian Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai dan membuang rokoknya.

"Terlalu cocok untuk dikatakan sebagai kebetulan! Tadi malam Inuzuka Kiba mati karena tersedak. Lalu, Nyonya Ayame yang mati dalam tidurnya."

"Dan kemudian?"

"Dan kemudian ada negro yang lain! Negro di onggokan kayu! Mr. X! Si Owen sialan itu! UN Owen, seseorang yang tak diketahui."

"Ah, Anda benar. Tapi Tuan Tazuna bersumpah bahwa tidak ada orang lain di pulau ini kecuali kita bersepuluh."

"Cih, dia salah. Bisa saja dia berbohong!"

Sabaku Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Saya rasa tidak. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong, dia sendiri seperti orang ketakutan setengah mati."

Pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan sebagai tanggapannya. "Pagi ini tidak ada perahu. Cocok sekali, lagi-lagi rencana Tuan Owen. Pulau Negro harus diisolir sampai dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

Tiba-tiba wajah Sabaku Gaara memucat, "Anda tahu? Mungkin saja Tuan Owen ini pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak disadari Tuan Owen."

"Apa itu?"

"Pulau ini hanya lahan gundul. Kita bisa mencarinya dengan singkat. Kita akan mencari UN Owen."

"Dia sangat berbahaya.", ujar dokter muda itu mengingatkan.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya tertawa, "Berbahaya? Siapa yang takut pada serigala licik macam dia? Saya yang akan berbahaya jika berhasil menangkapnya."

Sabaku Gaara kembali diam sebelum Ia berkata lagi, "Tuan Shimura mungkin bisa membantu kita. Lebih baik jangan memberi tahu wanita-wanita itu. Sedangkan mantan jenderal Nara dan mantan hakim Uchiha pasti lebih mementingkan pemikiran teorinya daripada bergerak. Saya rasa, kita bertiga sudah cukup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimura Sai orang yang mudah diajak, Ia menyetujui pertimbangan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian katakan mengenai boneka porselin itu memang aneh, gila. Tapi satu yang perlu diingat, kalian tidak menganggap bahwa ide si Owen ini menggunakan orang lain sebagai perantara, seperti yang sudah-sudah?"

"Hei, Dokter. Coba terangkan lagi pada kawan kita satu ini.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Maksud Saya begini, setelah keributan semalam, Inuzuka Kiba ketakutan dan meracun dirinya. Lalu Tuan Tazuna ketakutan dan membunuh istrinya, semua sesuai rencana Tuan Owen."

Sabaku Gaara kembali menerangkan sambil menekankan soal sianida, dan Shimura Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, Saya paham. Itu bukan barang yang biasa dibawa-bawa. Tapi, bagaimana bisa itu berada dalam minumannya?"

Uzumaki Naruto menjawab, "Saya juga memikirkannya, semalam Inuzuka Kiba meminumnya beberapa kali. Di antara dua minuman terakhir, ada jeda cukup lama. Waktu itu gelasnya terletak di dekat meja, Saya kira mungkin di meja kecil dekat jendela yang terbuka. Seseorang bisa saja memasukkan sianida ke dalam gelasnya."

"Tanpa terlihat oleh kita?", tanya Shimura Sai dengan heran.

Pria pirang itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Waktu itu kita sedang ribut di luar, bukan?"

"Ya, kita telah diserang ketika ribut sendiri di ruangan. Saya rasa itu mungkin.", timpal Dokter Sabaku.

"Jadi, begitu. Baiklah, kawan. Kita mulai saja. Tidak ada yang membawa pistol? Sepertinya ini mengharapkan terlalu banyak."

"Aa, Saya membawanya.", ujar pria Uzumaki itu seraya menepuk saku celananya.

Mata kelam pria pucat itu terbuka lebar, "Anda selalu membawanya?"

"Yeah. Saya selalu pergi ke tempat-tempat berbahaya."

"Oh, mungkin Anda belum pernah pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya seperti ini. Jika Anda pergi ke pulau terpencil seperti ini, mungkin pembunuh berantai berdarah dingin yang sedang bersembunyi itu memiliki perlengkapan senjata lebih."

Sabaku Gaara berdeham kecil, "Mungkin Anda salah, Tuan Shimura. Banyak pembunuh gila adalah orang yang tenang, tak dicurigai. Orang-orang yang menyenangkan."

Memasang senyum palsunya, Ia menjawab, "Saya rasa yang satu ini berbeda, Dokter Sabaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya mulai menjelajahi pulau, nyatanya sangat sederhana untuk dilakukan. Di sebelah barat laut arah pantai, karang langsung melandai ke laut. Permukaannya tidak terputus. Di bagian lain pulau itu tidak terdapat pepohonan. Ketiganya bekerja dengan sangat teliti, mulai dari tempat yang tinggi hingga batas air, mengamati celah-celah karang yang mungkin membentuk gua. Namun tak ada satu pun gua yang berhasil mereka temukan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tepi air dimana Nara Shikamaru tengah duduk memandangi laut. Pemandangan yang bagus dan tenang. Ia tidak memperhatikan ketiganya. Sikap acuhnya membuat perasaan tidak enak bagi ketiga pria itu. Sedangkan Shimura Sai berpikir bahwa sikap pria Nara di depannya ini sangat tidak wajar.

Memberanikan diri, Ia berdehem pelan dan mulai mengajak bicara, "Tempat yang bagus dan tenang, Tuan Nara?"

Nara Shikamaru hanya melirik dan berkata, "Waktunya tinggal sedikit. Jangan ganggu Aku. Mendokusai."

"Kami tidak mengganggu Anda, hanya berkeliling di pulau ini. Kami hanya ingin tahu apakah Anda orang yang sedang bersembunyi di pulau ini?"

Mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, pria Nara itu berbicara dengan nada lebih keras, "Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa. Pergilah!"

Shimura Sai memutuskan untuk mundur, berbalik dan berbicara kepada keduanya.

"Dia gila. Jangan berbicara padanya."

"Apa yang dia katakan?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Sesuatu tentang waktu yang tinggal sedikit dan Ia tak mau diganggu."

Dokter Sabaku menggumam, "Saya kira sekarang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penyelidikan mereka telah selesai, ketiganya berdiri di tempat tertinggi, memperhatikan daratan. Tidak ada perahu datang. Suhu udara yang cukup sejuk.

"Tidak ada perahu. Badai akan segera datang. Brengsek! Kita tidak bisa melihat Sticklehaven dari sini, seharusnya kita sudah membuat isyarat.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kita bisa membuat api unggun malam ini.", timpal Shimura Sai.

"Sialnya, semuanya seperti sudah diatur.", jawab pria pirang itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Keh, mungkin suatu lelucon. Kita dibuat seperti terdampar di sini. Dan tidak ada isyarat yang diperhatikan. Benar-benar lelucon konyol yang direncanakan."

"Anda pikir mereka akan menerima cerita bualan itu?"

"Percaya lebih mudah daripada kebenaran. Seandainya orang-orang Sticklehaven itu diberi tahu bahwa pulau ini harus diisolir hingga 'Tuan Tak Dikenal' selesai membunuh tamu-tamunya-apakah Anda pikir mereka akan percaya?!"

"Ada saat-saat Saya tidak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi-", ucapan Dokter Sabaku terputus oleh keraguannya.

"Ha! Itulah dia, 'tapi'. Anda telah mengatakannya, Dokter.", timpal Uzumaki Naruto.

Shimura Sai memandangi laut, "Saya pikir tidak akan ada orang yang bisa naik kemari."

Dokter Sabaku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya kurang yakin, itu cukup curam. Bagaimana seseorang bisa bersembunyi?"

"Mungkin ada lubang di karang. Jika kita memiliki perahu, kita bisa berkeliling pulau ini sekarang.

"Jika kita memiliki perahu, mungkin kita sudah menuju ke daratan sekarang.", timpal Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, benar."

"Kita bisa memastikan apakah ada tempat bersembunyi di sini. Hanya ada satu tempat yang memungkinkan, sebuah lubang-sedikit di sebelah kanan pulau ini. Jika ada yang membawa tali, Saya akan turun melihat ke dalam.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita mencoba. Mungkin sedikit aneh, tapi Saya akan mencarikan talinya terlebih dahulu."

Shimura Sai menuruni karang menuju ke rumah. Uzumaki Naruto memandangi langit, awan mulai menggumpal. Angin semakin kencang, Ia melirik ke arah Sabaku Gaara.

"Anda diam saja, Dokter. Apa yang Anda pikirkan?"

"Saya memikirkan Tuan Nara yang begitu marah tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Nona Haruno gelisah, Ia menghindari pembicaraan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Sang Hime sendiri memilih duduk di pojok teras dan mulai merajut. Sementara di teras utama di seberangnya, mantan hakim Uchiha tengah duduk dengan santainya.

Sesaat kemudian, Haruno Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju laut. Di sana, Ia melihat sosok pria dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas yang membelakanginya, memandang lurus ke depan.

Pria Nara itu bergerak, Ia menoleh. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Ini membuat Haruno Sakura terkejut, pria ini memandangnya sejenak.

"Anda rupanya.", ujar suara berat pria Nara itu.

"Aa, Anda suka memandangi laut, Tuan?", tanya Nona Haruno setelah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. "Ini tempat yang tepat untuk menunggu."

"Menunggu? Apa yang Anda tunggu?"

Nada berat itu melembut. "Kematian. Tapi Saya rasa Anda tahu, bukan? Semuanya sedang menunggu kematian."

"A-apa maksud Anda?"

"Tidak seorang pun dari kita yang akan meninggalkan pulau ini. Itulah rencananya. Dan ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu. Mungkin yang tidak Anda mengerti adalah perasaan lega.", ujarnya seraya memejamkan mata, menikmati angin kencang yang berhembus.

"Rasa lega?"

"Ya. Tentu saja Anda masih sangat naif, masih belum memahaminya. Tapi kematian itu akan tiba. Suatu kelegaan karena pada akhirnya beban yang kita tanggung akan hilang. Anda pun juga akan merasakannya."

"S-saya masih tidak mengerti maksud Anda.", wanita muda itu kini mulai takut terhadap mantan jenderal di depannya.

Lelaki itu kemudian merenung sebelum berkata, "Saya mencintai Temari. Sangat."

"A-apa dia istri Anda?"

"Ya."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, Haruno Sakura masih menunggu pria itu untuk berbicara.

"Itulah sebabnya Saya melakukannya."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Mendokusai. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengelak lagi sekarang, karena kita semua akan mati. Saya mengirim anak buah Saya, Baki untuk mati. Saya pikir itu sama dengan membunuhnya. Aneh, bukan? Pembunuhan, padahal Saya selalu bertindak berdasarkan hukum. Tapi memang tidak terlihat seperti pembunuhan, Saya tidak menyesal. Biarkan laki-laki sialan itu merasakannya. Itulah pikiran Saya pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian-"

"Kemudian?"

"Semuanya. Semua berbeda. Temari meninggal tak lama sesudah itu. Ia menjadi berbeda. Dan Saya...merasa kosong."

Dengan mata yang berubah sayu, pria Nara itu meneruskan, "Anda pun juga pasti akan senang jika kematian itu tiba."

Haruno Sakura berdiri dan berbicara dengan tajam, "Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda!"

"Ya, tapi Saya tahu."

"Tidak. Saya tidak tahu."

Pria itu terdiam, tatapannya datar dan kosong, memandang lurus ke depan. Ia bergumam, "Temari..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Shimura Sai kembali dari rumah dengan membawa tali, Ia melihat Sabaku Gaara tengah merenung masih pada tempat yang sama. Dengan terengah-engah, Ia bertanya.

"Dimana Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Pergi. Mungkin menguji teorinya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali. Saya khawatir mengenai suatu hal."

"Kita semua khawatir."

Dokter muda itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Tentu, tapi bukan itu permasalahannya. Saya khawatir mengenai Tuan Nara."

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

Dengan wajah muram, Ia menjawab, "Pembunuh yang kita cari adalah orang gila. Bagaimana dengan Tuan Nara?"

"Maksudnya, dia pembunuhnya?!"

Ragu-ragu, Dokter Sabaku menjelaskan, "Dengan hanya melihatnya, sebenarnya Saya tidak pantas mengatakannya demikian. Dan Saya bukan ahli penyakit jiwa. Dia-"

"Sedikit tidak waras?", tanya Shimura Sai.

"Aa, tidak. Lupakan. Mungkin Anda benar, ada orang yang bersembunyi di sini. Tuan Uzumaki sudah kembali.", ujar Dokter Sabaku mengalihkan perhatian.

Kemudian mereka melilit talinya.

"Perhatikan tali ini jika menegang, Saya akan hati-hati.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto memperingatkan.

Sedangkan pria Uzumaki itu sibuk memanjat menuruni bagian dalam karang, Shimura Sai berkomentar.

"Dia memanjat seperti kucing."

"Mungkin dulunya dia hobi mendaki gunung?", sahut Sabaku Gaara.

"Ya, mungkin."

Mereka berdua diam kemudian Tuan Shimura berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Rasanya dia sendiri agak aneh. Anda tahu apa yang Saya maksudkan?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bukan orang baik-baik."

"Dalam hal apa?", tanya Dokter Sabaku agak ragu-ragu.

Sedikit menggumam, Shimura Sai menjawab, "Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi Saya tidak akan mempercayainya sedikit pun."

"Saya kira aib-aibnya di masa lalu perlu disembunyikan."

"Apa Anda pernah membawa pistol, Dokter?"

Memandang Shimura Sai dengan heran, Ia menjawab, "Saya? Untuk apa seorang dokter seperti Saya membawanya?"

"Mengapa Tuan Uzumaki membawanya?"

"Mungkin-memang kebiasaannya."

Shimura Sai hanya mendengus kecil. Tali yang dipegangnya tersentak, seketika mereka memegang tali itu kuat-kuat. Setelah tali itu mengendor, mereka berbicara lagi.

"Yah, ada kebiasaan dan 'kebiasaan'. Tuan Uzumaki membawa senjata ke tempat-tempat yang sepi. Memang tidak salah jika seperti itu. Tapi membawa senjata di pulau setandus ini, itu di luar kebiasaan. Orang yang membawa pistol ke mana-mana hanya ada dalam buku.", ujar Shimura Sai.

Dokter Sabaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Mereka bersandar dan memperhatikan Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah memeriksa ke dalam dengan teliti. Namun mereka tahu, sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya, pria pirang itu muncul ke karang. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Sial, tidak ada apa-apa. Pasti pelaku itu ada di rumah, atau di tempat yang lain.", ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menyelidiki rumah itu dengan mudah. Mula-mula mereka menyelidiki bagian luar, baru bagian dalam rumah itu. Tapi mereka tak menemukan tempat satu pun untuk bersembunyi. Rumah itu terbuka, karena memang model rumah modern. Kemudian mereka menuju lantai bawah. Ketika akan naik ke atas, mereka melihat Tuan Tazuna sedang membawa nampan cocktail menuju teras.

"Pelayan baik itu seperti binatang peliharaan, ya? Terus berubah dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah.", ejek Uzumaki Naruto sinis.

"Menurut Saya Tuan Tazuna adalah pelayan paling baik.", puji Dokter Sabaku.

"Istrinya juga hebat dalam memasak. Makan malam kemarin-"

Seketika ucapan Shimura Sai terpotong ketika mereka memasuki kamar pertama. Lama mereka bertiga saling berpandangan di tangga atas. Di sana tidak ada celah untuk bersembunyi.

"Di sini ada tangga kecil.", sahut Shimura Sai.

"Itu menuju kamar pelayan.", timpal Dokter Sabaku.

"Pasti ada tempat di bawah atap, untuk menyimpan tangki air dan lainnya. Ini kemungkinan terbaik dan satu-satunya.", jelas Shimura Sai.

Ketika mereka berada di sana, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang halus. Mereka semua mendengarnya. Dokter Sabaku memegang lengan Shimura Sai dengan kencang, Uzumaki Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya memberi isyarat untuk diam. Mereka mendengarnya lagi. Suara itu bergerak sangat halus dan berasal dari lantai atas mereka.

Dokter Sabaku berbisik, "Dia ada di kamar atas. Kamar tempat mayat Nyonya Ayame berada."

"Tentu saja. Tempat sembunyi paling baik. Tak seorang pun akan masuk ke sana. Sekarang, pelan-pelan.", ujar Shimura Sai dengan berbisik.

Mereka merambat dengan hati-hati ke atas. Di depan kamar itu mereka berhenti. Mereka mendengar suara, seperti sesuatu yang berderit.

Shimura Sai berbisik, "Ayo."

Ia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan masuk, keduanya juga mengikutinya. Kemudian ketiganya menatap dengan heran. Mereka melihat Tuan Tazuna berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit kikuk, Shimura Sai yang paling pertama berbicara.

"Maaf, Tuan Tazuna. Kami ehm-mendengar suara dari kamar ini. Jadi kami kira-"

Dia berhenti. Mengerti arah pembicaraannya, Tuan Tazuna hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya baru saja memindahkan barang-barang Saya. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan jika Saya memakai salah satu kamar di lantai bawah. Kamar yang paling kecil."

"Aa, tentu saja.", jawab Dokter Sabaku. Ia tidak mau melihat mayat yang terbaring di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Kemudian Ia keluar dari kamar dengan membawa barang-barang miliknya yang penuh, menuju lantai bawah. Mereka memeriksa sedikit keadaan dalam kamar tersebut. Hanya ada kekosongan.

"Seandainya saja Saya membawa perlengkapan Saya. Saya ingin tahu apa penyebab kematiannya.", ujar Dokter Sabaku seraya membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk keluar memeriksa ke tempat lainnya.

"Saya rasa kita tidak akan menemukan apa-apa.", lanjutnya.

Shimura Sai berusaha membuka sebuah kunci yang macet. "Orang itu berjalan tanpa suara sama sekali. Baru saja kita melihatnya di kebun. Tak seorang pun dari kita mendengar langkahnya naik ke atas."

"Jadi itu yang menyebabkan kita mengira bahwa suara itu berasal dari orang luar.", timpal Uzumaki Naruto.

Shimura Sai menghilang dalam kegelapan. Uzumaki Naruto menarik senter dari sakunya dan mengikutinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiganya berdiri di tangga atas dan saling berpandangan. Tubuh mereka kotor dan penuh sarang laba-laba. Wajah mereka suram.

Tidak ada orang lain di pulau itu kecuali mereka berdelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 completed. The 3rd victim still a mistery *smirk*. Coba reader tebak, kira2 siapa selanjutnya yg akan mati? Chap ini berisi penyelidikan2, pembunuhan ditunda di chap depan. Walau pun aib semua tokohnya udah kebuka, tp msh ada yg menjadi misteri :)

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Nope, ini murni crime and drama :)

 **Jjjj** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Karena novelnya sudah berat bgt, jd ficnya nggak boleh kalah berat kan? Hehe. Hinata dingin? Sekali2 saya bikin gitu :v makasih sarannya :)

 **Yuuna Emiko** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Saya juga penasaran /eh?

 **Ester** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya.

 **Hyurasan** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Saya sempat kesulitan memilih karakter yg pas, tapi akhirnya jadilah fic ini :v selamat membaca

 **FiaaATiasrizqi** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Maaf, no romance, no pair :v

 **Hiki0717** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Wah, hiki-san cepet bgt ngebut bacanya :D oke, selamat membaca.

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. Kemudian Ia berkata, "Usaha ini sia-sia. Semua pemikiran ini hanya khayalan karena dua kematian yang kebetulan."

"Tapi kita tahu alasannya. Sebagai dokter, Saya yakin apa yang dialami Inuzuka Kiba sama sekali bukan bunuh diri."

"Anda yakin itu bukan kebetulan?"

Shimura Sai yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya hanya mendengus pelan, "Kebetulan yang aneh, Tuan Uzumaki. Dan tentang Nyonya Ayame, mungkin juga sebuah kebetulan."

"Maksud Anda?"

Pria pucat itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Berpikir sejenak, Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Dokter Sabaku, Anda telah memberinya obat bius."

"Obat bius? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Semalam. Bukankah Anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Anda memberikan sesuatu pada wanita itu agar tertidur."

"Itu bukan obat tidur yang berbahaya."

"Obat apa itu?"

"Saya memberinya trional dalam dosis rendah. Obat yang sama sekali tidak berbahaya."

"Anda benar-benar tidak memberikan dalam dosis tinggi, bukan?"

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda!", ucapan Dokter Sabaku mulai meninggi.

"Bisa saja Anda melakukan kekeliruan, Dokter.", sanggah Shimura Sai.

"Saya tidak melakukannya. Anda sangat menggelikan.", ujar dokter muda itu dengan nada sinis.

"Atau-Anda berpikir bahwa Saya memberikan obatnya dengan sengaja?", tantangnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua tetap berkepala dingin. Jangan saling melempar tuduhan.", lerai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saya hanya berpendapat bahwa mungkin saja dokter ini membuat kekeliruan."

Dokter Sabaku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. "Dokter memang bisa membuat suatu kesalahan, kawan."

"Itu bukan kesalahan pertama yang Anda buat, jika suara tuduhan waktu itu adalah benar."

Wajah dokter itu memucat, sedangkan wajah Uzumaki Naruto memerah menahan marah. Ia berkata cepat kepada Shimura Sai.

"Kenapa Anda membuat kekacauan! Kita pernah berada di perahu yang sama, dan Anda pikir bagaimana dengan kepalsuan yang Anda buat, hm?"

Pria pucat itu menunjukkan wajah dinginnya, kakinya maju selangkah, tangannya terkepal. Ia berkata dengan nada geram.

"Sumpah palsu? Itu bohong. Anda mungkin bisa membungkam Saya, Tuan Uzumaki. Tapi ada yang ingin Saya ketahui tentang Anda."

Alis mata pirang itu terangkat, meremehkan, "Saya?"

"Ya, Saya ingin tahu alasan Anda membawa pistol kemari, dimana kita mengadakan kunjungan sosial yang menyenangkan."

"Keh, benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

Namun, jawabannya tidak terduga.

"Anda tahu itu, Shimura. Anda bukan orang yang tolol."

"Mungkin. Bagaimana dengan pistolnya?"

Pria Uzumaki itu hanya tersenyum, "Saya membawanya karena Saya mengira akan mengalami kesulitan."

"Anda tidak mengatakannya semalam.", ujar Shimura Sai penuh curiga.

Uzumaki Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Shimura Sai mendesaknya lagi.

"Anda tidak mau memberitahukannya pada kami?"

"Ya."

"Ayolah, katakan.", desaknya.

Uzumaki Naruto menjelaskan dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Saya memang sengaja membuat Anda semua berpikir bahwa Saya datang kemari dengan cara yang sama seperti semuanya. Sebenarnya Saya didatangi oleh orang tolol bernama Suigetsu. Dia menawarkan satu juta Ryo untuk Saya dalam tugas mengawasi. Mereka bilang Saya memiliki reputasi baik dalam kondisi gawat dan perlu tindakan cepat."

"Lalu?"

"Itu saja.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Tentu saja Ia memberitahu Anda lebih dari itu.", selidik Sabaku Gaara.

"Tidak. Dia bungkam seperti kerang. Saya boleh menerima atau meninggalkan tawarannya, itu yang dia katakan. Karena Saya mengalami kesulitan uang, Saya jujur saja."

"Lalu, mengapa Anda tidak menjelaskannya semalam?"

Pria pirang itu hanya memamerkan seringainya dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Dokter Sabaku bertanya lagi.

"Dan sekarang, Anda punya pendapat lain?"

Wajah pria pirang itu berubah mengeras dan menggelap, "Ya, Saya yakin dimana kita semua berada dalam pulau yang sama sekarang, uang satu juta Ryo itu hanyalah umpan Tuan Owen itu untuk memancing Saya bersama Anda semua."

Menegakkan kepalanya, kedua netra birunya memancarkan amarah yang berapi-api.

"Karena kita semua ada dalam perangkap, Saya bersumpah untuk itu! Kematian Nyonya Ayame, Inuzuka Kiba, hilangnya boneka negro dari meja makan. Oh ya, tangan Tuan Owen jelas terlihat, tapi dimana Owen gila itu!"

Gong berbunyi dengan lembut, memanggil mereka semua untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Tazuna berdiri di depan ruang makan. Ketiga lelaki itu mulai masuk selangkah dua langkah, sebelum mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi. Ia berkata dengan suara rendah dan nada khawatir.

"Saya harap makan siang ini dapat memuaskan Anda. Ada ham dingin dan lidah dingin, dan beberapa kentang. Juga ada keju, biskuit dan buah-buahan kaleng."

"Kelihatannya ini cukup. Apakah persediaannya sudah habis?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saya rasa masih banyak makanan kaleng di dalam lemari, Tuan. Persediaan yang masih cukup untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Uzumaki Naruto hanya mengangguk maklum sementara Tuan Tazuna menggumam pelan seraya merapikan meja makan.

"Saya heran Fred Naraccot tidak datang hari ini. Sungguh aneh."

"Ya.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata memasuki ruangan sambil menggulung benangnya yang baru saja terjatuh di depan teras. Sambil duduk, Ia berkata.

"Cuacanya berubah. Angin berubah lebih kencang dan banyak ombak putih di laut."

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya seraya menatap satu-persatu orang-orang di sana dengan tajam.

"Anda sibuk sekali hari ini.", ada nada sinis di dalam ucapannya.

Haruno Sakura masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, napasnya terengah-engah. Dengan sedikit gelisah Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Saya harap Anda semua tidak sedang menunggu Saya. Apakah Saya terlambat?"

"Anda bukan yang terakhir. Tuan Nara belum masuk.", sahut Hyuuga Hinata dingin.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja. Tuan Tazuna bertanya pada Sang Hime.

"Apakah Anda akan mulai duluan atau menunggu, Nona?"

"T-tuan Nara duduk di tepi pantai sendirian di bawah sana. Saya kira dia tidak mendengar bunyi gong. Dia agak aneh hari ini.", tukas Haruno Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Saya akan ke sana dan memberitahu bahwa makan siang sudah siap. Anda semua bisa mulai makan.", ujar Dokter Sabaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keenam orang yang duduk di meja itu sulit untuk saling berbicara, mereka seperti baru saja kenal. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang dari luar dan kemudian berhenti. Nona Haruno menggigil kedinginan.

"Badai datang.", ujarnya.

"Di kereta dari Plymouth kemarin ada seorang penumpang tua. Dia terus saja mengatakan bahwa badai akan datang. Orang tua itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Dia bisa meramal cuaca dengan tepat.", ungkap Shimura Sai.

Tuan Tazuna berkeliling meja dan mengumpulkan piring daging. Tiba-tiba, gerakan tangannya mengumpulkan piring-piring itu terhenti. Dengan suara sedikit berbisik Ia berkata.

"Ada suara orang berlari."

Mereka semua bisa mendengarnya, suara kaki yang berlari sepanjang teras. Mereka tahu asal suara itu. Dengan serentak mereka semua menoleh ke arah ambang pintu dan berdiri bersama-sama. Dokter Sabaku muncul, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Jenderal Nara-"

"Meninggal.", kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, dia meninggal.", tukas dokter muda itu membenarkan.

Suasana berubah hening seketika. Ketujuh orang itu saling memandang, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu tubuh pria berkuncir itu dibawa masuk ke dalam rumah, badai itu datang. Yang lain berdiri di ruangan, hujan mendesis dan meraung di luar.

Ketika Tuan Shimura dan Dokter Sabaku menggotong beban di tangan mereka, Nona Haruno tiba-tiba berbalik menuju ruang makan. Makanan-makanan di atas meja itu utuh, sekali pun tak tersentuh oleh siapa pun.

Haruno Sakura mendekati meja, perlahan-lahan kemudian Tuan Tazuna memasuki ruang makan. Ia terkejut melihat Nona Haruno itu, matanya seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita muda itu kemari.

"A-ah, Nona. Saya hanya ingin melihat-"

Dengan suara parau dan keras, Haruno Sakura berkata, "Anda benar, Tuan Tazuna. Lihatlah, hanya ada tujuh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Nara Shikamaru diletakkan di atas tempat tidur. Setelah sedikit melakukan pemeriksaan, Dokter Sabaku meninggalkan kamar dan turun. Yang lain berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sang Hime sedang merajut, Nona Haruno berdiri di dekat jendela memperhatikan hujan, Shimura Sai duduk tegak di atas kursi dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di kedua lututnya, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir, sementara Uchiha Sasuke terduduk di kursi besar dengan mata setengah tertutup. Mata elang itu terbuka ketika dokter itu masuk.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?"

Dengan wajah pucat, Dokter Sabaku menjelaskan, "Bukan serangan jantung atau semacamnya. Tuan Nara mendapatkan pukulan di kepala belakangnya."

"Apakah Anda menemukan senjata yang digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya?"

"Tidak."

"Dan Anda yakin dengan pernyataan Anda?"

"Saya sangat yakin."

"Kita tahu dengan pasti dimana posisi kita.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sekarang telah terlihat jelas siapa yang berlaku sebagai pimpinan di sini. Sejak tadi pagi Uchiha Sasuke duduk di teras depan tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ia sangat inisiatif seperti memimpin sebuah sidang, Ia berdehem pelan sebelum berkata.

"Pagi ini, ketika Saya duduk-duduk di depan, Saya memperhatikan Anda semua. Dan tujuan tersebut tidak diragukan lagi. Anda tadi melakukan penyelidikan mengenai pulau ini, bukan?"

"Ya, benar.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tentu Anda memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Saya, yaitu bahwa kematian Inuzuka Kiba maupun Nyonya Ayame bukanlah suatu kebetulan dan bunuh diri. Dan Anda juga ingin tahu maksud Tuan Owen mengirim kita semua kemari, bukan begitu?"

"Dia orang gila.", sahut Shimura Sai dingin.

Berdehem pelan, mantan hakim Uchiha melanjutkan, "Ya, memang benar. Tapi tidak mengarah pada persoalan. Persoalan utama kita adalah bagaimana kita menyelamatkan diri."

"Tidak ada orang lain di pulau ini. Anda harus mempercayainya!", tegas Dokter Sabaku.

Mengusap keningnya perlahan, mantan hakim Uchiha berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Seperti yang Anda maksudkan, memang tidak ada. Saya mengambil kesimpulan itu tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Saya akan mengatakan bahwa penyelidikan Anda semua sia-sia. Tapi Saya meyakini bahwa 'Tuan Owen' ada di pulau ini. Mungkin bermaksud menegakkan keadilan atas beberapa perbuatan perorangan yang tidak tersentuh hukum, maka hanya ada satu jalan yang ditempuh untuk melaksanakan ini. Tuan Owen bisa datang kemari dengan satu cara. Ini sangat jelas."

Semuanya menatap mata elang yang menajam tiap menitnya ketika Ia berbicara. Dengan perasaan tegang, mereka menunggu apa yang terucap dari bibir mantan hakim itu selanjutnya.

"Tuan Owen itu, adalah salah satu dari kita.", lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin.", lirih Haruno Sakura dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sekarang bukan waktu bagi kita untuk menghindari kenyataan itu. Kita semua dalam bahaya besar, salah satu dari kita adalah UN Owen dan kita tidak tahu siapa dia. Dari sepuluh orang yang datang kemari, sudah pasti ketiga orang itu bukan salah satunya. Sekarang tinggal kita bertujuh. Dari ketujuh ini, Saya beranggapan bahwa salah satunya adalah anak negro palsu.", jelas Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia berhenti, kemudian menatap orang-orang itu satu-persatu.

"Apa kalian semua setuju?", lanjutnya.

"Sangat jenius, tapi-", ucapan Dokter Sabaku terhenti oleh suara lainnya.

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Dan jika Anda bertanya mengapa, Saya memiliki sebuah teori.", sahut Shimura Sai.

Tangan Uchiha Sasuke terangkat memberi isyarat dan Tuan Shimura terdiam. Ia berkata dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Kita akan sampai pada masalah ini. Sekarang Saya ingin tahu apakah kita setuju dengan fakta ini."

Sambil merajut, Nona Hyuuga menjawab, "Dari argumentasi Anda kedengarannya masuk akal. Saya percaya ada salah satu dari kita yang tidak beres."

"S-saya tidak percaya.", gumam Haruno Sakura.

"Tuan Uzumaki?", tanya mantan hakim.

"Yeah, Saya setuju."

Mantan hakim itu mengangguk pelan, "Sekarang kita kumpulkan bukti-bukti yang ada. Pertama, apakah ada sebab-sebab untuk mencurigai seseorang. Tuan Shimura, Saya kira Anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Uzumaki Naruto memiliki pistol. Dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya semalam. Dan dia mengakui hal itu."

Sambil tersenyum kecut, Uzumaki Naruto berkata, "Baiklah, akan Saya jelaskan lagi." Dan dia menceritakan hal yang sama seperti yang Ia jelaskan pada Dokter Sabaku dan Shimura Sai tadi pagi.

"Apa buktinya? Tidak ada bukti yang menguatkan Anda.", selidik Shimura Sai.

"Sayang sekali. Kita semua juga tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat, hanya kata-kata yang bisa kita pegang.", tukas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak seorang pun dari Anda yang merasakan keanehan di rumah ini. Pada pendapat Saya ada satu cara yang bisa dilakukan. Apakah ada seseorang yang tidak perlu dicurigai?", lanjutnya lagi.

"Saya adalah seorang profesional yang terkenal. Hal yang membuat Saya dicurigai-"

Sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke memberikan isyarat untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menjawab dengan suaranya yang berat dan tajam.

"Saya juga orang yang terkenal, tapi itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Banyak dokter gila di luar sana, dan banyak hakim yang gila. Dan-"

Ia menoleh ke arah Shimura Sai, "Dan juga polisi gila."

"Saya kira ada pengecualian untuk wanita.", cibir Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apakah Anda berkata bahwa tidak ada wanita yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan?", jawabnya tajam.

Dengan nada jengkel, pria pirang itu menjawab, "Bukan begitu. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin-"

Dia menghentikan ucapannya begitu saja. Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke mengarahkan ucapannya pada Sabaku Gaara.

"Dokter Sabaku, Saya berkesimpulan bahwa secara fisik wanita mampu melakukan pukulan yang menyebabkan kematian Tuan Nara. Benarkah?"

"Mungkin sekali. Apalagi menggunakan alat yang tepat seperti-kayu pemukul."

"Membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Dan dua kematian lainnya disebabkan oleh obat. Dan tak seorang pun akan menyangkal bahwa hal itu bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang dengan kekuatan fisik tak seberapa."

"Saya kira Anda gila!", teriak Haruno Sakura.

Mata elang lelaki itu menatapnya perlahan, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Ia menatapnya seakan-akan Nona Haruno adalah kelinci percobaan yang bisa mati kapan saja. Dengan hati-hati, Uchiha Sasuke berkata.

"Tenangkan diri Anda, Nona Haruno. Saya tidak menuduh Anda.", jelasnya.

Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke membungkukkan badannya ke arah Hyuuga Hinata yang masih dalam posisi merajut.

"Nona Hyuuga, Saya harap Anda tidak tersinggung dengan pernyataan Saya bahwa masing-masing dari kita bisa dicurigai."

Wanita itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan terus merajut, dengan nada dingin Ia menjawab, "Tuduhan bahwa Saya membunuh orang lain, apalagi tiga orang tentu saja aneh bagi orang yang mengenal sifat Saya. Namun Saya tidak menolak fakta bahwa masing-masing dari kita adalah orang asing yang berarti semuanya tidak memiliki bukti kuat dan bisa dicurigai. Seperti yang Saya katakan, ada roh jahat diantara kita."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja semua setuju."

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Tazuna?", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan dia?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Menurut pendapat Saya, Tuan Tazuna bisa dijadikan pengecualian."

"Alasannya?"

"Pertama, Ia tidak terlalu cerdas. Dan kedua, istrinya menjadi salah satu korban."

Dengan salah satu alis mata terangkat, Uchiha Sasuke berkata, "Asal Anda tahu, ketika Saya masih bekerja banyak kasus seorang suami yang membunuh istrinya. Dan mereka dinyatakan bersalah."

"Oh, baiklah! Saya setuju bahwa hal tersebut banyak terjadi dan mungkin saja itu hal yang normal! Tapi ini lain! Bisa saja Tuan Tazuna membunuh istrinya karena takut wanita itu membeberkan rahasia kejahatan mereka atau alasan yang lain. Tapi Saya tidak bisa membayangkannya sebagai Tuan Owen yang berusaha menegakkan keadilan gila dengan cara membunuh istrinya dengan tuduhan yang sama!"

"Anda menganggap cerita sebagai bukti. Kita tak pernah tahu apakah Tuan Tazuna dan istrinya benar-benar membunuh bekas majikannya. Mungkin saja itu pernyataan yang tidak benar sehingga Tuan Tazuna berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan kita."

"Baiklah, anggap saja UN Owen adalah seorang dari kita. Tidak ada pengecualian. Kita semua sama."

"Tuan Uzumaki, maksud Saya adalah tidak ada pengecualian dalam hal posisi, sifat atau kemungkinan. Yang harus dipertimbangkan sekarang adalah kemungkinan untuk menyisihkan satu atau dua orang berdasarkan fakta. Apakah ada di antara kita yang tidak bisa dicurigai dalam pemberian sianida pada Inuzuka Kiba atau obat tidur dengan dosis lebih pada Nyonya Ayame dan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang Nara Shikamaru?"

Wajah sebal Shimura Sai terangkat. Kemudian Ia berkata, "Sekarang Anda baru memulainya, itulah yang akan kita bicarakan! Kita teruskan saja. Mengenai Inuzuka Kiba, Saya kira tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Tadi dikatakan bahwa ada seseorang dari luar yang memberikan sesuatu pada minumannya sebelum dia mengisinya untuk terakhir kali. Sebenarnya seseorang dalam ruangan bisa melakukannya dengan lebih mudah. Saya tidak ingat apakah Tuan Tazuna ada di dalam ruangan saat itu, tapi salah satu dari kita bisa melakukannya."

Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian meneruskan.

"Sekarang Nyonya Ayame. Orang-orang yang ada di luar adalah Dokter Sabaku dan Tuan Tazuna. Salah seorang bisa saja melakukannya."

Sabaku Gaara sontak saja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya tidak bisa menerima alasan ini. Saya benar-benar memberikan dosis yang-"

"Dokter Sabaku."

Suara dingin itu lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu menghempaskan dirinya untuk kembali duduk.

"Kita bisa memahami kemarahan Anda. Tapi Anda harus mengakui fakta ini. Baik Anda maupun Tuan Tazuna, bisa saja memberikan dosis mematikan dengan mudah. Mari kita lihat kemungkinan untuk yang lain. Apakah Saya, Tuan Shimura, Nona Hyuuga, Nona Haruno, Tuan Uzumaki, punya kesempatan untuk membubuhkan racun? Apakah ada di antara kita yang tidak mungkin melakukannya?"

"Saya kira tidak.", lanjutnya.

"Saya tidak berada di dekat wanita itu! Anda semua melihatnya.", gertak Nona Haruno.

"Hn. Seingat Saya, kejadiannya seperti ini. Dan Anda bisa membenarkan bila ada kesalahan. Nyonya Ayame diangkat ke sofa oleh Tuan Uzumaki dan Dokter Sabaku, lalu Dokter menyuruh Tuan Tazuna untuk mengambilkan brandy, kemudian kita sibuk mencari asal suara itu. Kita semua melihat ke ruang sebelah kecuali Nona Hyuuga, yang sendirian bersama wanita yang sedang pingsan itu."

Hyuuga Hinata menghentikan rajutannya seketika, wajahnya merah padam.

"Saya benar-benar muak dengan ucapan Anda."

"Tapi, ketika kami kembali. Anda, Nona Hyuuga, tengah berdiri membungkuk di atas wanita itu."

"Apakah rasa kemanusiaan sama dengan perbuatan keji?!"

"Maaf, Nona Hyuuga. Saya hanya membeberkan fakta. Tuan Tazuna kemudian masuk membawa brandy, tentu saja dia memiliki kesempatan untuk memasukkan sesuatu sebelum dibawa ke dalam ruangan. Brandy itu diminum oleh Nyonya Ayame, kemudian wanita itu dibawa ke dalam kamar oleh Tuan Tazuna dan juga Dokter Sabaku, dimana Dokter Sabaku memberinya obat penenang."

"Saya rasa kejadiannya sudah tepat. Hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Saya, Tuan Uchiha, Tuan Uzumaki dan Nona Haruno.", tukas Shimura Sai.

"Hn, benarkah? Kita harus memperhitungkan tiap kemungkinan.", komentar Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria pucat itu tertegun. "Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda."

"Nyonya Ayame tertidur di kamarnya di lantai atas. Obat yang diberikan Dokter Sabaku mulai bekerja. Wanita itu menjadi mengantuk dan lemah. Andaikan ada seseorang mengetuk dan membuka pintunya dan memberikan sesuatu seperti pil atau obat dan mengatakan bahwa itu dari dokter dan Ia harus meminumnya, apakah Ia akan menolak?"

Keadaan sepi sesaat, Shimura Sai menggeser kursinya. Kemudian Uzumaki Naruto berbicara.

"Saya tidak mempercayai cerita itu, sama sekali tidak. Kecuali tidak seorang pun meninggalkan ruangan ini dalam beberapa jam dan ada yang terjadi pada Inuzuka Kiba."

"Seseorang bisa saja meninggalkan tempat tidur saat itu.", timpal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi saat itu Tuan Tazuna ada disana."

Dokter Sabaku mengelak, "Tidak. Tuan Tazuna turun dan membereskan meja makan. Seseorang bisa saja memasuki kamar wanita itu dan memberikan sesuatu."

"Dokter, apakah wanita itu tertidur pulas karena obat penenang Anda?", kali ini Hyuuga Hinata bertanya.

"Kemungkinan besar, ya. Tapi tidak bisa dipastikan karena pemberian obat hanya satu kali. Kadang-kadang ada jangka waktu cukup panjang agar obat itu bekerja, itu tergantung pada kondisi seseorang terhadap obat."

"Keh, tentu saja Anda mengatakan begitu. Sesuai dengan buku, eh?", cibir Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekali lagi, wajah Sabaku Gaara itu memerah karena marah. Desisan amarah suaranya lagi-lagi terhenti oleh suara berat yang mendahului pembicaraannya.

"Tidak ada baiknya saling menuduh. Hadapi saja fakta yang ada. Kemungkinan yang Saya sebutkan tadi memang bisa saja terjadi, walau pun kecil.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi, pembicaraan ini membawa kita kemana?", tanya Shimura Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Matanya yang tajam dan tak berperikemanusiaan menatap setiap orang di sana dengan tajam. Ia kembali berbicara.

"Kita telah membicarakan pembunuhan kedua dan memutuskan bahwa masing-masing dari kita tidak lepas dari kecurigaan."

Ia berhenti, kemudian meneruskan.

"Sekarang, kita bicarakan kematian Tuan Nara. Itu terjadi siang ini, Saya mempersilahkan siapa pun untuk menyatakan alibinya. Saya sendiri tidak memiliki alibi. Karena seharian ini Saya duduk di teras dan memperhatikan semuanya."

"Saya duduk di kursi teras sampai gong berbunyi. Tapi ada beberapa kesempatan dimana tak seorang pun melihat Saya. Dalam kesempatan itu bisa saja Saya turun ke laut, dan memukul Nara Shikamaru, lalu kembali ke kursi Saya. Tapi situasi itu tidak cukup, harus ada bukti.", lanjutnya.

"Tadi siang Saya bersama Tuan Uzumaki dan Dokter Sabaku. Saya bisa membenarkan hal ini.", ujar Shimura Sai.

"Anda telah masuk ke rumah mencari tali.", sahut Dokter Sabaku.

"Ya, benar. Masuk mengambil tali dan langsung kembali. Anda tahu itu.", jawabnya.

"Anda tadi lama.", ujar Dokter Sabaku.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Saya hanya mengatakan bahwa Anda tadi lama."

"Saya harus mencari tali itu terlebih dulu, bukan? Tidak mungkin menggulung tali yang panjang salam semenit."

"Ketika Tuan Shimura pergi, apakah kalian berdua bersama-sama?", kali ini Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ya. Tuan Uzumaki sempat pergi beberapa menit. Dan Saya tetap di situ."

"Saya menguji keyakinan untuk mengirim sinyal ke daratan, jadi Saya mencari tempat yang cukup baik, mungkin hanya memakan waktu satu atau dua menit.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

Dokter Sabaku mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kurasa itu benar. Waktunya tidak cukup untuk melakukan pembunuhan. Saya yakin akan hal itu."

"Apakah ada salah satu di antara kalian yang melihat jam?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak.", sahut Dokter Sabaku.

"Saya bahkan tidak mengenakan jam.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Satu atau dua menit adalah pernyataan yang kurang jelas.", tandas Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemudian Ia menoleh kepada sosok yang tengah duduk tegak dengan rajutan di kakinya.

"Nona Hyuuga?"

"Saya jalan-jalan dengan Nona Haruno di puncak pulau. Kemudian duduk di teras depan sampai gong berbunyi."

"Rasanya Saya tidak melihat Anda di situ."

"Benar. Saya duduk menghadap ke timur, di tempat yang tidak berangin."

"Hn. Nona Haruno?"

"Pagi tadi Saya bersama Nona Hyuuga. Kemudian berjalan-jalan sebentar, lalu Saya turun dan berbincang dengan Tuan Nara."

"Jam berapa itu?"

"Saya kurang tahu. Kira-kira satu jam sebelum makan siang-atau mungkin kurang."

"Apakah itu setelah kami berbicara dengannya atau sebelumnya, Nona?", tanya Shimura Sai.

"Saya tidak tahu. Dia... Sangat aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kita semua akan mati, dan dia menunggu saat-saat itu. D-dan... Dia menakut-nakuti Saya."

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Selanjutnya, apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Saya kembali ke rumah. Kemudian, sebelum makan siang Saya keluar lagi ke belakang rumah. Saya benar-benar gelisah."

"Hn. Berarti tinggal Tuan Tazuna. Saya ragu apakah pernyataannya akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti."

Tuan Tazuna yang diwawancarai hanya berbicara sangat sedikit, sepanjang siang Ia sibuk dengan persiapan makan siang dan yang lainnya. Sebelum makan siang, Ia membawa cocktail ke teras, kemudian ke lantai atas untuk membawa barang-barangnya dari kamar atas ke ruang lain. Ia tidak menunjukkan hal-hal berkaitan dengan kematian Nara Shikamaru. Dan Ia bersumpah bahwa siang ini hanya ada delapan boneka porselin di atas meja.

Ketika Tuan Tazuna menjelaskannya, semua diam. Uchiha Sasuke berdehem pelan. Uzumaki Naruto berbisik kepada Haruno Sakura. "Waktunya putusan hakim."

"Hn. Kita telah menyelidiki situasi dari ketiga kematian dengan sebaik-baiknya. Beberapa kemungkinan bisa menuju pada beberapa orang sebagai pelaku. Tapi Saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ada yang bersih dari tuduhan. Saya ulangi lagi, bahwa salah satu dari ketujuh orang di sini adalah seorang pembunuh gila. Tidak ada bukti yang menjelaskan siapa orang itu. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berusaha untuk berhubungan dengan daratan, meminta bantuan. Dan jika itu gagal, kita harus memikirkan lagi apa yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Saya minta Anda semua ikut andil dalam hal ini dan menyumbangkan pikiran Anda. Saya mengingatkan agar setiap orang bersikap waspada. Sejauh ini pembunuh dapat melakukan aksinya dengan mudah karena korban tidak curiga. Mulai saat ini kita mencurigai setiap orang. Tetap waspada dan jangan mengambil resiko. Itu saja."

Uzumaki Naruto menggumam, "Sidang diskors."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 completed. Yap, beberapa tebakan para reviewer chap lalu benar. Nara Shikamaru was the 3rd victim. Who's the next? Sepertinya semakin menegangkan, tiap tokoh bisa dicurigai. Apakah sudah bisa menebak siapa UN Owen? *smirk*

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Yuuna Emiko** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Yap, Yuuna-san benar. U do it very well.

 **Ns gues** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Kira2 'sepuluh' (bs meleset), selamat membaca.

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Yap benar. Sebenarnya mulai chapter 6 ini clue nya uda keluar, selanjutnya mungkin jg banyak clue. Tebak yaa

 **Hiki0717** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Yap anda benar. Triknya *sensor*, tunggu last chapnya :) selamat membaca

 **Guest** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Jika anda pernah membaca dan memahami novelnya, saya pastikan iya. It's not the real one, it's just a fanfict

 **Ra'Razani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Ikuti terus fict ini ya, selamat membaca :)

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Anda percaya?", tanya wanita muda bersurai merah muda pada sosok pria pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka duduk di tepi jendela dekat ruang tengah. Hujan turun menerpa luar teras rumah modern itu. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Haruno Sakura, pria Uzumaki itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksud Anda, apakah Saya percaya dengan perkataan si Uchiha itu bahwa pembunuhnya adalah salah satu dari kita?"

"Ya."

"Hmm. Sulit untuk mengatakannya, secara logika dia benar. Tapi-"

"Sulit dipercaya."

Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai, "Semuanya sulit dipercaya, tapi setelah kematian Tuan Nara semuanya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tidak mungkin itu adalah bunuh diri, itu pembunuhan. Dan telah terjadi tiga pembunuhan sampai saat ini."

"S-saya juga tidak menduga bahwa hal seperti akan benar-benar terjadi."

"Saya mengerti. Ah, sebentar lagi akan ada acara minum teh pagi."

"Syukurlah, Saya benar-benar membutuhkan itu."

"Tapi mulai sekarang kita harus selalu waspada."

"Seandainya... Dia adalah salah seorang dari kita, menurut Anda siapa?"

Pria pirang itu menyeringai lagi, "Anda mengecualikan kita berdua? Oh, baiklah. Saya tahu persis bahwa Saya bukanlah pembunuh. Dan Saya tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa Anda sudah gila, Nona Haruno. Anda adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan diri yang pernah Saya temui."

Dengan sedikit dipaksakan wanita muda itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, ayolah. Apakah Anda tidak mau membalas pujian itu?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Haruno Sakura menjawab, "Anda sendiri telah mengakui bahwa kehidupan manusia tidak begitu baik, tapi Saya rasa Anda bukan orang yang merekam dalam piringan hitam itu."

"Yeah. Dan walau pun Saya melakukan pembunuhan, Saya hanya mengambil sisi menguntungkannya saja. Tapi pembunuhan massal ini bukan level Saya. Baiklah, kita akan mengecualikan diri kita dan fokus pada kelima orang lainnya. Siapa yang bernama UN Owen, dan Saya menebak dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sedikit terkejut, Haruno Sakura bertanya, "Mengapa?"

"Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin karena dia sudah berpengalaman di pengadilan. Atau dengan kata lain, dia telah bertindak seolah-olah 'Tuhan' selama beberapa tahun dan menjadi kebiasaan. Dan otaknya bertambah luar biasa sehingga Ia merasa ingin mengadili segala di luar kekuasaannya."

"Ya, Saya rasa itu mungkin."

"Lalu, menurut Anda?"

"Saya rasa Dokter Sabaku."

"Keh, Dokter? Saya memberinya di barisan paling akhir."

"Tidak. Dua kematian pertama disebabkan karena racun. Dan itu berhubungan dengan dokter. Fakta lainnya, Dokter Sabaku yang memberikan obat tidur pada Nyonya Ayame."

"Ya, memang benar."

"Jika seorang dokter menjadi gila, orang-orang akan menyadarinya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Itu karena mereka terlalu banyak bekerja."

"Tapi Saya tidak yakin bahwa dia yang membunuh Tuan Nara. Dia tidak akan punya cukup waktu ketika Saya tinggalkan, kecuali dia meloncat dan kembali lagi dengan cepat. Saya rasa dia tidak terlatih untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Mungkin Dokter Sabaku melakukannya di lain kesempatan?"

"Kapan?"

"Ketika dia turun untuk memanggil Tuan Nara makan?"

Bersiul pelan, Uzumaki Naruto menjawab, "Jadi Anda berpikir dia keluar lalu melakukannya."

"Apa resikonya? Dia satu-satunya di sini yang memiliki pengetahuan medis. Dia bisa bersumpah bahwa mayat itu telah mati dalam satu jam dan tidak akan ada yang menolak pernyataan itu."

Uzumaki Naruto tertegun sejenak, kemudian Ia berkata, "Anda tahu, Saya rasa itu ide yang cukup bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurut Anda siapa dia, Tuan Shimura? Saya sangat ingin tahu.", tukas Tuan Tazuna dengan bibir bergetar. Wajahnya memucat, Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangan keriputnya agar tidak terkena angin dingin dari badai di luar rumah.

"Itulah masalahnya.", jawab Shimura Sai.

"Tuan Uchiha mengatakan pembunuh itu salah satu dari kita. Siapa iblis berbentuk manusia itu, Tuan?"

"Itulah yang kita semua ingin tahu.", jawabnya frustasi.

"Tapi, Anda memiliki pendapat, bukan?"

"Ya, Saya memiliki gambaran. Tapi belum dapat dibuktikan, dan mungkin ini salah. Dan Anda sendiri, Tuan Tazuna. Ada pendapat?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Saya tidak memiliki pendapat apa pun."

Sementara di ruangan lain, Dokter Sabaku meremas surai merahnya pelan. Ia merasa tak tahan untuk terus berada di pulau ini.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Apa pun resikonya!"

Uchiha Sasuke memandang ke arah luar jendela, Ia tengah membersihkan kacamatanya yang terkena uap udara dingin.

"Saya mungkin bukan peramal cuaca. Tapi, dalam dua puluh empat jam ini mungkin takkan ada perahu yang datang, meski pun mereka tahu keadaan kita. Dan kalau pun ada, hanya saat badai ini berhenti."

Dokter muda itu menoleh seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Dan sementara itu kita akan dibunuh di tempat tidur?!"

"Saya harap tidak. Saya berusaha mencegahnya."

Sabaku Gaara berpikir bahwa sosok seperti Uchiha Sasuke pastilah akan lebih matang berpikir mengenai bagaimana menjaga dirinya. Semua terlihat dari pengalaman profesi lamanya. Tiba-tiba, Uchiha Sasuke membuka suara.

"Pembunuhan di tempat tidur, bukankah itu pikiran klise dokter-dokter semacam Anda yang sering melakukannya?"

"Tapi sudah ada tiga korban!"

"Ya, dan kita sudah diperingatkan. Mereka yang telah terbunuh tidak siap dengan kematian mereka."

Sabaku Gaara menguatkan remasan pada rambutnya. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Cepat atau lambat-"

"Saya kira ada beberapa hal yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Kita bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dia-"

"Dan Saya tidak berpendapat begitu."

"Maksudnya, Anda tahu?"

"Terus terang, Saya tidak memiliki bukti-bukti yang biasa diperlukan dalam sidang di pengadilan. Tapi, bila kita teliti ada satu orang yang bisa dicurigai."

Sabaku Gaara menatapnya dalam.

"Saya tidak mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil Alkitabnya dan duduk di dekat jendela. Ragu-ragu membukanya, Ia menuju meja rias dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari dalam laci. Dan Ia mulai menulis.

 _'Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi, Nara Shikamaru meninggal. Tidak diragukan lagi dia dibunuh setelah makan siang. Tuan Uchiha 'berpidato' sangat menarik, Ia mengatakan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah salah satu dari kami. Itu berarti salah satu dari kami telah dikuasai roh jahat. Saya sudah curiga._

 _Siapa? Saya pun menanyakan hal yang sama. Namun Saya tahu...'_

Sesaat sang Hime duduk tidak bergerak. Matanya kabur dan berkaca-kaca, pensil itu tetap menari-nari dalam jemarinya. Dengan huruf-huruf besar yang tidak rapi karena gemetar, Ia menulis :

 _'NAMA PEMBUNUH ITU ADALAH ANKO MITARASHI.'_

Mata amethystnya tertutup. Tiba-tiba Ia terkejut melihat bukunya. Dengan sedikit emosi Ia coret tulisan kapital yang tidak rapi tersebut. Ia bergumam lirih kemudian.

"A-apa yang Saya tulis? Saya... Saya sudah gila."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Badai semakin kencang, angin menderu menghempas seisi rumah. Semua orang dalam ruangan duduk bergerombol dengan lesu. Diam-diam mereka saling memperhatikan. Ketika Tuan Tazuna masuk membawa nampan teh, mereka terkejut seperti melihat hantu. Pelayan tua itu menawarkan.

"Apakah tirainya perlu ditutup? Sepertinya akan lebih menenangkan."

Semua mengangguk setuju. Tirai ditutup dan lampu dinyalakan. Bayangan gelap sedikit terangkat. Mereka berharap besok pagi badai berhenti, dan seseorang dengan perahu motornya datang.

"Apakah Anda akan menuangkan tehnya, Nona Hyuuga?", tawar Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak, Anda saja.", jawabnya datar.

Haruno Sakura maju menuangkan teh, suara dentingan gelas-gelas mulai terdengar. Suasana kembali normal. Uzumaki Naruto menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Sabaku Gaara dan Shimura Sai menanggapinya. Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya tak menyukai minuman manis seperti teh, kini mulai menyesap minumannya.

Dalam suasana santai itu, Tuan Tazuna datang dengan wajah gelisah. Ia berkata dengan gugup dan kacau.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apakah ada yang tahu dimana tirai kamar mandi?"

"Apa maksud Anda, Tuan Tazuna?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tirai itu hilang, Tuan. Lenyap. Saya berkeliling menutup tirai, tapi tirai kamar mandi tidak ada."

"Apakah tadi pagi tirai itu masih ada?", kali ini Uchiha Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ya, Tuan."

"Seperti apa tirai itu?", tanya Shimura Sai.

"Sutera merah, Tuan."

"Dan sekarang hilang?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, Tuan."

Mereka sling berpandangan, kemudian Tuan Shimura berkata dengan nada lesu.

"Bagaimana lagi, memang hal gila. Tidak apa-apa. Tirai itu tidak bisa membunuh seseorang."

"Baik, Tuan. Terima kasih."

Pelayan tua itu pun keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu. Aura ketakutan mulai muncul dalam ruangan itu, lagi-lagi secara diam-diam mereka saling memperhatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, makanan yang sederhana, kebanyakan makanan kaleng. Makanan itu segera dibereskan dan dibersihkan. Seusai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah, ketegangan masih meliputi ruangan tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan, Hyuuga Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba. "Saya akan tidur.", ujarnya.

"Saya juga.", sahut Haruno Sakura cepat.

Kedua wanita itu naik ke atas diantar oleh Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai. Sambil berdiri di atas tangga kedua, keduanya memperhatikan wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan mengunci pintu.

Shimura Sai menyeringai, "Mereka tak perlu lagi disuruh untuk mengunci pintu."

"Yeah, untuk saat ini mereka aman.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia turun diikuti oleh Tuan Shimura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, keempat lelaki itu mulai naik untuk masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Tuan Tazuna yang tengah membereskan dan menyiapkan meja makan untuk besok memperhatikan mereka berempat. Di tengah-tengah tangga, Uchiha Sasuke berkata kepada ketiga yang lainnya.

"Saya rasa Saya tidak perlu memperingatkan lagi untuk mengunci pintu kamar."

"Sebaiknya Anda meletakkan kursi di bawah handel. Kunci bisa dibuka dari luar.", ucap Shimura Sai.

"Rasanya Anda terlalu banyak tahu, Tuan Shimura.", cibir Uzumaki Naruto.

"Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan. Semoga besok pagi kita bisa bertemu dengan selamat.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke sembari berlalu.

Tuan Tazuna keluar dari ruang makan dan menyelinap ke tangga, Ia melihat keempatnya masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dan suara gesekan gerendel pintu yang terkunci. Ia menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah puas.

Ia kembali ke ruang makan, semuanya telah siap untuk makan pagi besok. Matanya menatap pada tengah meja, tujuh boneka porselin. Tiba-tiba Ia menyeringai sambil bergumam.

"Saya tidak akan dipermainkan lagi malam ini."

Ia menyeberangi ruangan dan mengunci pintu dapur. Kemudian melalui pintu yang lain, Ia mengunci ruang tamu dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam sakunya. Lalu Ia mematikan lampu dan segera naik, masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang baru. Hanya satu tempat yang dapat dijadikan tempat persembunyian di situ, lemari tinggi itu. Ia segera membuka lemari itu. Setelah mengunci pintu itu, Ia siap untuk tidur. Ia berkata sendiri.

"Tidak ada permainan negro lagi malam ini. Saya telah menjaganya dari seorang pun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto memiliki kebiasaan untuk bangun lebih pagi, Ia melakukannya juga pagi ini. Ia terbangun dan mendengarkan, angin berhembus lebih reda tapi masih sedikit kencang. Ia tidak mendengar suara hujan. Pukul delapan angin berhembus lebih kencang, namun Ia tak mendengarnya. Ia tertidur lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh saat Ia terbangun lagi. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah jendela, kemudian menyeringai ala rubah andalannya. Ia berkata dengan halus.

"Rasanya sudah waktunya untuk melakukan ini."

Pukul sepuluh kurang dua puluh menit, Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Shimura Sai yang masih tertutup. Pria pucat itu membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Tidur nyenyak? Sepertinya Anda mudah sekali terbangun.", cibir Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah ada yang memanggil Anda? Atau mungkin membawakah secangkir teh? Jam berapa sekarang?"

Tuan Shimura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat jam kecil di atas meja samping ranjangnya.

"Sepuluh kurang dua puluh lima, Saya tidak percaya bisa tidur selama itu. Mana Tuan Tazuna?"

"Saya juga ingin menanyakan hal itu."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Maksud Saya, Tuan Tazuna hilang. Tidak ada di kamarnya atau tempat lainnya. Dia tidak memasak air, api di dapur juga tidak dinyalakan."

"Cih, dimana setan itu? Di luar pulau? Baiklah, tunggu Saya akan berganti baju. Coba tanyakan yang lain, mungkin mereka tahu."

Pria pirang itu mengangguk, Ia berjalan menyusuri pintu-pintu yang masih tertutup. Ia bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara yang masih berganti baju, Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya masih tertidur dan harus dibangunkan, Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan rapi, dan kamar Hyuuga Hinata yang kosong.

Rombongan kecil itu berkeliling di pelosok rumah, ketika Uzumaki Naruto menggeledah kamar Tuan Tazuna, kamar itu kosong. Ia memeriksa kamar mandinya, pisau cukur, sabun, dan sponsnya basah.

"Dia telah bangun."

"Apa dia tidak... Bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk menunggu kita?", tanya Haruno Sakura hati-hati.

"Nona, Saya sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan setiap orang. Sebaiknya kita tetap bergerombol seperti ini sampai menemukannya."

"Dia pasti sudah di luar pulau ini.", sahut Dokter Sabaku.

Shimura Sai baru saja bergabung dengan mereka, Ia telah berpakaian rapi.

"Dimana Nona Hyuuga? Ini juga misterius.", tanyanya.

Tapi saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Hyuuga Hinata masuk melalui pintu depan sambil memakai jas hujan.

"Laut masih pasang. Saya rasa perahu tidak akan datang hari ini.", ujarnya.

"Apakah Anda berjalan-jalan di pulau sendirian, Nona Hyuuga? Apakah Anda tidak menyadari bahwa itu hal yang berbahaya?", selidik Tuan Shimura.

"Percayalah, Tuan Shimura. Saya masih bisa hati-hati."

"Apa Anda melihat Tuan Tazuna?"

Alis mata indigonya terangkat. "Tuan Tazuna? Saya tidak melihatnya. Mengapa?"

Tiba-tiba, dari atas Uchiha Sasuke turun mengenakan pakaian non formal yang bersih dan rapi. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Hn. Meja telah disiapkan untuk makan pagi."

"Dia mungkin melakukannya semalam.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka bergerak masuk, melihat alat-alat makan telah tertata rapi dan siap dipakai. Cangkir-cangkir dan alas kopi juga telah ditata rapi.

Haruno Sakura yang pertama kali melihat. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan genggaman jemarinya yang kurus, membuat pria Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut.

"Boneka negronya! Lihat!", teriaknya.

Hanya ada enam boneka porselin di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan jasad Tuan Tazuna. Ia ada di rumah gudang kecil di samping halaman, rupanya tadi pagi Ia sedang membelah kayu untuk memasak di dapur. Kapak kecil itu masih berada dalam tangannya, sedangkan kapak yang lebih besar tergeletak menyandar di pintu, terdapat noda kecoklatan di ujungnya. Noda itu sesuai dengan luka dalam yang terdapat pada belakang kepala Tuan Tazuna.

"Sangat jelas. Pembunuh itu pasti merangkak di belakangnya, mengangkat kapak ke atas dan mengayunkan ke kepalanya ketika dia sedang menunduk.", ujar Sabaku Gaara menjelaskan teorinya.

"Apakah ini memerlukan tenaga yang kuat, Dokter?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seorang wanita bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, jika itu yang Anda tanyakan.", cibirnya.

Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura berada di dapur. "Sekretaris muda itu bisa saja melakukannya, penampilannya cukup atletis. Nona Hyuuga tampaknya cukup lemah, tapi tipe wanita seperti itu biasanya memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi. Dan Anda harus ingat bahwa orang yang mentalnya tidak mudah goyah memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terduga."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Usai memeriksa kapak besar itu, Shimura Sai berdiri sambil menggerutu.

"Tidak ada sidik jari. Kapak itu sudah langsung dibersihkan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang keras, mereka menoleh terkejut. Haruno Sakura berdiri di tengah halaman. Ia berteriak dengan suara keras dan tinggi, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa ada lebah di pulau ini?! Coba katakan. Dimana kita bisa memperoleh madu?! Ha! Ha!"

Mereka memandangnya tidak mengerti. Wanita yang tenang, waras dan percaya diri itu seolah-olah telah menjadi gila di depan mata mereka.

"Jangan melihat Saya seperti itu! Seolah-olah Saya sudah gila, Saya menanyakan pertanyaan yang waras. Lebah, sarang lebah! Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Apa kalian belum membaca syair tolol itu?! Syair itu diletakkan di kamar Anda semua agar mempelajarinya. Kita akan segera tanggap jika kita memperhatikannya. _Tujuh anak negro mengapak kayu._ Lalu, selanjutnya. Saya hapal tiap baitnya. _Enam anak negro bermain sarang lebah._ Dan itu sebabnya Saya bertanya, apakah ada sarang lebah di sini? Bukankah ini sangat lucu dan menggelikan?!"

Wanita itu mulai tertawa dengan liar. Dokter Sabaku maju selangkah, mengangkat tangannya, lalu menampar pipi Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu terkejut, Ia terdiam, kemudian menelan ludah. Setelah beberapa saat Ia berkata.

"Terima kasih, Saya sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Suaranya menjadi tenang dan terkontrol lagi. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur seraya berkata, "Nona Hyuuga dan Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan, bisakah Anda membawakan beberapa kayu untuk memasak?"

Bekas jari Dokter Sabaku masih membekas di pipinya. Setelah wanita itu berlalu, Shimura Sai berkata.

"Anda mengatasinya dengan baik, Dokter."

Dengan agak menyesal, Sabaku Gaara menjawab, "Terpaksa. Kita tidak bisa mengatasi histeria dalam kondisi begini."

"Dia bukan tipe wanita yang mudah histeris.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

Sabaku Gaara mengangguk setuju. Tuan Tazuna telah memotong beberapa kayu bakar sebelum terbunuh. Mereka mengumpulkannya dan membawanya ke dalam dapur. Para wanita sangat sibuk, Haruno Sakura membersihkan kompor, sementara Hyuuga Hinata memotong beberapa ham.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Anda tahu apa yang Saya pikirkan?", bisik Shimura Sai pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Karena Anda akan memberitahu Saya, Saya rasa tidak perlu berpikir lagi."

"Ada sebuah kasus di Amerika, sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua terbunuh di pagi hari dengan golok, di tubuh mereka. Di rumah itu tidak ada orang selain anak perempuan dan pembantunya. Setelah dibuktikan, pembantu itu tidak terbukti membunuhnya. Tidak ada kesimpulan lain bahwa anaknyalah pembunuh itu."

Ia berhenti, kemudian melanjutkan, "Saya teringat cerita itu ketika melihat kapak di sana. Dan ketika Saya masuk ke dapur, Ia terlihat rapi dan tenang, tidak peduli sedikit pun. Nona Haruno histeris, itu reaksi yang wajar, bukan?"

"Mungkin."

"Tapi yang satu itu, begitu rapi dan tenang. Kemudian berkata 'Saya siapkan sarapan setengah jam lagi'. Kalau Anda bertanya, Saya katakan bahwa dia benar-benar wanita gila. Maniak agama yang gila."

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Uzumaki Naruto menyahuti, "Itu bukan bukti fisik untuk penyakit jiwa, Tuan Shimura."

"Tadi dia keluar mengenakan jas hujan, dia bilang melihat laut?"

Uzumaki Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tuan Tazuna terbunuh saat memotong kayu. Itu adalah pekerjaan pertama yang Ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur. Nona Hyuuga tidak perlu berlama-lama mengelilingi pulau ini, kalau memang dia pembunuhnya. Kalau Anda bertanya, Saya berpendapat bahwa pembunuh sebenarnya masih bisa tidur lelap pagi tadi."

"Ada yang Anda lupakan, Tuan Uzumaki. Jika wanita itu tidak bersalah, dia tidak akan takut berjalan-jalan sendirian di luar. Dia melakukan hal itu karena dia tahu tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Dialah pembunuhnya."

"Itu memang ide yang bagus, dan Saya tidak sampai memikirkannya."

"Dan Saya senang Anda tidak mencurigai Saya.", tambah Uzumaki Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Yah, awalnya Saya mengira itu Anda. Pistol dan cerita aneh yang Anda katakan, atau yang tidak Anda katakan. Tapi sampai sekarang Saya yakin semuanya sudah jelas."

Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Dan mudah-mudahan Anda memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Saya.", lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Saya mengira Anda salah, tapi Saya pikir Anda tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berimajinasi dalam pekerjaan ini. Yang pasti, jika Andalah orangnya. Maka Anda adalah aktor yang benar-benar hebat dan Saya akan mengangkat topi untuk Anda."

Kemudian Ia berbisik, "Ini hanya di antara kita saja, Tuan Shimura. Dengan memperhitungkan bahwa kita mungkin saja menjadi mayat sebelum matahari terbit kembali. Apakah Anda mengucapkan sumpah palsu?"

Gelisah, Shimura Sai akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak kelihatan aneh sekarang. Baiklah, Landor tidak bersalah, mafia itu yang menyuapku. Ingat, Saya tidak akan mengakui hal ini-"

"Jika ada saksi.", potong pria Uzumaki itu dengan menyeringai. "Ini hanya di antara kita. Dan Saya harap Anda berhati-hati."

"Saya tidak melakukan apa yang harus Saya lakukan. Mafia itu memang kelompok yang kotor. Tapi Saya mendapatkan jabatan yang cukup bagus."

"Lalu Landor mendapatkan hukuman dan mati di penjara."

"Saya tidak tahu bahwa dia akan mati, bukan?"

"Memang. Itu nasib buruk Anda."

"Kurasa itu nasib buruk buatnya."

"Anda juga. Sebab itulah yang mungkin akan membuat hidup Anda singkat sebentar lagi."

"Saya?", Shimura Sai menatapnya tak percaya. "Anda kira Saya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Tuan Tazuna dan lainnya? Tidak. Saya akan menjaga diri Saya dengan baik."

"Aa, Saya bukan seorang penjudi. Dan lagi, seandainya Anda meninggal, tidak ada yang membayar Saya."

"Apa maksud Anda, Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Maksudnya, Anda belum dapat giliran, Kawan.", ucapnya sinis seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Apa?!"

"Tidak adanya imajinasi dalam pikiran Andalah yang membuat Anda menjadi sasaran empuk. Seorang penjahat macam UN Owen itu penuh imajinasi dan dapat mengincar Anda kapan pun dia mau."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?!"

Sepasang netra biru laut itu berubah menjadi merah, wajah tannya mengeras.

"Saya memiliki cukup imajinasi. Saya sering berada dalam kondisi sulit dan bisa mengatasinya. Saya rasa, Saya tidak akan mengatakan yang lebih jauh dari itu. Saya akan bisa keluar dari pola ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan pagi itu suasananya agak aneh, setiap orang bertingkah sangat sopan.

"Bisa Saya ambilkan Anda sepotong roti lagi, Nona Hyuuga?"

"Nona Haruno, sepotong ham lagi?"

"Mau roti lagi?"

Enam manusia, di luar tampak tenang dan normal. Tapi di dalam? Pikiran yang terputar-putar bagaikan tupai-tupai yang berlarian dalam sarangnya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi? Siapa selanjutnya?'

'Apakah ada waktu? Tapi boleh juga jika dicoba, jika saja ada waktu lebih...'

'Maniak agama, dia penyebabnya. Tapi jika dilihat lagi, sulit dipercaya. Dan jika ini salah...'

'Ini gila, semuanya gila. Tidak ada artinya, Aku tidak mengerti.'

'Manusia bodoh, dia percaya apa yang kukatakan. Mudah, tapi harus sangat hati-hati.'

'Enam boneka porselin, hanya enam. Berapa jumlahnya nanti malam?'

Suara hati keenam orang itu berputar-putar.

"Siapa yang mau telu lagi? Tersisa satu."

"Selai?"

"Terima kasih, boleh Saya potongkan rotinya?"

Enam orang bertindak wajar saat makan pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 completed. The 4th victim unsuspected. Who's next? Suasana semakin kalut, setiap orang mulai menggila. But there's still a mistery, who's UN Owen? *smirk*

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Ns gues** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Wah, tertarik juga sama novelnya? Author biasanya update 3 hari sekali, tp bs maju atau mundur, tergantung kesibukan pribadi/kerumitan chap.

 **Tomari Ryuu** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Yap, benar

 **Yuuna Emiko** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Cluenya kurang banyak ya *smirk*, selamat membaca.

 **Seseorang** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca.

 **Hiki0717** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Hmm, coba tebak lagi *smirk* semua berpotensi jd pelaku :D

 **Guest** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Semuanya akan mati, motif yg harus dicari utk menjawab pertanyaan2 dr guest-san.

 **Ra'Razani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca hingga chap akhir :)

 **Agastya** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca.

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan pagi selesai. Uchiha Sasuke berdehem pelan, dengan nada berat khasnya yang penuh isyarat memerintah Ia berkata.

"Saya rasa sebaiknya kita berkumpul untuk membicarakan keadaan. Bagaimana jika kita berkumpul di ruang tengah setengah jam lagi?"

Setiap orang menyatakan setuju. Nona Haruno mengumpulkan piring-piring, Ia akan membereskan dan mencucinya.

"Kami akan membawakan piring-piring ini ke dapur.", tawar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

Hyuuga Hinata yang baru saja berdiri tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Ia memegangi kepalanya sejenak.

"Ada apa, Nona Hyuuga?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf. Saya sebenarnya ingin membantu Nona Haruno, tapi Saya merasa sedikit pusing."

"Pusing? Saya punya sesuatu untuk-"

Ucapan Dokter Sabaku terpotong oleh suara wanita yang sedikit membentak.

"Tidak!", tolak Hyuuga Hinata.

Ucapan itu mengejutkan setiap orang, wajah dokter muda itu mengeras. Wajah wanita itu menunjukkan ketakutan dan kecurigaan.

"Terserah.", ujar Sabaku Gaara seraya berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Saya tidak ingin makan atau minum sesuatu. Saya akan tetap di sini sampai pusing Saya mereda.", ucapnya pada yang lain.

Semua selesai membereskan piringnya. Tuan Shimura menawarkan diri untuk membantu Nona Haruno.

"Saya biasa bekerja di rumah. Saya akan membantu Anda, Nona Haruno."

"Aa, terima kasih."

Hyuuga Hinata ditinggal sendirian di ruang makan, sejenak Ia mendengar orang-orang bergumam dari luar ruangan.

Tiba-tiba rasa pusing itu hilang, kini Ia merasakan kantuk hebat seolah-olah Ia bisa tidur dengan mudah. Ada suara dengungan di telinganya, atau... Memang ada yang mendengung di ruangan itu?

Kemudian Ia melihat lebah yang berjalan di atas jendela di hadapannya. Pagi ini Nona Haruno berbicara tentang lebah. Madu dan lebah. Dia menyukai madu... Madu di sarang lebah yang disaring dengan kain tipis. Tes... Tes... Tes...

Ada seseorang dalam ruangan, suara yang basah dan menetes, Anko Mitarashi datang dari sungai. Ia hanya cukup menolehkan kepalanya saja untuk melihat. Tapi Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya. Tidak ada orang lain dalam ruangan, Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang halus terseret mendekat padanya. Langkah kaki tertegun gadis yang tenggelam itu, ada bau basah di telinganya. Di jendela kaca, lebah itu mendengung. Kemudian Ia merasakan tusukan itu, lebah itu menyengat sisi lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menunggu Hyuuga Hinata di ruang tamu. Haruno Sakura yang gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir sejak tadi.

"Apakah sebaiknya Saya menjemputnya?", tanyanya.

"Sebentar.", sahut Shimura Sai cepat.

Haruno Sakura terduduk lagi, semua mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Shimura Sai.

"Coba dengarkan sebentar. Ini pendapat Saya, kita tidak perlu mencari lebih jauh siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa wanita itulah yang kita cari."

"Dan motifnya?", tanya Sabaku Gaara.

"Maniak agama. Apa pendapat Anda, Dokter?"

"Itu memang mungkin. Namun Saya tidak memiliki argumentasi seperti itu, lagipula kita tidak memiliki cukup bukti."

"Ia tadi terlihat cukup aneh saat memasak. Matanya terlihat gemetar.", sahut Haruno Sakura.

"Anda semua tidak bisa berpendapat seperti itu. Kondisi kita sekarang ini juga sedikit tidak waras.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ada satu lagi, dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memberikan penjelasan mengenai isi piringan hitam itu. Mengapa? Karena memang dia tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk diceritakan."

"Itu tidak benar. Ia menceritakannya pada Saya setelah itu.", sahut Haruno Sakura.

Semua tersentak dan menoleh ke arah wanita muda itu.

"Apa yang Ia ceritakan, Nona Haruno?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita muda itu menceritakan tentang Anko Mitarashi sesuai apa yang dikatakan Hyuuga Hinata saat itu. Pria Uchiha itu mengangguk pelan sebelum berkomentar.

"Hn, cerita yang menarik. Saya sendiri tidak akan mudah percaya dengan cerita itu. Coba ceritakan, Nona Haruno. Apakah Ia merasa bersalah saat menceritakannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Ia tidak merasa apa-apa."

"Perempuan itu benar-benar... Kepala batu. Selalu merasa paling benar.", desis Shimura Sai.

"Sekarang sudah jam sebelas kurang lima, Saya rasa kita harus memanggil Nona Hyuuga untuk bergabung kemari.", usul Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apakah Anda tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?", tanya Shimura Sai.

"Kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan, ini hanya sebuah kecurigaan. Saya akan meminta Dokter Sabaku untuk memeriksa gelagat Nona Hyuuga dengan hati-hati. Sekarang, ayo ke ruang makan."

Mereka melihat Hyuuga Hinata duduk di kursi yang sama saat mereka meninggalkannya tadi. Dari belakang mereka tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh, namun sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dari mereka. Dan ketika mereka melihat wajahnya, wajah itu tertutup darah dengan bibir membiru dan mata terbuka.

"Astaga, dia meninggal!", teriak Shimura Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan suara sedikit rendah dan tenang, Uchiha Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Satu lagi dari kita bebas, terlambat."

Sabaku Gaara membungkuk di atas wanita yang telah meninggal itu, Ia membaui bibirnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu beralih memeriksa matanya.

"Bagaimana cara Ia meninggal, Dokter? Dia baik-baik saja saat kita tinggalkan di sini.", tanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Perhatian Dokter Sabaku ada pada leher sebelah kanan wanita itu.

"Ada bekas injeksi pada daerah ini."

Terdengar suara lebah besar mendengung di jendela. "Lihat! Ada lebah, ingat yang Saya katakan tadi pagi?", teriak Haruno Sakura.

"Bukan lebah yang menusuknya. Ini injeksi jarum dari tangan manusia.", sergah Dokter Sabaku.

"Racun apa yang disuntikkan?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya pikir sejenis sianida, potassium sianida. Sama seperti Inuzuka Kiba. Ia pasti langsung meninggal karena sesak napas."

"Tapi lebah itu? Pasti bukan suatu kebetulan.", sergah Haruno Sakura.

"Bukan, ini bukan kebetulan. Ini adalah gaya pembunuh dalam melakukan kejahatannya. Dia memang ular yang suka bermain-main dan suka mencocokkan sajak kanak-kanak itu dalam pekerjaannya.", geram Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ini gila, semuanya gila! Ini benar-benar gila!", umpatnya lagi dengan suara berat yang melengking.

"Saya harap kita masih memiliki kekuatan untuk berpikir. Apakah ada yang membawa jarum injeksi di rumah ini?", selidik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, Saya membawanya.", ucap Dokter Sabaku dengan sedikit gugup.

Empat pasang mata menatapnya, Ia menguatkan dirinya melawan empat kecurigaan dari mata itu.

"Saya selalu membawanya kemana pun Saya pergi. Semua dokter juga begitu."

"Hn. Katakan dimana jarum suntik itu sekarang."

"Di dalam koper di kamar Saya."

"Saya kira kita semua harus melihatnya."

Kelima orang itu naik ke atas, isi koper itu dikeluarkan di lantai, jarum suntik tidak ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin! Seseorang pasti mengambilnya!", seru Dokter Sabaku.

Kamar itu sunyi, Sabaku Gaara berdiri dengan punggung menghadap jendela, empat pasang mata menatapnya penuh curiga dan tuduhan. Ia bergantian menatap Uchiha Sasuke atau pun Haruno Sakura dan berkata dengan suaranya yang gugup.

"Seseorang pasti telah mengambilnya."

Shimura Sai memandang Uzumaki Naruto berbalikan. Entah apa yang saling mereka maksudkan.

"Ada lima orang dalam ruangan ini. Salah seorangnya adalah pembunuh. Kita dalam posisi bahaya dan harus mempertahankan keempat orang yang tidak berdosa. Sekarang katakan, Dokter Sabaku. Obat-obatan apa yang Anda bawa?", selidik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya membawa kotak obat kecil, Anda bisa memeriksanya. Anda akan menemukan obat tidur trional dan sulphonal, satu pak bromide, soda bikarbonat, dan aspirin. Itu saja. Saya tidak menyimpan sianida."

"Saya sendiri membawa obat tidur, kemungkinan sulphonal. Saya kira obat itu bisa mematikan juga, dalam dosis banyak. Dan Tuan Uzumaki, Anda menyimpan pistol. Bukan begitu?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?", jawab Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Saya mengusulkan agar obat yang dibawa oleh Dokter Sabaku, obat Saya sendiri, pistol Tuan Uzumaki dan barang-barang lainnya yang berbentuk obat-obatan maupun senjata api dikumpulkan dan diletakkan di tempat yang aman. Sesudahnya, masing-masing dari kita harus diperiksa.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Saya akan terkutuk jika melepaskan pistol itu.", elak Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tuan Uzumaki, Anda adalah orang yang kuat. Bekas inspektur Shimura Sai juga, Saya tidak bisa membayangkan kalian berdua berkelahi. Tapi, Saya akan mengatakan bahwa baik Saya, Dokter Sabaku maupun Nona Haruno akan membela Tuan Shimura dan menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Anda akan mengetahui akibat beratnya jika menolak.", gertak Uchiha Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalian telah merencanakan semuanya.", cibir pria pirang itu.

"Hn, Anda adalah orang muda yang tahu diri. Sekarang, dimana pistolnya?"

"Di dalam laci kamar Saya.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada jengkel.

"Bagus."

"Akan Saya ambil."

"Tidak perlu. Kita semua akan melihatnya.", tolak Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai. "Curiga?"

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kamar pria pirang itu. Uzumaki Naruto membuka laci dalam meja di samping ranjangnya, kemudian Ia mundur sambil mengumpat.

Laci itu kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria pirang itu merasa ditelanjangi di dalam kamarnya oleh ketiga laki-laki itu. Haruno Sakura berada di luar kamar.

"Kalian puas?!", tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Pencarian itu dilakukan secara sistematis. Satu persatu dari Shimura Sai, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara diperiksa. Seusainya, keempat lelaki itu keluar kamar dan mendekati Haruno Sakura.

"Saya harap Anda mengerti, Nona Haruno. Kami tidak membuat pengecualian, pistol itu belum ditemukan. Saya rasa Anda membawa baju renang, bukan?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita muda itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Saya harap Anda masuk ke kamar untuk mengenakan baju renang itu, kemudian keluar lagi.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa menurut, masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti mengenakan pakaian renang dari sutera yang ketat kemudian keluar.

"Hn, terima kasih, Nona Haruno. Silakan tunggu di sini, kami akan memeriksa kamar Anda."

Lagi-lagi Ia hanya mengangguk setuju, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum keempat lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian Ia bergegas masuk untuk berganti lagi dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Kita sekarang yakin akan satu hal, tidak ada obat-obatan atau senjata berbahaya diantara kita. Sekarang kita akan menyimpan obat-obatan itu di tempat yang aman. Kalau tidak salah ada kotak tempat sendok dan pisau di dapur.", usul Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ide bagus. Tapi siapa yang akan menyimpan kuncinya? Saya rasa Anda bisa dipercaya, Tuan Uchiha.", sahut Shimura Sai.

Pria bermata tajam itu tidak menyahuti. Ia berjalan menuju dapur diikuti yang lainnya. Dengan petunjuknya, obat-obatan itu dimasukkan ke dalam kotak sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam lemari piring dan dikunci. Ia memberikan kunci kotaknya pada Uzumaki Naruto, dan kunci lemari pada Shimura Sai.

Ia berkata, "Anda berdua secara fisik adalah yang paling kuat. Akan sulit mendapatkan salah satu saja dari kuncinya, sedangkan kami bertiga tak mungkin mengambilnya. Membongkar lemari atau kotak pasti akan menimbulkan suara gaduh dan menarik perhatian."

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kita masih memiliki satu persoalan lagi. Dimana pistol Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Keh! Anda keras kepala dan tolol! Sudah Saya bilang pistol itu dicuri orang!", sahut pria pirang itu dengan setengah berteriak.

"Kapan terakhir Anda melihatnya?", tanya Uchiha Sasuke lagi.

"Semalam. Pistol itu ada di laci saat Saya tidur."

"Hn. Pasti seseorang mengambilnya saat kita sibuk mencari Tuan Tazuna atau ketika jasadnya ditemukan."

"Tidak. Pasti pistol itu disembunyikan di rumah ini. Kita harus mencarinya.", sahut Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba.

Mantan hakim itu mengusap keningnya pelan seraya berkata, "Saya kurang yakin kita akan berhasil. Pembunuh itu memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari tempat penyimpanan. Pasti tidak mudah menemukan pistolnya."

"Saya tidak tahu dimana pistol itu. Tapi Saya rasa Saya mengetahui hal lain, mengenai jarum suntik itu. Mari ikuti Saya.", sahut Shimura Sai.

Ia membuka pintu depan dan mengitari ruangan, sedikit agak jauh dari jendela ruang makan Ia menemukan jarum suntik itu. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah boneka porselin yang hancur, boneka negro kelima.

"Satu-satunya tempat dimana bisa menemukan benda ini. Usai membunuh wanita itu, Ia membuka jendela dan melemparkan jarum itu keluar. Kemudian mengambil sebuah boneka porselin yang juga dilemparnya.", jelas Shimura Sai.

"Sekarang, ayo kita cari pistolnya.", tegas Haruno Sakura.

"Baik. Tapi kita harus tetap bersama-sama. Jika kita berpisah, pembunuh itu mendapat kesempatan.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke mengingatkan.

Mereka mencari dengan hati-hati dari loteng hingga ke ruang bawah tanah, tanpa hasil. Pistol itu tetap hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Salah seorang dari kita... Seorang dari kita... Seorang dari kita."_

Tiga kata, dan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Lima orang yang ketakutan. Lima orang yang saling memperhatikan, yang kini tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kegelisahannya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi kepura-puraan, tidak ada basa-basi dalam percakapan. Mereka adalah kelima orang musuh yang berkumpul karena adanya insting untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kelimanya bukan terlihat seperti manusia. Mereka mendekati tingkah binatang. Saling memperhatikan seakan-akan mereka bisa saja memangsa satu sama lain, seakan-akan siapa yang kini ada di depannya adalah serigala yang bersembunyi dalam selimut.

Dengan gugup dan tiba-tiba, Sabaku Gaara membuka suaranya, "Kita... Kita tak seharusnya duduk diam seperti ini. Kita harus benar-benar melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana jika kita membuat api unggun-"

"Dalam cuaca begini?", potong Shimura Sai.

Hujan turun lagi, angin berhembus sangat kencang, suara gemericik hujan hampir membuat mereka gila. Dengan persetujuan yang tak terucapkan, mereka tetap duduk di ruang tamu yang besar. Jika mereka ingin keluar ruangan, mereka akan bergantian satu persatu. Empat yang lain akan tinggal di dalam.

"Ini akan segera berakhir, cuaca akan kembali normal. Kemudian kita bisa melakukan sesuatu, membuat isyarat menyalakan api, membuat rakit, atau semacamnya.", usul Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan setengah tertawa histeris, Sabaku Gaara menjawab, "Soal waktu? Waktu, eh? Kita semua tidak punya waktu! Kita akan mati!"

"Tidak jika kita waspada. Dan kita harus tetap begitu.", sahut Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada beratnya yang sarat akan kegelisahan.

Makan siang telah usai, tidak ada formalitas lagi. Kelimanya pergi ke dapur, di ruang penyimpanan makanan mereka menemukan banyak makanan kaleng yang berisi lidah atau pun buah-buahan. Kemudian, mereka kembali ke ruang tamu. Diam dan saling memperhatikan.

Dan pikiran-pikiran yang ada dalam otak mereka adalah pikiran-pikiran yang tidak normal, pikiran yang panas dan sakit.

 _"Pasti Sabaku Gaara, dia baru saja melihatku dengan mata merah, Ia pasti marah. Dia bukan dokter. Ya, pasti! Dia orang gila, lepas dari rumah sakit dan berpura-pura menjadi dokter. Benar, apakah Aku akan menceritakan ini pada yang lain? Apakah Aku harus berteriak saja? Tidak, dia bisa waspada. Dia bisa bersikap seolah-olah tenang. Jam berapa ini? Pukul tiga lebih lima belas menit. Ya Tuhan, itu pasti dia. Pasti Sabaku Gaara. Dia melihat ke arahku."_

 _"Dia tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Aku pernah berada di tempat-tempat yang berbahaya. Dimana pistol itu? Siapa yang mengambilnya? Siapa yang menyimpannya? Tapi tidak ada, kami semua telah diperiksa. Tak seorang pun memilikinya. Tapi ada seorang yang mengetahui di mana tempatnya."_

 _"Mereka menjadi gila, mereka semua akan menjadi gila. Takut mati. Kita semua takut mati, begitu juga Aku. Ya, tapi itu tidak menghentikan kematian. Aku akan memperhatikan wanita itu. Aku akan memperhatikannya."_

 _"Jam empat kurang dua puluh menit, Aku tidak mengerti. Apakah jam itu mati? Mengapa kita semua tidak bisa terbangun? Bangun di Hari Pengadilan, bukan, bukan itu! Jika saja Aku bisa berpikir, kepalaku serasa ingin meledak. Oh, Tuhan!"_

 _"Aku harus menjaga kepalaku... Aku harus menjaga kepalaku... Kalau saja semuanya jelas, tapi tak boleh ada yang curiga. Mungkin ini bisa mengelabui, ya, harus! Yang mana? Itu persoalannya. Aku kira... Ya, Aku kira itu adalah dia."_

Ketika jam berdentang lima kali, semuanya terkaget serasa akan melompat. Keluar dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Ada yang mau minum teh?", tawar Nona Haruno.

Sunyi sejenak, kemudian Shimura Sai menjawab, "Saya mau."

Wanita itu berdiri. "Saya akan membuatnya. Anda bisa menunggu di sini."

"Tidak. Saya kira kita semua akan ke sana dan melihat Anda membuat tehnya, Nona.", ujar Uchiha Sasuke.

Wanita itu tertegun, kemudian tertawa kecil dan berkata dengan nada sedikit histeris, "Tentu saja, ayo!"

Lima orang masuk ke dalam dapur. Haruno Sakura membuat teh untuknya dan Tuan Shimura. Tiga orang lainnya membuka botol whisky dan meminumnya. Uchiha Sasuke bergumam sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kita harus waspada."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka kembali ke ruang tamu. Meski pun ini musim panas, namun ruangan itu tampak gelap. Uzumaki Naruto menekan tombol lampu, namun tetap tidak menyala.

"Ah, benar saja. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyalakan mesinnya, karena Tuan Tazuna tidak ada.", ujarnya.

"Saya rasa kita bisa keluar dan menghidupkannya.", lanjutnya pada yang lain.

"Ada satu pak lilin di ruang penyimpanan makanan. Saya melihatnya tadi, coba gunakan itu dulu.", tawar Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto keluar dari ruangan, keempatnya saling berpandangan. Ia kembali dengan satu kotak lilin dan setumpuk alas cangkir. Lima lilin dinyalakan dan diletakkan di ruangan itu. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit, Haruno Sakura merasa tidak tahan untuk terus duduk di sana. Ia ingin masuk ke kamarnya dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin yang menenangkan.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Hampir terlupa, Ia mengambil sebatang lilin kemudian menyulutnya dan meletakkannya di atas alas cangkir. Kemudian Ia keluar, menutup pintu, dan meninggalkan keempat laki-laki itu dalam ruangan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lorong atas untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ketika Ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Ia berhenti dan berdiri tegak. Bibirnya bergetar. Laut... Bau laut di St. Tredennick. Tidak salah lagi, seseorang yang tinggal di suatu pulau pasti mencium bau laut, tapi ini lain. Ini adalah bau yang pernah diciumnya di pantai saat itu, ketika air mulai surut dan karang-karang tertutup ganggang laut yang kering terkena panas matahari.

 _"Bolehkah Saya berenang ke karang, Nona Haruno?"_

 _"Mengapa Saya tidak boleh?"_

 _Anak kecil yang manja, cengeng dan cerewet! Kalau bukan karena dia, pasti Sasori sudah kaya. Dan Ia bisa menikah dengan gadis sepertinya._

 _Sasori._

 _Apakah Sasori ada di dalam kamarnya? Bukan, Ia menunggu di dalam kamar._

Ia melangkah maju, angin menghembuskan nyala api lilin. Api itu bergoyang lalu mati. Tiba-tiba Ia menjadi takut akan kegelapan.

"Jangan tolol, tidak ada apa-apa. Yang lain ada di bawah, keempat-empatnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar, tidak mungkin. Ini hanya khayalan, Haruno Sakura.", bisiknya gemetar pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi bau laut itu bukan khayalan, bau itu benar-benar ada! Dan ada seseorang di dalam kamar, Ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia yakin mendengarnya dengan baik.

Dan kemudian, ketika Ia berhenti lagi, Ia mendengarkan. Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh lehernya, tangan basah... Dengan bau laut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 completed. Hyuuga Hinata was eliminated. Is Haruno Sakura the next victim? Well, maaf jika ada beberapa dialog yg ga jelas siapa yg ngomong. Ada bagian monolog dari masing2 tokoh yg Saya beri tanda italic. If you can't find the clue, I'll give you one. Di antara dialog2 antar tokohnya, setiap pikirannya, atau tuduhan2nya, ada yg benar menunjukkan jika itu pelakunya. That's the real UN Owen. If you have locked your answer about who is it, shut it up and wait till last chapter *smirk*

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Ns gues** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca.

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Semoga tebakannya benar *smirk* selamat membaca.

 **Hiki0717** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Oke, akan saya perjelas sedikit dialognya, terima kasih sarannya. Hehe, gaara ya? *smirk*

 **Ra'Razani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Di scene itu, hinata cm mbayangin arwah si anko yg mau bunuh dia. Oke, selamat membaca.

 **Yuuna Emiko** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca #selamat menebak juga

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menjerit. Menjerit-dengan suara kengerian yang teramat sangat. Teriakan liar sarat akan meminta pertolongan.

Ia tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi di bawah, suara kursi terbalik, pintu yang terbanting, dan langkah-langkah kaki laki-laki yang berlari di tangga. Ia hanya bisa merasakan ngeri. Lalu Ia sadar, cahaya lilin-lilin itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita muda itu hanya menggigil, melangkah maju, kemudian jatuh ke lantai. Ia hanya setengah sadar jika seseorang tengah membungkuk di atasnya, seseorang yang menekan kepalanya ke bawah di antara lututnya.

"Astaga! Lihat itu!"

Seketika Ia mengikuti arah cahaya lilin yang diacungkan oleh laki-laki itu. Seutas ganggang yang cukup tebal dan basah terjerai dari langit-langit. Itulah yang menyentuh lehernya tadi. Benda yang Ia kira sebuah tangan basah, tangan si mati yang tenggelam, tangan yang akan merenggut hidupnya.

Ia mulai tersenyum miris. Ya, ganggang itulah tadi yang Ia kira, dan baunya seperti...

Kemudian Ia merasakan pening kembali melanda kepalanya. Lalu, seseorang menawarkan minuman padanya, segelas brandy. Bau minuman itulah yang masih dapat Ia cium disela-sela pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

Ia hampir saja meneguk minuman itu andai saja Ia tidak teringat sesuatu. Dengan tiba-tiba Ia terbangun, duduk tegak, mendorong gelas di hadapannya.

"Dari mana minuman ini?", desisnya tajam.

"Saya tidak akan meminumnya.", lanjutnya lagi dengan raut wajah curiga.

Sunyi sejenak, kemudian Uzumaki Naruto tertawa. Dan seolah-olah memuji, Ia berkata.

"Bagus sekali, Nona Haruno. Anda memang hebat meskipun baru saja ketakutan setengah mati. Saya akan mengambil sebuah botol baru yang belum dibuka."

Pria pirang itu bergegas keluar.

"Saya akan minum air saja.", ujar wanita muda itu.

Sabaku Gaara menopang tubuhnya ketika Ia akan berdiri, Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel dengan terhuyung-huyung seraya mencengkeram tangan Dokter Sabaku. Ia membiarkan air mengalir dari kran kemudian mengisi gelasnya.

"Brandy itu tidak apa-apa.", tukas Shimura Sai dengan nada sengit.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?", selidik Dokter Sabaku.

"Saya tidak menaruh apa-apa di dalamnya, jika itu yang Anda maksud.", jawab pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Saya tidak bermaksud demikian, tapi mungkin saja Anda atau orang lain yang melakukannya.", ujar Dokter Sabaku.

Uzumaki Naruto kembali dengan cepat ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia membawa sebotol brandy yang masih baru dan sebuah pembuka botol. Ia menyodorkan botol itu ke arah Haruno Sakura.

"Anda tidak perlu mencurigainya, bukan?", cibirnya.

Kemudian Ia membuka kertas timah botol itu seraya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Persediaan minum di sini sangat banyak. Tuan Owen memang baik.", tukasnya.

Haruno Sakura bergetar hebat. Sabaku Gaara memegang gelas, sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto menuangkan brandy ke dalamnya.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera meminumnya, Nona Haruno. Anda mengalami shock berat.", tawar pria pirang itu dengan segelas brandy di tangannya.

Ia meminumnya sedikit, wajah pucatnya mulai berwarna secara perlahan. Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Keh, ini pembunuhan yang tidak sesuai dengan rencana."

"M-maksud Anda?", tanya Haruno Sakura.

"Pembunuh itu menginginkan Anda mati karena ketakutan. Ini bisa terjadi bukan, Dokter?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto seraya menyeringai.

"Hm, sulit mengatakannya. Calon korban yang masih muda dan tidak menderita lemah jantung. Tidak mungkin. Sebaliknya-"

Dokter Sabaku itu menghentikan ucapannya dan memperhatikan gelas brandy yang dibawa oleh Shimura Sai. Ia mengambilnya, kemudian mencelupkan kedua jarinya untuk mencicipinya. Roman wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Hm, ini tidak apa-apa.", ujarnya datar.

"Ck, jika Anda mengatakan Saya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Akan Saya pukul wajah Anda itu.", ujar Shimura Sai dingin.

Haruno Sakura yang telah tersadar berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria yang tengah bergulat kecil itu.

"Dimana Tuan Uchiha?"

Ketiganya saling memandang.

"Aneh, Saya kira dia ikut bersama kita.", ujar Shimura Sai.

"Saya juga. Bagaimana, Dokter? Anda di belakang Saya tadi.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saya kira dia mengikuti dari belakang. Saya tidak memperhatikannya.", jawab Sabaku Gaara.

Mereka berpandangan lagi.

"Ini aneh.", tukas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kita harus mencarinya.", ujar Shimura Sai setengah berteriak.

Ia melangkah ke arah pintu, yang lain mengikutinya, Haruno Sakura berada di urutan paling belakang. Ketika mereka menuruni tangga, Dokter Sabaku menoleh ke belakang.

"Mungkin Tuan Uchiha masih di ruang tamu."

Mereka mendekati ruangan besar itu, dari lorong Sabaku Gaara memanggil mantan hakim Uchiha dengan setengah berteriak.

"Tuan Uchiha! Apa Anda di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, kesunyian memenuhi rumah itu. Kecuali suara gemericik air hujan. Di pintu masuk ruang tamu, Sabaku Gaara berdiri dengan tertegun. Yang lain bergerombol di belakangnya.

Seseorang berteriak.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi yang bersandaran tinggi di tengah ruangan. Dua buah lilin menyala di kedua sisinya. Semuanya terkejut melihat sosok itu duduk berselimut merah dengan kepala tertutup wig hakim.

Sabaku Gaara memberi isyarat pada yang lain untuk tidak mendekat. Ia sendiri mendekat ke arah tubuh yang diam dengan mata setengah terbuka. Langkah kakinya sedikit terhuyung. Ia membungkuk, memperhatikan wajah yang kaku. Lalu dengan cepat Ia menarik wig dari atas kepala sosok itu. Benda itu jatuh ke lantai, menunjukkan poni bersurai hitam berantakan yang bercampur cairan kental warna merah dari sebuah lubang dalam dari tengah dahinya yang mulai mengering.

Dokter Sabaku mengangkat tangan yang telah dingin dan memeriksa nadinya, kemudian Ia menoleh ke arah yang lainnya seraya berkata dengan suara parau.

"Dia ditembak."

"Sial! Pistol itu.", pekik Shimura Sai.

"Tertembak di kepala, tewas seketika.", ujar Dokter Sabaku menurut pemeriksaannya.

Haruno Sakura membungkuk melihat wol yang jatuh, seketika Ia tertegun.

"I-ini... Benang wol milik Nona Hyuuga."

"Dan juga tirai merah dari kamar mandi.", sahut Shimura Sai.

"Jadi pembunuh itu mengambilnya untuk ini?", tanya Haruno Sakura.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa sinis yang tidak wajar keluar dari bibir Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Lima anak negro ke kedutaan, seorang ke pengadilan, tinggal empat_. Itulah akhir dari Uchiha Sasuke sang Penumpah Darah! Tidak ada lagi penjatuhan hukuman, tidak ada lagi permainan topi hitam! Keh, disinilah Ia berakhir, di kursi hakim. Tidak ada lagi orang tak berdosa yang dikirim pada kematian! Danzo pasti akan tertawa melihat ini!"

Ledakan suaranya mengejutkan semua orang.

"Bukankah Anda tadi mengatakan bahwa dialah orangnya?", sahut Haruno Sakura.

Air muka pria pirang itu berubah menjadi tenang, Ia berkata dengan nada rendah.

"Benar. Ya, dugaan Saya salah. Seorang lagi dari kita lolos, terlambat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah mengangkat jasad Uchiha Sasuke ke atas dan membaringkannya di ranjang kamarnya. Lalu, mereka turun dan saling berpandangan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Shimura Sai.

"Kita akan makan.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto dengan cepat.

Sekali lagi mereka masuk ke dalam dapur, membuka beberapa kaleng lidah dan memakannya. Mereka makan dengan cepat, hampir tidak merasakannya.

"Saya tidak akan memakannya lagi.", ujar Haruno Sakura setelah meletakkan kalengnya.

Mereka segera menyelesaikan acara makan yang dapat dikatakan tidak bisa dinikmati itu. Keempatnya saling berpandangan, lagi.

"Hanya ada empat orang sekarang, siapa selanjutnya?", ucap Shimura Sai agak lirih.

"Kita hanya harus lebih waspada.", sahut Sabaku Gaara.

"Itulah yang dikatakannya, dan sekarang Ia mati.", jawab Shimura Sai.

"Bagaimana hal itu terjadi?"

Uzumaki Naruto menyahut, "Pancingan yang licik sekali, dasar tolol! Cerita ganggang yang digantung di kamar Nona Haruno itu memang sesuai rencana. Setiap orang berlari karena mengira dia akan dibunuh, lalu dalam suasana panik seseorang membunuh laki-laki itu."

"Mengapa tidak ada yang mendengar suara tembakan?", selidik Shimura Sai.

"Nona Haruno menjerit, angin menderu, kita berlari dan setengah berteriak. Suara tembakan itu tidak akan terdengar!", jawab pria pirang itu.

Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi tipuan itu tidak akan bekerja lagi. Pembunuh ini pasti akan mencoba sesuatu yang lain."

"Mungkin.", sahut Shimura Sai sekenanya.

Ada nada keraguan dalam ucapannya, kedua laki-laki itu saling memandang.

"Pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kita berempat. Dan Saya tidak tahu siapa.", gumam Sabaku Gaara.

"Saya tahu.", sahut Shimura Sai.

"Saya juga tidak ragu sedikit pun.", sahut Haruno Sakura.

"Saya rasa, kini Saya sudah tahu.", ujar Sabaku Gaara.

"Saya memiliki pendapat yang baik.", timpal Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekali lagi, mereka saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura berdiri seraya berkata.

"Tiba-tiba Saya merasa tidak enak badan. Saya akan tidur."

"Aa, Saya juga.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hm. Saya tidak keberatan.", jawab Shimura Sai.

"Itulah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini, meskipun Saya tidak yakin bisa. Tidur.", gumam Sabaku Gaara.

Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu. Shimura Sai berkata, "Saya ingin tahu dimana pistol itu sekarang."

Ini semua seperti lelucon, mereka naik ke lantai atas. Masing-masing keempat tangan memegang handel pintu dan bergerak masuk. Kemudian secara serentak, terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci dan digerendel. Dan juga suara derit meja dan kursi yang disandarkan di baliknya.

Empat orang yang ketakutan mempertahankan diri hingga pagi tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas lega setelah mengganjalkan kursi di balik pintunya. Ia melangkah ke arah meja dengan memperhatikan pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Kemudian, Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam cahaya lilin yang meremang.

"Ya, masalah ini membuatmu terkoyak."

Senyum buas menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mulai membuka bajunya. Kemudian Ia melepaskan arlojinya dan melangkah ke arah meja dekat ranjang, meletakkannya di atas. Lalu Ia membuka laci meja itu.

Ia berdiri tertegun, memandang pistol yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berbaring pada ranjangnya, dengan cahaya lilin yang ada di atas meja tepat di samping ranjang. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk mematikannya, terlalu takut akan kegelapan.

Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya, 'Aku akan selamat sampai pagi nanti. Tidak ada apa-apa semalam, tidak ada apa-apa nanti malam, tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang datang kemari.'

Dan tiba-tiba Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, dengan nada bergetar dan histeris yang sedikit berteriak.

"Tentu saja Aku bisa tinggal di sini! Terkunci, tidak perlu makan! Aku bisa bertahan di sini sampai pertolongan datang! Walau pun sehari atau dua hari..."

Tapi, bisakah Ia tinggal di sini? Berjam-jam tanpa teman bicara, tanpa melakukan apa pun kecuali berpikir.

Ia mulai berpikir tentang Cornwall, tentang Sasori, tentang apa yang dikatakannya pada Mirai saat itu. Anak kecil yang manja, cengeng, dan selalu merengek padanya.

 _"Haruno-sensei, mengapa Saya tidak boleh berenang ke karang? Saya bisa, Saya pasti bisa."_

 _Apakah suaranya yang berbicara?_

 _"Tentu saja, Mirai-chan. Saya percaya kamu pasti bisa."_

 _"Kalau begitu, bolehkah Saya ke sana, Haruno-sensei?"_

 _"Tapi ibumu akan khawatir. Coba dengarkan, besok Mirai-chan boleh berenang ke karang. Saya akan berbincang dengan ibumu di pantai agar Ia tidak memperhatikanmu. Kemudian setelah Ia mulai mencarimu, Mirai-chan sudah ada di atas karang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ini pasti sebuah kejutan baginya.", usul Haruno Sakura dengan seringai licik di dalam hatinya._

 _"Terima kasih, Haruno-sensei! Ini menyenangkan sekali."_

 _Ia mengatakannya hari itu, dan esok paginya Sasori akan pergi ke Newquay. Jika laki-laki itu datang, semuanya akan beres._

 _Ya, tapi jika gagal? Mirai mungkin bisa diselamatkan tepat pada waktunya, dan kemudian mungkin Ia akan berkata._

 _"Haruno-sensei bilang Saya pasti bisa." Bagaimana? Setiap hal pasti akan beresiko. Dan saat itu tiba, mungkin Ia akan mengelak._

 _"Mengapa kamu berbohong, Mirai-chan? Tentu saja Saya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." Dan semua orang akan percaya padanya. Mirai sering berkata yang tidak-tidak, Ia anak yang suka berbohong. Tentu saja anak itu akan tahu, tapi Ia sendiri akan aman. Ia akan berpura-pura menyelamatkan anak itu, tapi Ia akan datang terlambat. Tak seorang pun akan mengetahuinya._

 _Apakah Sasori mencurigainya? Apakah itu sebabnya Ia memandangnya dengan tatapan menerawang dan aneh? Dan apakah... Sasori tahu? Itukah sebabnya lelaki itu segera pergi setelah pemeriksaan? Sasori belum menjawab surat yang dikirimkan darinya._

 _Sasori..._

Haruno Sakura berbolak-balik gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia tidak seharusnya mengingat Sasori, itu hanya masa lalu. Ia harus melupakannya.

Kemudian Ia memandangi langit-langit, tepatnya lengkungan logam hitam yang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Ia belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Ganggang itu digantungkan di sana.

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa merinding ketika mengingat ganggang basah itu menyentuh lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimura Sai duduk termenung di tepi ranjangnya. Mata sipitnya yang hitam kelam memandang dengan waspada, Ia terlihat seperti hewan liar yang tengah menanti mangsanya.

Ia merasa tidak ingin tidur. Kejahatan itu semakin mendekat, enam dari sepuluh orang telah terbunuh. Apa yang dikatakan mantan hakim itu? Kita harus waspada? Cih, munafik. Ia duduk seperti di ruang pengadilan, seolah-olah bertindak sebagai Tuhan. Dan sekarang Ia terbunuh, menyisakan keempat orang yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Sebentar lagi seorang akan pergi, tapi itu bukan Shimura Sai. Ia akan berusaha menjaga dirinya. Kening pria pucat itu mengernyit ketika Ia memikirkan tentang pistol itu.

Dalam keheningan, Ia mendengar suara jam berdentang dari lantai bawah. Ini sudah tengah malam, Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Meraba-raba meja di sampingnya, mematikan lilin yang masih menyala. Anehnya, Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya begitu saja. Ada sejuta rasa khawatir dan ketakutan, wajah-wajah itu melayang menguasai pikirannya. Wajah Inuzuka Kiba yang membiru, wajah Nyonya Ayame yang dingin dan kaku, wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang berlumuran darah mengenakan jubah merahnya.

Semakin bingung Ia memikirkan hal ini, semakin Ia tidak mengerti mengenai permasalahan pistol itu. Seseorang di rumah ini sedang menyimpan pistol itu, pikirnya. Jam di bawah berdentang satu kali. Pikiran Shimura Sai tiba-tiba terputus. Tiba-tiba Ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya, Ia mendengar suara-suara yang sangat pelan dari luar kamar.

'Ada seseorang yang berjalan di lorong.', pikirnya.

Keringat meleleh dari dahinya, siapa orang yang berjalan dengan hati-hati di sepanjang lorong malam-malam begini? Ia yakin orang tersebut memiliki maksud buruk.

Dengan hati-hati, Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, tanpa menimbulkan suara mencurigakan. Kemudian mendekat ke arah pintu, dan mendengarkan. Tapi suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, Ia yakin Ia tidak salah dengar!

Godaan baru menyerangnya, Ia ingin keluar dan menyelidiki. Seandainya saja Ia bisa melihat siapa yang sedang mencari mangsa dalam kegelapan. Tapi membuka pintu itu berarti perbuatan bodoh, dan mungkin hal itulah yang diharapkan orang itu. Memancingnya keluar dengan suara itu.

Dan sekarang Ia mendengarnya lagi, suara tangga yang terinjak, desau, bisikan-bisikan misterius, tapi otaknya tersadar bahwa itu imajinasinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang halus, sangat halus, sangat hati-hati, namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang semacam Shimura Sai.

Langkah-langkah itu terdengar halus sepanjang lorong, tanpa ragu langkah-langkah itu melewati kamarnya. Saat itulah Shimura Sai membuat keputusan, Ia akan keluar untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu! Langkah itu terdengar bergerak menuju tangga.

Dengan cahaya lilin yang Ia nyalakan lagi, Ia menggeser kursi dari balik pintu secara hati-hati, kemudian membuka kunci perlahan sebelum mengendap keluar mengikuti asal suara langkah kaki itu. Sesaat setelahnya, dalam sekejap sebuah bayangan melewati pintu depan kamarnya.

Ketika Ia sedang menuruni tangga untuk mengejar, tiba-tiba Ia berhenti. Sekali lagi, hampir saja Ia berbuat hal tolol. Bisa saja ini sebuah perangkat untuk memancingnya keluar. Tapi yang tidak disadari oleh orang itu adalah, Ia yang akan jatuh di tangan seseorang seperti Shimura Sai.

Dari ketiga kamar di lantai atas, salah satunya pasti kosong. Yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari kamar yang mana. Perlahan, Shimura Sai kembali ke lorong. Pertama-tama Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sabaku Gaara. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia menunggu sebentar, kemudian beralih ke kamar Uzumaki Naruto. Dari sini Ia mendapat jawaban.

"Siapa itu?", tanya suara dari dalam kamar.

"Shimura Sai. Saya kira Tuan Sabaku tidak ada di kamarnya, tunggu sebentar.", jawab Shimura Sai.

Ia menuju ujung lorong dan mengetuk kamar itu seraya memanggil nama Haruno Sakura. Dengan suara terkejut, wanita muda itu menjawab dari dalam.

"Siapa itu?!"

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa Nona Haruno. Tunggu sebentar, Saya akan kembali."

Ia kembali menuju kamar Uzumaki Naruto. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria pirang yang tengah berdiri memegang lilin dengan tangan kiri, mengenakan celana piyama, dan tangan kanan yang memegang saku jaketnya.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya tajam.

Shimura Sai menjelaskan dengan cepat mengenai apa yang Ia alami di tangga tadi.

"Sabaku Gaara, eh? Jadi dia?", ujar Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada setengah terkejut.

Kemudian pria pirang itu berbalik menuju pintu Sabaku Gaara seraya berkata, "Maaf, Tuan Shimura. Saya tidak akan percaya begitu saja."

Ia mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali dengan keras.

"Dokter Sabaku! Oi, Dokter!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Shimura Sai membungkuk dan mengintip dari lubang kunci, Ia memasukkan kelingking ke dalamnya.

"Kuncinya tidak ada di dalam. Itu berarti, Ia mengunci pintunya dari luar dan membawanya.", ujarnya.

"Keh, tindakan pencegahan biasa. Kali ini kita akan menangkapnya, Tuan Shimura. Pasti. Tunggu sebentar.",ujar Uzumaki Naruto seraya berlari menuju kamar Haruno Sakura.

"Nona Haruno!"

"Ya?"

"Kami akan memburu Sabaku Gaara. Dia keluar dari kamarnya. Jangan mencoba membuka pintu, oke?"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Jika Sabaku Gaara datang dan mengatakan bahwa Saya atau Tuan Shimura terbunuh, jangan percaya, oke? Anda bisa membuka pintunya jika Saya atau Tuan Shimura yang berbicara."

Dengan sedikit menghela napas dari dalam, wanita itu menjawab, "Ya. Dan Saya bukan orang tolol."

"Bagus."

Uzumaki Naruto mendekat ke arah Shimura Sai.

"Sekarang, ayo kita kejar dia! Pemburuan dimulai!", ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kita hati-hati. Dia menyimpan pistolnya.", ujar Shimura Sai mengingatkan.

Sambil mendecih kecil, pria pirang itu menuruni anak tangga. Tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara, Ia menanggapi.

"Anda salah.", tukasnya.

Ia membuka gembok pada pintu depan sebelum mereka berdua menutupnya lagi. "Tolong gembok kembali agar dia tidak bisa masuk.", pintanya pada pria pucat itu.

Kemudian Ia melanjutkan, "Sayalah yang membawa pistolnya." Ia menunjukkan pistol itu dari balik sakunya. "Saya menemukannya lagi di laci."

Shimura Sai berhenti, roman wajahnya berubah. Uzumaki Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

"Cih, jangan tolol! Saya tidak akan menembak Anda, Tuan Shimura. Kembalilah jika Anda mau, Saya akan memburu Sabaku Gaara sendirian."

Ia terus melangkah dalam cahaya rembulan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Shimura Sai mengikutinya. Ia berpikir, 'Saya kira, Sayalah yang memulainya. Bagamana pun juga-'

Bagaimana pun Ia sering menangani penjahat-penjahat semacam Uzumaki Naruto, penjahat bersenjata api, Ia tidak takut. Tidak ada yang kurang pada dirinya. Ia tidak takut pada bahaya dalam ruang terbuka, tapi yang Ia takuti adalah bahaya yang tidak pasti dan diwarnai oleh hal-hal misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu kedua lelaki itu, Haruno Sakura segera bangun dan berpakaian. Sesekali Ia melihat ke arah pintu, masih aman. Terkunci dengan rapat dan sebuah kursi yang menyangga. Pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka dengan paksa, apalagi oleh laki-laki macam Sabaku Gaara yang memiliki fisik tak sebegitu kuat.

Seandainya Sabaku Gaaralah pelakunya, tentu Ia akan menggunakan kekuatan akal untuk membunuh, bukan fisik. Haruno Sakura membayangkan kira-kira senjata apa yang akan digunakan oleh Sabaku Gaara. Seperti yang dikhawatirkan Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin saja lelaki bersurai merah itu akan mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan bahwa baik pria pirang maupun pria pucat itu telah mati. Atau, dia akan berpura-pura terluka dan mengetuk pintunya.

Ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain, bisa saja dia mengatakan bahwa rumah ini terbakar, atau lebih jauh lagi, dialah yang akan membakar rumah ini. Ya, itu memang suatu kemungkinan. Dia bisa saja memancing kedua lelaki itu keluar karena sebelumnya mengguyur rumah ini dengan minyak, dan karena wanita itu begitu tolol Ia akan terus bersembunyi hingga rumah itu termakan api.

Membuyarkan pikirannya, Ia melangkah ke arah jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia bisa melarikan diri dari jendela itu. Itu berarti Ia harus meloncat turun, tapi ada banyak rumpun bunga di bawah. Kemudian Ia duduk dan menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, Ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa.

Tiba-tiba Ia berhenti, Ia mendengar sesuatu seperti suara kaca yang pecah. Dan suara itu datang dari bawah. Wanita itu berusaha untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi, tapi tidak ada suara selanjutnya.

Ia mendengar lagi, suara langkah kaki yang halus dari tangga menuju lorong atas. Dan juga suara gemerisik baju, entah Ia benar-benar mendengarnya atau hanya imajinasinya saja?

Tapi kemudian Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lebih jelas, berasal dari lantai bawah. Dan juga suara orang berbisik-bisik. Seseorang seperti menaiki anak tangga menuju loteng atas. Suara itu telah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Nona Haruno, Anda baik-baik saja?", itu suara Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa?", sahutnya dari dalam.

"Boleh kami masuk?", tanya Shimura Sai.

Haruno Sakura melangkah ke pintu, mengangkat kursinya, kemudian membuka kunci pada pintu. Setelah membukanya, Ia melihat kedua lelaki itu dalam kondisi terengah-engah, kaki dan bagian bawah mereka basah.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Haruno Sakura.

"Sabaku Gaara menghilang.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, lenyap dari pulau ini.", jelas pria pirang itu lagi.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, pasti dia bersembunyi.", elak wanita itu tak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada tempat bersembunyi di pulau ini, ini adalah pulau tandus seperti tangan. Di luar, bulan bersinar cukup terang, tapi dia tetap tidak ditemukan.", sahut Shimura Sai.

"Mungkin... Dia telah kembali ke rumah ini?", duga Haruno Sakura.

"Kami tadi juga berpikir begitu, kami sudah menggeledah rumah ini. Anda pasti sudah tahu, dia tidak ada di sini, benar-benar lenyap.", ujar Shimura Sai.

"Saya tidak percaya.", tukas wanita itu dingin.

"Tapi itu benar, Nona.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah pria pirang itu mengeras, Ia tertegun.

"Ada satu fakta lagi. Kaca jendela ruang makan pecah, _dan di meja hanya ada tiga boneka negro._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 completed. Uchiha Sasuke was eliminated. Boneka negronya tinggal tiga? Sabaku Gaara mati? *smirk* mungkin sejauh ini banyak yg menduga pembunuh sekaligus UN Owen adalah Uzumaki Naruto, setuju? Banyak adegan yang menjurus bahwa dia pelakunya. But, is it true?

Oh, ya. Author baru saja membuat akun wordpress. Reader mungkin tertarik buat baca2 fict dan random post, hehehe. Just visit : .com And, I need more reviews, more critics, more suggestions. I want to fix the way I wrote my stories. It would be better then. Sankyuu :)

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selanjutnya, bs dibaca di chap ini. Kira2 12-13

 **Agastya** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Novelnya emg bagus, recommended :)

 **Ra'Razani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca hingga akhir :)

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga orang duduk makan pagi di dapur. Di luar, matahari bersinar terang. Cuaca kembali cerah, badai menghilang dalam semalam. Dan dengan pergantian cuaca, berganti pula suasana hati ketiga tawanan pulau itu.

Mereka sekarang merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Ada bahaya di siang hari yang tenang. Suasana mencekam dalam badai semalam sudah hilang.

"Kita akan mencoba membuat isyarat dengan cermin dari puncak pulau ini. Jika ada orang 'cerdas' di seberang yang melihat tandanya, berarti dia tahu jika itu tanda SOS. Sore harinya kita bisa menyalakan api unggun. Sayang sekali tidak ada banyak kayu, dan nanti kita dikira sedang berpesta.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto seraya memecah keheningan.

"Pasti ada yang bisa membaca huruf Morse? Lalu mereka akan menjemput kita sebelum malam hari.", sahut Haruno Sakura.

"Cuaca memang baik, tapi air laut belum surut. Mereka tidak akan mendekati pulau ini hingga besok pagi.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto menurut perkiraannya.

"Dan berada di sini semalam lagi?!", sahut wanita itu setengah berteriak.

"Lebih baik kita bertahan. Dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam, jika kita bisa melewatinya kita akan selamat.", jawab pria pirang itu lagi.

"Ehm, sebaiknya kita membuat segalanya menjadi jelas. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Sabaku?", timpal Shimura Sai menginterupsi.

"Kita hanya punya satu bukti, hanya ada tiga boneka negro di atas meja. Sepertinya dokter itu mengikuti yang lain juga.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto seraya mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Tapi... Dimana jasadnya?", tanya Haruno Sakura.

"Tepat sekali.", ujar Shimura Sai mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Hmm, ini aneh. Saya tidak tahu.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mungkinkah... Sudah dibuang ke laut?", tebak Shimura Sai.

Uzumaki Naruto menggertakkan giginya keras, kemudian menjawab dengan nada tajam. "Oleh siapa? Anda? Saya? Anda melihatnya keluar dari pintu depan, lalu ke kamar Saya, dan kita bersama-sama mencarinya. Kapan Saya punya waktu untuk membunuhnya dan membawa jasadnya mengelilingi pulau ini, eh?! Jawab!"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi ada satu hal yang Saya ketahui.", jawab pria pucat itu tenang.

"Apa?!"

"Pistol itu. Milik Anda, bukan? Dan sekarang Anda menyimpannya. Tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa pistol itu tidak ada pada Anda.", jawabnya lugas.

"Tuan Shimura, Anda sendiri tahu bukan bahwa kita semua diperiksa?", elak Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, tapi Anda mungkin saja menyembunyikannya waktu itu. Kemudian mengambilnya kembali.", tentang Shimura Sai.

"Dasar keras kepala. Saya berani bersumpah bahwa pistol itu dikembalikan di laci, dan Saya sendiri terkejut dengan itu."

"Anda ingin kami percaya dengan cerita itu? Bagaimana mungkin Dokter Sabaku atau yang lainnya mengembalikan barang seperti itu?", sahut Shimura Sai dengan sengit.

"Memang terdengar gila. Tapi Saya benar-benar tidak tahu penyebabnya!", jawab Uzumaki Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ya, mungkin Anda bisa mengarang cerita yang lebih baik."

"Tapi, itu suatu bukti bahwa Saya tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun!"

"Saya tidak berpikir demikian."

"Anda yang tidak mau berpikir demikian!"

Shimura Sai benar-benar geram kali ini, "Tuan Uzumaki, jika Anda benar-benar orang jujur seperti yang pura-pura Anda lakukan..."

"Keh, kapan Saya pernah bilang begitu? Saya tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Saya orang yang jujur.", cibir Uzumaki Naruto dengan sedikit menggumam.

"Hm. Jika Anda melakukan satu hal yang benar, maka hanya satu yang perlu dilakukan. Anda masih menyimpan pistol itu, lalu Saya dan juga Nona Haruno akan menyerah pada Anda. Saya rasa akan adil jika Anda menyimpan pistol itu bersama dengan obat-obatan yang berada dalam peti yang terkunci. Anda dan Saya memegang masing-masing satu kuncinya.", usul Shimura Sai.

Pria pirang itu menyalakan rokoknya,seraya mengepulkan asapnya pelan Ia berkata.

"Jangan tolol."

"Anda tidak setuju?", tanya Shimura Sai.

"Tidak. Pistol itu milik Saya. Saya menggunakannya untuk melindungi diri, dan Saya akan terus menyimpannya.", jawab pria pirang itu sengit.

"Kalau begitu kita punya satu kesimpulan.", ujar Shimura Sai dingin.

"Bahwa Saya adalah UN Owen?! Anda boleh berpikir apa saja yang menyenangkan Anda, tapi jika itu benar, mengapa Saya tidak menembak Anda saja semalam. Saya punya banyak kesempatan."

Shimura Sai menggeleng pelan, kemudian menjawab, "Saya tidak tahu pasti, Anda memiliki alasannya."

Haruno Sakura yang tidak banyak ambil bagian dalam diskusi ini mulai bergerak dan ambil suara.

"Saya rasa kalian berdua bertindak seperti orang bodoh."

Uzumaki Naruto melirik ke arah wanita itu dengan tajam, "Apa maksud Anda?"

"Kalian tidak melihat sajak anak-anak itu? Apa kalian tidak melihat bahwa ada suatu arti di sana?"

Dengan nada serius, wanita itu mengulang sajaknya,

" _Empat anak negro pergi ke laut,_

 _Seorang dimakan ikan herring, tinggal tiga_.

Ikan herring, ini adalah sebuah petunjuk. Sabaku Gaara tidak mati, dia mengambil salah satu bonekanya agar kita bertiga menduga bahwa dia benar-benar mati. Kalian boleh menduga apa saja, tapi Sabaku Gaara masih ada di pulau ini. Menghilangnya Sabaku Gaara adalah seperti ikan.", jelas wanita itu.

"Anda mungkin benar.", sahut Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Jika benar begitu, dimana Sabaku Gaara sekarang? Kami telah mencarinya kemana pun, di luar maupun di dalam.", timpal Shimura Sai.

"Kita semua mencari pistol itu kemana-mana, bukan? Dan kita tidak menemukannya. Tapi ternyata pistol itu ada di suatu tempat.", sergah Haruno Sakura.

"Ada perbedaan antara orang dan pistol, ukurannya.", gumam Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saya tidak peduli.", jawab Haruno Sakura ketus.

"Rasanya terlalu beresiko jika dia menggunakan 'ikan herring' dalam sajak itu. Dia bisa mengubahnya sedikit.", komentar Shimura Sai.

"Apa Anda tidak melihat bahwa dia gila?! Semuanya gila! Menyelimuti mantan hakim Uchiha dengan jubah, membunuh Tuan Tazuna ketika mengapak, memberi obat Nyonya Ayame hingga ketiduran, mengatur lebah besar untuk Nona Hyuuga. Seperti seorang anak nakal yang sedang bermain! Semua harus dicocokkan.", ujar Haruno Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

Berpikir sebentar, kemudian Shimura Sai menuturkan, "Anda benar. Tapi di pulau ini tidak ada kebun binatang. Dia akan menemukan kesulitan untuk menyocokkan sajak itu."

"Anda tidak melihat?! Kitalah kebun binatangnya! Semalam kita bukan manusia lagi, kitalah kebun binatangnya!", jelas wanita itu lagi.

Kedua lelaki di depannya tertegun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di karang sepanjang pagi, bergantian memainkan kaca ke arah daratan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada yang melihat mereka. Tidak ada isyarat jawaban. Cuaca cukup bagus walau pun ada kabut tipis. Di bawah, laut bergelombang cukup tinggi. Tidak ada perahu yang kelihatan.

Haruno Sakura melihat ke arah rumah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan napas tertahan, Ia berkata.

"Rasanya lebih aman di sini, di tempat yang terbuka."

"Pilihan bagus. Tidak seorang pun yang datang kemari tanpa kita lihat.", tukas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kita akan tinggal di sini.", ujar wanita itu.

"Itu artinya kita harus melewati malam di tempat lain. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah.", usul Shimura Sai.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, wanita itu menjawab, "Saya tidak tahan! Saya tidak ingin melewatkan satu malam lagi."

"Anda akan cukup aman, jika terkunci dalam kamar.", bujuk Uzumaki Naruto.

"Begitu?!"

Seraya melihat ke arah arlojinya, Shimura Sai berkomentar, "Sebaiknya kita tidak berdebat. Sekarang jam dua, bukan? Sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Saya tidak akan kembali ke rumah! Saya akan di sini saja.", bentak Haruno Sakura.

"Ayolah, Nona Haruno. Anda harus menjaga kesehatan Anda.", bujuk pria pucat itu.

"Melihat lidah kaleng saja Saya sudah muak. Saya tidak mau makan, orang akan kuat berpuasa ketika sedang diet."

"Saya selalu makan dengan teratur. Bagaimana dengan Anda, Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Saya tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan kaleng. Saya akan tetap di sini bersama Nona Haruno.", jawab Uzumaki Naruto.

Shimura Sai menatap keduanya penuh keraguan. Haruno Sakura yang mengerti maksud tatapan itu hanya berkata.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Saya rasa dia tidak akan menembak Saya selagi Anda masuk ke dalam. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Pria pucat itu diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, jika Anda berpendapat begitu. Kita telah berjanji untuk terus bersama-sama.", ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Andalah yang ingin masuk kandang singa. Saya akan menemani Anda jika mau.", cibir Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tak perlu. Anda di sini saja.", tolak pria pucat itu.

Pria pirang itu tertawa.

"Apa Anda masih takut dengan Saya? Saya bisa menembak kalian berdua sekarang jika Saya mau."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak sesuai rencana. Harus dilakukan satu persatu dengan cara tertentu.", ujar Shimura Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"Yeah, sepertinya Anda memahaminya.", Uzumaki Naruto balas mencibir.

"Tentu saja. Dan Saya merasa takut masuk ke dalam sendirian-"

"Dan karena itu mungkin Anda akan mengatakan, _'Bolehkah Saya meminjam pistol Anda?'_ Jawabannya adalah, tidak. Tidak boleh. Tidak semudah itu, terima kasih.", potong Uzumaki Naruto.

Shimura Sai hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai naik menapaki karang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian Uzumaki Naruto berkata dengan nada halus.

"Hewan di kebun binatang memang memiliki kebiasaan makan teratur, eh?"

"Bukankah berbahaya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?", tanya Haruno Sakura cemas.

"Dalam artian yang Anda maksud, tidak. Sabaku Gaara tidak memiliki senjata, dan Tuan Shimura memiliki kekuatan dua kali lebih kuat daripada dia. Lagipula si pucat itu juga waspada dan hati-hati. Kemungkinan Sabaku Gaara ada di dalam rumah juga kecil.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tapi... Bagaimana sebenarnya?"

Dengan nada berbisik, pria pirang itu menunduk dan mendekat pada wanita muda itu.

"Shimura Sai adalah orangnya."

"M-maksud Anda?!"

"Dengar, Nona. Anda mendengar ceritanya, tapi jika Anda bertanya, hanya ada satu bahaya yang mengancam kita. Shimura Sai. Apa yang kita tahu tentangnya? Tidak ada. Cerita tentang dia adalah bekas polisi mungkin hanya bualan. Dia mungkin adalah orang lain, milyuner yang gila! Dan satu hal lagi, dia bisa saja melakukan tindakan kriminal apa saja di sini."

Dengan wajah memucat dan nada suara yang bergetar, Haruno Sakura bertanya. "D-dan seandainya... Dia menyerang kita?"

Seraya menepuk-nepuk sakunya, Uzumaki Naruto menjawab, "Saya akan waspada."

Kemudian Ia menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam. "Apakah Anda mempercayai Saya? Percaya bahwa Saya tidak akan menembak Anda?"

"K-kita harus percaya pada seseorang. Sebenarnya Saya merasa bahwa pendapat Tuan Shimura salah. Saya merasa pelakunya adalah Tuan Sabaku."

Wajahnya menegang seketika, tiba-tiba Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Wanita itu berkata dengan nada sangat halus, hampir berbisik.

"Apakah Anda tidak merasa bahwa selama ini... Ada seseorang? Seseorang yang memperhatikan kita semua dan menunggu."

"Itu hanya perasaan takut.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto meremehkan.

"Jadi, Anda juga merasakannya?"

Pria pirang itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Ia terus memandangi laut pasang, menanti perahu yang akan datang jika mungkin. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Wanita muda itu pun ikut memandangi laut di depannya, Ia sedikit gelisah tiap kali melihat laut.

"Apakah benar Anda yang membunuh anak itu?", Uzumaki Naruto bertanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"A-apa maksud Anda?! Saya tidak membunuhnya! Anda tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu!"

"Oh, ya. Anda melakukannya, Nona. Entah apa alasan dibalik itu, Saya tidak tahu. Tapi jika boleh Saya tebak, apakah ini karena seseorang? Laki-laki mungkin?"

Wajah wanita itu memanas, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Dengan nada getir Ia menjawab, "Ya, benar. Memang karena laki-laki."

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, hanya itu yang ingin Saya tahu."

Tiba-tiba, tubuh ringkih Haruno Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ia menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Bukankah itu gempa?", tanya Haruno Sakura dengan cemas.

"Bukan. Tapi Aneh, seperti suara bedebam di tanah. Dan sepertinya sempat ada suara jeritan, Anda mendengarnya? Sepertinya berasal dari dalam rumah. Ayo kita lihat.", ujar Uzumaki Naruto seraya menujukkan telunjuknya pada rumah.

"Saya tidak mau ke sana.", jawab wanita itu tegas.

"Baiklah, Saya akan ke sana sen-"

"Baik, Saya ikut.", potong Haruno Sakura pada akhirnya.

Mereka menaiki karang yang curam menuju rumah. Teras rumah itu sepi dan terlihat aman dari cahaya matahari yang masuk. Mereka ragu sejenak, dengan hati-hati memutari isi rumah itu. Mereka menemukan Shimura Sai tergeletak tak berdaya di teras sebelah timur. Kepalanya pecah tertimpa marmer besar berwarna putih.

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh ke atas, kemudian berkata. "Jendela siapa yang ada di atas?"

Dengan suara rendah dan gemetar, Haruno Sakura menjawab, "Jendela Saya, dan jam marmer itu berasal dari atas perapian. S-saya baru teringat sekarang, jam itu berbentuk seperti beruang."

Ia mengulanginya lagi dengan nada gemetar, "... Jam itu berbentuk seperti... Beruang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto memegang bahu Haruno Sakura. Ia berkata dengan nada rendah dan hati-hati.

"Ini membantu memecahkan persoalan kita. Sabaku Gaara bersembunyi di dalam rumah, Saya akan berusaha menangkapnya."

Tapi wanita itu memegangnya erat-erat dan berteriak, "Jangan tolol! Giliran kita sekarang! Kitalah korban selanjutnya! Dia bermaksud agar kita mencarinya, dia telah merencanakan itu!"

Pria pirang itu berhenti. Ia tertegun sembari berpikir sejenak. "Anda benar."

"Setidaknya Anda mengakui bahwa Saya benar.", ujar Haruno Sakura.

"Yeah, Anda menang. Masalahnya, dimana Sabaku sialan itu bersembunyi? Kami telah menggeledah rumah ini dengan teliti."

"Semalam Anda tidak menemukan dia. Sekarang pun begitu. Itu wajar.", ujar Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, tapi-"

"Dia pasti telah menyiapkan tempat-tempat rahasia sebelumnya, itu yang dilakukan. Seperti lubang di rumah-rumah kuno.", ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Ini bukan rumah kuno.", komentar Uzumaki Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Tapi dia bisa saja membuat lubang seperti itu."

Pria pirang itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kami menjelajahi tempat ini, pada pagi pertama setelah kita datang. Benar-benar tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi."

"Pasti ada.", elak Haruno Sakura.

"Saya ingin melihat ke-"

"Ya! Anda masuk ke dalam, dan dia menunggu Anda di sana.", potong wanita itu dengan nada histeris.

"Saya memiliki ini.", ujar pria pirang seraya mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam sakunya.

"Anda tadi mengatakan bahwa Tuan Shimura tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia secara fisik memang lebih kuat daripada Sabaku Gaara, dan dia juga orang yang hati-hati. Tapi yang tidak Anda sadari adalah, Sabaku Gaara orang yang gila! Dan dia memiliki kelebihan tersendiri, dia jauh lebih licik daripada orang waras!"

Uzumaki Naruto memasukkan kembali pistolnya seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya kembali ke tempat awal, di atas karang yang cukup jauh dari rumah penuh mayat itu. Berada di tepi laut yang masih pasang, tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda perahu yang akan datang. Kesunyian menjadi satu-satunya tanda keberadaan sepasang manusia di sana.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan nanti malam?", tanya Uzumaki Naruto memecah keheningan.

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Pria pirang itu meneruskan.

"Anda belum memikirkannya?"

Haruno Sakura hanya menjawab dengan nada putus asa.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Saya benar-benar takut."

Suasana kembali hening seketika. Namun itu tak lama, Uzumaki Naruto kembali mengutarakan apa yang akan Ia lakukan nanti.

"Udara kali ini cukup cerah, bulan akan segera muncul. Kita harus menemukan tempat, mungkin di atas karang yang cukup aman. Menunggu semalaman hingga pagi, kita tidak boleh tidur, kita harus berjaga setiap saat. Dan jika ada orang yang naik ke atas kita, akan Saya tembak."

Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah wanita di sampingnya, memperhatikannya sejenak. "Dengan baju tipis itu Anda akan kedinginan.", komentarnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Saya akan lebih dingin jika mati."

"Ya, benar."

Haruno Sakura menjadi gelisah, Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang cukup kusut.

"Saya akan gila jika kita duduk lebih lama di sini. Ayo jalan-jalan.", ajaknya.

"Aa.", sahut pria pirang itu mengiyakan.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, menaiki atau menuruni sepanjang karang yang membatasi laut. Matahari turun di sebelah barat, cahayanya kuning dan lembut. Cahaya itu menerangi mereka dengan sinar emasnya.

"Sayang kita tidak bisa berenang.", ujar Haruno Sakura miris.

Uzumaki Naruto sedang melihat ke bawah, ke arah laut. Ia berkata dengan cepat.

"Apa itu? Apakah Anda lihat yang di bawah karang besar itu? Sedikit ke kanan."

Wanita itu melihatnya.

"Kelihatannya seperti baju."

Uzumaki Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Seorang perenang, eh? Saya kira ganggang."

"Ayo kita ke sana melihatnya.", ajak Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, baju."

Mereka melangkah mendekati karang besar itu, pria pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya pelan mengenai apa yang mereka lihat.

"Setumpuk baju dan sepasang sepatu? Ayo kita merangkak lewat sini.", ujarnya.

Mereka merangkak pelan melewati karang-karang. Tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura berhenti.

"I-itu bukan baju, tapi orang!"

Jasad itu terjepit di antara dua karang, terlempar ke sana oleh air pasang tadi pagi. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura akhirnya sampai juga ke tempat itu. Mereka membungkuk, menemukan sebuah wajah berwarna ungu, wajah seseorang yang mati tenggelam.

Uzumaki Naruto yang terkaget, otomatis berteriak diikuti oleh Haruno Sakura yang histeris dan mundur selangkah.

"Astaga! Sabaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10 completed. Shimura Sai and Sabaku Gaara were eliminated. I'm feel so sorry. Bagaimana cara mereka mati? Ada yg bisa nebak? *smirk* Tinggal Naruto dan Sakura, siapakah pembunuhnya? Salah satu di antara mereka? Atau? Dan motifnya? Bagaimana cara mereka membunuh satu persatu korbannya? Epilog yang akan dipublish bersamaan dengan chapter depan akan menjawabnya :) So, next time I'll publish 2 chapter. Wait for eat it :)

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Hiki0717** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Daijoubu, hiki-san. Gaara? Wah, author tdk menjamin dia hidup *smirk* selamat membaca

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Tebakannya hampir benar, author pernah blg kalo pembunuhnya salah satu diantara sepuluh :) that's the clue

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Oke, diusahakan.

 **Ester** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Selamat membaca sampai akhir :)

 **Ra'Razani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Tinggal 3 nih, siapa yg mati duluan? *smirk* selamat membaca

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. W-waduh, baru diomongin muncul. Maaf sasuke, lain kali saja ya(?!) Uchiha memang jenius, tp jawabannya ada di akhir, selamat membaca

 **CherrySand1** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Siapa pelakunya hayo? :) selamat membaca

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abad demi abad berlalu. Dunia terentang dan berputar, waktu tak bergerak, tetap diam. Melewati beribu-ribu tahun, bukan hanya satu atau dua menit saja.

Dua orang berdiri memandang ke bawah pada sebuah mayat. Dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat kepala mereka dan saling memandang mata masing-masing dengan dalam.

Uzumaki Naruto tertawa keras.

"Keh, jadi begitukah, Haruno?!"

"Sama sekali tidak ada orang di pulau ini... Hanya kita berdua.", jawab wanita itu, lemah dan datar.

"Tepat, jadi kita tahu dimana kita berada, bukan?", tanya pria pirang itu lagi.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya? Tipuan dengan beruang marmer itu-", ucapan wanita itu terhenti sudah. Ia benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang.

"Tipuan yang sangat hebat, Nona! Sangat bagus!"

Kedua mata itu bertemu kembali. Hijau emerald melawan biru laut. Haruno Sakura berpikir dalam hatinya.

'Mengapa Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan wajahnya dengan baik selama ini? Rubah... Itulah dia. Wajah seekor rubah, dengan gigi-gigi yang mengerikan.'

Uzumaki Naruto berkata dengan suara geram dan menakutkan.

"Ini adalah akhir, mengerti?! Kita telah sampai pada titik kebenarannya. Ini adalah akhir."

"Saya mengerti.", jawab wanita itu tenang.

Ia menatap ke arah laut, teringat ketika Nara Shikamaru juga menatap ke arah laut. Kapan? Baru kemarin? Atau kemarin lagi? Dia juga sempat mengatakan _"Ini adalah saat akhir"_

Dia mengatakannya dengan tulus, bahkan seperti mengharapkannya. Tapi baginya, kata-kata itu seperti memberontak hatinya. Ini bukanlah saat akhir. Ia memandang mayat di bawahnya, kemudian berkata.

"Kasihan Dokter Sabaku."

Uzumaki Naruto mencemoohnya, "Apa-apaan ini, eh? Rasa kasihan seorang wanita?"

"Kenapa tidak? Anda tidak memiliki rasa kasihan?"

"Saya tidak punya rasa kasihan untuk Anda! Jangan mengharapkan itu!"

Wanita itu memandang mayat itu lagi.

"Kita harus segera memindahkannya, mengangkatnya ke dalam rumah."

"Untuk disatukan dengan korban-korban lainnya?! Saya tidak peduli jika dia masih di situ."

"Paling tidak kita angkat dia agar tidak terkena air laut.", bujuk wanita itu lagi.

Uzumaki Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Boleh juga."

Ia membungkuk, menarik mayat itu. Haruno Sakura membantunya, mereka menarik dengan badan berhimpitan. Wanita itu menarik sekuat tenaga, Uzumaki Naruto juga terengah-engah.

"Bukan pekerjaan mudah.", ujarnya.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil menarik jasad Dokter Gaara di atas karang. Seraya menegakkan tubuhnya, Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai.

"Puas?"

"Cukup.", jawab wanita itu sekenanya.

Pria pirang itu berputar, pada saat Ia menepuk saku celananya Ia pun tahu bahwa saku itu telah kosong. Haruno Sakura telah menjauh, kira-kira dua meter dan menatapnya dengan pistol di tangan.

"Keh, jadi itukah yang menjadi rasa kasihan Anda? Anda bermaksud mencuri."

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia memegang pistolnya dengan tenang, tanpa gemetar. Kematian sangat dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah sedekat itu.

Namun demikian, Ia belum menyerah. Dengan nada memerintah Ia berkata, "Berikan pistol itu pada Saya."

Haruno Sakura tertawa.

"Cepat berikan!"

Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, cara yang mana, taktik yang mana, ajak wanita itu berbicara, membuainya, lalu terkam.

Dia berkata dan mendekat secara perlahan seraya berkata, "Coba, Nona. Anda dengar-"

Dan kemudian Ia meloncat, cepat bagai harimau. Seperti makhluk buas. Otomatis, Haruno Sakura menarik pelatuknya. Tubuh Uzumaki Naruto yang melayang kemudian terhenti dan jatuh bedebam di atas tanah. Wanita itu mendekat dengan hati-hati, dengan pistol masih di tangan.

Tapi Ia tak perlu hati-hati. Uzumaki Naruto telah mati, jantungnya tertembak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelegaan meluap di hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Akhirnya semua telah berlalu, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, tidak ada lagi ketegangan. Ia sendirian di pulau itu, sendiri dengan sembilan mayat. Tapi apa pedulinya? Ia hidup. Ia duduk di sana, hatinya sangat bahagia, damai luar biasa. Tidak ada ketakutan lagi.

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika akhirnya Haruno Sakura bergerak, meresapi rasa aman yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia sekarang merasakan lapar dan kantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Ia ingin membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang, lalu tertidur.

Mungkin besok pagi ada seseorang yang akan datang menyelamatkannya, tapi Ia sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak keberatan tinggal di sini, karena Ia sendirian. Damai, damai yang diimpikannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumah. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, tidak ada lagi kengerian yang menunggunya. Hanya sebuah rumah modern, tapi Ia benar-benar ketakutan tadi pagi, tak sanggup melihatnya tanpa rasa gemetar.

Tapi itu telah berlalu, Ia menang. Ia telah mengalahkan kengerian yang teramat sangat. Dengan keterampilannya, Ia berhasil mengubah posisinya dari calon pembunuh menjadi seorang korban.

Ia berjalan menuju rumah, matahari tenggelam di langit sebelah barat dimana semburat berwarna kemerahan terurai dengan indahnya.

"Semuanya seperti mimpi.", pikirnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa letih, badannya terasa sakit dan penat, kelopak matanya ingin tertidur. Tidak ada lagi yang Ia takutkan. Tidur... Tidur... Tidur...

Tidur dengan aman karena Ia sendirian di pulau ini. Ia tersenyum sendiri, memasuki rumah lewat pintu depan. Rumah ini juga terasa aneh baginya, aman. Ia berpikir lagi.

"Biasanya orang tidak akan tertidur jika ada mayat, apalagi hampir di setiap kamar."

Apakah sebaiknya Ia ke dapur dan makan dulu? Ragu sejenak, Ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Ia terlalu letih, tak ingin makan. Kemudian Ia terhenti di depan pintu ruang makan, di meja masih ada tiga boneka negro porselin. Ia tertawa.

"Kalian ketinggalan anak-anak!"

Ia mengambil dua boneka dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Ia mendengar boneka-boneka itu pecah membentur bebatuan. Boneka ketiga diambilnya dan dibawanya.

"Kau ikut Aku! Kita sudah menang, Sayang! Kita sudah menang!"

Ruangan dalam rumah itu sudah agak gelap karena sinar matahari sudah tak terlihat. Dengan boneka negro tergenggam di tangan, Haruno Sakura menaiki tangga perlahan, karena kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas sekali seperti jeli.

" _Seorang anak negro tinggal sendirian_. Bagaimana akhir sajak itu? Oh, ya. _Dia menikah dan habislah sudah_."

Menikah? Sangat lucu, tiba-tiba saja Ia merasa bahwa Sasori ada di dalam rumah itu. Perasaan itu sangat kuat. Ya, Sasori menunggunya di lantai atas. Haruno Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan tolol! Kau terlalu letih sehingga membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!"

Perlahan-lahan dia naik, di anak tangga paling atas sebuah benda terjatuh dari tangannya. Benda itu jatuh di atas karpet yang sangat halus sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pistolnya jatuh. Ia hanya memikirkan boneka negro dalam genggamannya.

Alangkah sepinya rumah ini, tapi tak terlihat seperti rumah yang kosong. Sasori ada di atas, menunggunya.

 _"Seorang anak negro tinggal sendirian."_ Bagaimana bunyi kalimat yang terakhir? Apakah menyebut-nyebut tentang menikah atau apa ya?

Ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya sekarang, Sasori menunggunya di dalam. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Ia membuka pintu, tersentak kemudian. Benda apa yang tergantung pada lengkungan atas atapnya? Seutas tali dengan ikatan jerat yang siap dipakai. Dan sebuah kursi untuk tempat berdiri, kursi yang ingin disepaknya. Itulah yang diinginkan Sasori.

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir dari sajak itu.

 _"Menggantung diri, habislah sudah..."_

Boneka porselin negro itu jatuh dari tangannya, boneka itu menggelinding lalu pecah di dekat perapian. Bagaikan robot, Haruno Sakura melangkah ke depan. Inilah akhirnya, dimana tangan lembab dan dingin dalam bayangannya itu pernah menyentuh lehernya.

 _"Anda boleh berenang ke karang, Mirai-chan..."_

Itulah pembunuhan, semudah itu!

Tapi setelahnya kau akan ingat, Haruno Sakura naik ke atas kursi, matanya kosong menatap ke depan bagaikan orang yang sedang bermimpi seraya berjalan, Ia memasang tali itu pada lehernya.

Sasori ada di situ dan melihat apa yang harus Ia perbuat. Haruno Sakura menyepak kursi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11 completed. _"Seorang anak negro sendirian, menggantung diri habislah sudah."_ Selesai sudah fic ini, sampai kematian terakhir yg dialami sakura, readers boleh mereview siapa pelakunya alias UN Owen pada 'chap ini' sebelum mengklik next ke chapter epilog. Karena jawabannya ada di epilog :) coba cocokkan, apakah jawaban readers benar? Mohon maaf jika fic ini tdk memuaskan, "nothing's perfect, but everything's possible to be the best"

Epilog akan diupdate 3-4 jam setelah chap ini. Readers bisa iseng2 baca post author di : akecchin dot wordpress dot com. Sankyuu :) sampai ketemu lagi di part epilog *boff*

Okay, time to reply the review :

 **Guest** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Hmm, sou desuka?

 **Shannarooo19** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Fufufu, pembunuhnya ada di next chapter :)

 **Hiki0717** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Semoga benar (?) Look at next chap

 **Ra'Razani** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Memang bukan, dan jawabannya ada di next chap :)

 **Tanpa Nama** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Clue nya terlalu jelas, lho :v click next chap hehe

 **Embun adja1** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Click next :)

 **Agastya** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Boleh jadi? *smirk*

 **CherrySand1** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Sou desuka? Hampir deh *smirk*

 **Hyugaalavender12** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Yakin? *smirk*

 **Katsuki12** : Sankyuu atas reviewnya. Oke, selamat membaca, ending makin dekat :)

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(Fic ini adalah asli buatan Author Akecchin, mohon jangan plagiat. jika ingin mengcopy atau izin republish, pm aja.)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inspired from Best Seller Mystery Novel**

" **Ten Little Niggers/Ten Little Indians/And Then There Were None"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Christie**

(This fic is not the same one, there's some changed plot or chara / death chara)

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penemuan kesepuluh mayat di pulau terpencil sepanjang Pantai Devon menjadi kabar gemuruh tersendiri di sudut kota Inggris, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan dalam gedung Scotland Yard. Pembantu Komisaris Hatake Kakashi, tengah berdebat tentang masalah ini dengan asistennya, Inspektur Yamato.

"Tapi semuanya sulit dipercaya.", ujar pria bermasker itu dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, benar.", sahut pria bersurai cokelat di hadapannya.

"Sepuluh orang mati di sebuah pulau dan tidak ada orang lain di sana. Ini aneh.", lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi, itulah yang terjadi, Pak.", jawab Yamato dengan tenang.

"Pasti ada yang membunuh mereka. Apakah laporan dokter tidak bisa membantu?"

"Tidak, Pak. Uchiha dan Uzumaki tertembak, yang pertama di kepala, dan yang kedua menembus jantung. Inuzuka dan Hyuuga diracun dengan sianida. Nyonya Ayame meninggal karena kelebihan dosis khlor. Kepala Tuan Tazuna dan Shimura pecah. Sabaku meninggal karena tenggelam. Tengkorak Nara Shikamaru retak karena pukulan di belakang kepala, dan Haruno mati karena tergantung.", jelas Inspektur itu dengan runtut.

"Hn.", keringat mulai menetes di pelipis Kakashi dalam ruangan yang tak seberapa panas itu. Otaknya yang mendidih karena sulit memutuskan kasus inilah yang membuatnya begitu.

"Apa Kau belum mendapatkan informasi berharga dari orang-orang di Sticklehaven? Mereka bisa saja tahu tentang hal ini."

Inspektur Yamato mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mereka hanya nelayan sederhana. Yang mereka tahu, pulau itu telah dibeli oleh seseorang bernama Owen."

"Siapa yang menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk pulau itu dan mengatur segala sesuatunya?", tanya Kakashi.

"Seseorang bernama Suigetsu. Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Dan apa yang dikatakannya mengenai hal ini?"

"Dia sudah meninggal, Pak."

Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Apa yang kita ketahui tentang Hozuki?"

"Menurut penyelidikan kami, dia bukan orang baik-baik. Dia terlibat dalam penipuan Bennito tiga tahun lalu, meskipun tak ada bukti tapi kami yakin akan hal itu. Pernah sekali Ia terlibat dalam kasus pembiusan, namun sekali lagi. Ia lolos. Ia orang yang sangat hati-hati dalam bertindak."

"Dan dia juga terlibat dalam pulau ini?"

"Ya, Pak. Dia yang mengurus pembelian pulau itu walau pun bukan untuknya. Pulau itu dibeli oleh pihak ketiga tanpa nama."

"Tentu ada yang bisa kita temukan dari keuangannya, bukan?"

Inspektur Yamato tersenyum perlahan.

"Tidak jika Anda mengenal si Hozuki ini. Ia sangat lihai mempermainkan angka, sehingga akuntan hebat pun tidak tahu apakah Ia berdiri di atas kepala, atau kakinya."

Hatake Kakashi hanya menarik napas panjangnya. Inspektur itu meneruskan.

"Hozuki lah yang mengatur segalanya sampai ke Sticklehaven, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai utusan Tuan Owen. Dan dialah yang memperkenalkan kepada para korban bahwa akan diadakan suatu percobaan di pulau itu. Yaitu hidup di pulau terpencil selama seminggu, dan mereka (para nelayan di Sticklehaven) tidak perlu menghiraukan isyarat-isyarat pertolongan dari pulau itu."

"Dan Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa orang-orang itu tidak mencium bau busuk itu? Bahkan setelah kejadian itu?", selidik Kakashi.

"Mungkin Anda lupa bahwa pemilik sebelumnya dari pulau itu adalah seorang pemuda Amerika, Elmer Robson. Dulu pulau itu sering digunakan sebagai pesta yang megah. Penduduk Sticklehaven yang awalnya kaget dengan tamu-tamu Tuan Robson menjadi terbiasa. Dan selanjutnya, mereka tidak terlalu memandang aneh pada tamu Tuan Owen kali ini."

Asisten itu melanjutkan,

"Lalu, Fred Naraccot, orang yang membawa rombongan itu ke pulau, mengatakan satu hal yang bisa dijelaskan. Ia heran ketika mengetahui tipe tamu-tamu yang dibawanya, tidak seperti kebanyakan tamu-tamu Tuan Robson. Saya rasa kecurigaan Naraccot akan tamu-tamu yang pendiam dan tertutup itulah yang membuatnya curiga dan melanggar perintah Hozuki. Ia memaksa menyeberang ke pulau itu setelah menerima sinyal SOS."

"Kapan Naraccot dan teman-temannya pergi?"

"Sinyalnya diterima sehari sebelum mereka sampai di pulau itu. Kemungkinan besar, sesaat sebelum beberapa korban yang tersisa mati di sana. Mereka yakin para korban itu takkan bisa keluar dari sana kecuali menggunakan perahu, karena sering ada badai besar."

"Apakah tidak mungkin untuk berenang ke daratan?"

"Jarak pulau dengan daratan lebih dari satu mil, dan ombak sangat besar. Banyak juga karang di sekitar pantai."

Hatake Kakashi berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan diskusinya. Kemudian Ia beranjak ke topik yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan piringan gramophon yang ditemukan di rumah itu? Apa tidak ada sesuatu di situ yang dapat memberikan petunjuk?", selidiknya.

"Saya sudah memeriksanya, piringan itu diisi oleh sebuah perusahaan besar di bidang perfilman. Piringan itu dikirim kepada UN Owen melalui Hozuki Suigetsu. Mereka bilang piringan itu untuk pertunjukan drama amatir, skripnya dikembalikan bersamaan dengan piringan itu.", jelas Yamato.

"Bagaimana dengan isinya?"

"A-ah, ya. Tentang itu...", jawab Yamato seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?", tanya Kakashi dengan datar.

"Sepertinya Saya butuh minum sebentar. Banyak yang akan Saya laporkan.", jawab Yamato sekenanya.

Kakashi mengangguk maklum. Inspektur itu mulai meneguk segelas anggur yang disediakan di depannya sedari tadi. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, segera saja Ia meletakkan gelas itu dan melanjutkannya. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Saya telah menyelidiki tuduhan-tuduhan dalam piringan itu sebaik-baiknya. Mari dimulai dengan pasangan suami istri Tuan Tazuna dan Nyonya Ayame yang pertama kali datang ke pulau itu. Majikan lama mereka, Nyonya Koharu, meninggal mendadak saat hujan badai. Dokter yang memeriksanya saat itu mengatakan tidak ada kemungkinan bagi keduanya untuk meracuni wanita tua itu. Tapi, Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bisa saja kematian itu disebabkan oleh kelalaian keduanya. Hal itu sulit untuk dibuktikan.

Lalu, mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada persoalan, Ia pernah menangani kasus Danzo.", jelas Yamato.

"Aa, Danzo? Aku pernah mendengar kasus itu, jelas sekali bahwa Ia memang bersalah. Bukti-bukti yang ada semua merujuk padanya, tapi ada sebuah komentar yang menjadi kontroversi yang menyebabkan sembilan dari sepuluh orang mengira bahwa Danzo tidak bersalah, dan putusan hakim untuk menghukumnya adalah tindakan balas dendam.", ujar Kakashi.

"Ya. Kemudian, Haruno Sakura. Ia adalah seorang guru privat pada sebuah keluarga dimana terjadi kematian yang disebabkan oleh tenggelam. Kelihatannya dia tidak terlibat dengan kasus itu, malahan tindakannya patut untuk dipuji. Wanita itu berenang dan mencoba menyelamatkan korban, tapi terseret ombak. Sehingga korban tidak bisa diselamatkan.", ujar Yamato.

"Haaaah... Teruskan.", tukas Kakashi seraya menghela napas berat.

"Sekarang, Dokter Sabaku. Ia orang terkenal, membuka praktek di Harley Street. Benar-benar orang yang jujur dan terhormat dalam profesinya. Belum pernah ditemukan kasus ilegal dalam profesinya. Memang benar ada seorang wanita bernama Dees yang dioperasi tahun 1995 di Leithmore ketika Ia bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Wanita itu menderita peritonitis dan meninggal di meja operasi, mungkin hal ini dikarenakan Ia belum mahir mengoperasi. Hal ini bisa dimaklumi, dan tentu saja tidak ada motif dalam hal ini.

Selanjutnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia memiliki asisten rumah tangga, Anko Mitarashi. Gadis itu hamil dan diusir majikannya, dia keluar dan menenggelamkan diri di sungai. Memang bukan cerita yang bagus, tapi bukan termasuk kriminalitas.", jelas Yamato.

"Tidak, tidak. Itulah dia, yang menjadi dasar UN Owen merencanakan ini. Kasus-kasus yang tidak tersentuh oleh hukum. Ah, sebaiknya Kau melanjutkannya lagi.", ujar Kakashi.

"Inuzuka Kiba, seorang pengemudi muda yang tidak tahu sopan santun. SIMnya pernah ditahan dua kali, dan menurut Saya Ia seharusnya tidak diberikan izin mengemudi. John dan Lucy Combes adalah dua orang anak kecil yang Ia tabrak dan mati seketika di dekat Cambridge. Beberapa teman dekatnya membelanya, akhirnya Ia dibebaskan setelah membayar denda.

Lalu... Ehm, Nara Shikamaru. Saya tidak terlalu tahu mengenai dia, catatan kriminalnya bersih. Ia ikut membela dalam peperangan yang melanda Inggris. Baki adalah asistennya ketika berada di Prancis, asisten itu terbunuh dalam perang. Hubungan keduanya cukup baik, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti teman dekat. Memang banyak kesalahan dimana opsir-opsir seperti Tuan Nara harus mengorbankan pasukannya, ini sejenis kesalahan yang sama dengan lainnya.", jelas Yamato.

"Hn, mungkin.", komentar Kakashi sekenanya.

"Sekarang tentang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sering terlibat dalam beberapa pergerakan misterius di luar negeri. Ia sering menyerempet hukum, memiliki reputasi sebagai orang yang sangat berani dan teliti. Kemungkinan besar Ia memiliki peluang melakukan pembunuhan di tempat-tempat terpencil.

Lalu, tentang... Shimura Sai. Dia... Adalah seorang petugas seperti kita.", ujar Yamato ragu-ragu ketika menyebutkan nama terakhir.

Hatake Kakashi sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Dengan cepat Ia menyahut.

"Shimura Sai, orang yang misterius. Kemungkinan besar Ia bukan orang baik.", tuturnya.

"Anda berpendapat begitu?", tanya Yamato.

"Ya. Ia cukup pandai untuk menghindar, menurutku Ia melakukan kebohongan dalam kasus Landor. Aku curiga dan melakukan beberapa penyelidikan mendalam terhadap kasusnya, namun Aku tidak menemukan bukti apa pun. Tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Kita bisa mengungkapnya kapan saja asal kita tahu caranya, dia bukan tipe orang yang jujur. Dan-

Ah, tadi Kau mengatakan bahwa Hozuki Suigetsu meninggal? Kapan?", tanya Kakashi merujuk pada topik berbeda.

"Ah-haha. Saya sudah menduga Anda akan menanyakannya, Hatake-senpai. Ia meninggal tepat semalam setelah kesepuluh rombongan itu tiba di Pulau Negro. Hal ini disebabkan karena Ia mengonsumsi obat tidur dosis berlebih, tapi tidak ada petunjuk apakah itu bunuh diri atau tindakan lainnya.", jelas Yamato.

"Hn. Apa Kau mau dengar pendapatku?", tanya Kakashi.

"Mungkin Saya juga bisa menebaknya.", jawab Yamato.

"Kematian si Hozuki itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah 'kebetulan'.", ujar Kakashi.

Yamato mengangguk pelan. "Saya sudah menduga Anda akan mengatakannya."

"Dan semuanya tidak masuk akal, Yamato. Sepuluh orang terbunuh di sebuah pulau penuh dengan karang gundul dan kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan atau mengapa itu dilakukan atau bagaimana itu dilakukan.", ujar Kakashi.

Yamato terbatuk kecil, kemudian Ia menjawab.

"Bukan begitu. Rasanya kita tahu maksud si pembunuh, seorang fanatik keadilan. Dia keluar dan memerangkap sepuluh orang yang tidak terjamah hukum, dia mengambil kesepuluhnya tidak peduli apakah mereka benar-benar bersalah atau tidak.", jelas Yamato.

"Begitukah?", tanya Kakashi.

"Katakan saja ada sepuluh orang yang sedang terjebak dalam sebuah permainan. Ya, mereka dijebak oleh UN Owen, dan si Owen itu berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Kemudian Ia melayang di udara seakan menghilang setelah membunuh kesepuluh korban.", ujar Yamato.

"Hn, memang jebakan yang luar biasa. Tapi, Yamato, harus ada keterangan.", ujar Kakashi.

"Kami semua juga memikirkannya, Pak. Kita sedang menyelidikinya, sebenarnya kita menemukan beberapa titik kecil petunjuk mengenai itu. Bukti dikumpulkan berdasarkan catatan-catatan kecil milik Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, dan juga Uchiha Sasuke. Shimura Sai juga mengisi catatannya. Semua terlihat jelas, urutan kematiannya sangar runtut. Dimulai dari Inuzuka, Nyonya Ayame, Tuan Nara, Tuan Tazuna, Hyuuga, Uchiha. Setelah kematian Uchiha, catatan milik Haruno Sakura menunjukkan bahwa Sabaku meninggalkan rumah pada malam hari, kemudian Uzumaki dan Shimura menyusulnya. Ada satu catatan lagi, Shimura hanya menulis 'Sabaku lenyap'.", jelas Yamato.

"Sekarang, dengan mempertimbangkan semuanya, kita mungkin telah menemukan satu jalan keluar. Sabaku tenggelam. Dengan mengasumsikan bahwa Sabaku itu gila, maka tidak ada yang mencegahnya untuk membunuh yang lain. Mungkin setelahnya Ia menjatuhkan diri ke karang, atau Ia terjatuh saat ingin menyeberang ke daratan.", tukas Kakashi.

"Itu memang pemecahan yang baik. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Pertama, karena ada bukti dari ahli bedah polisi, dia datang di pulau itu sehari setelah ditemukannya kesepuluh mayat itu. Tidak banyak yang dikatakan oleh ahli bedah itu, yang dikatakannya adalah semua orang di pulau itu meninggal sekurang-kurangnya tiga puluh enam jam, dan mungkin lebih. Tapi ada pendapat berbeda mengenai mayat Sabaku Gaara. Diprediksi jasadnya berada di air selama delapan atau sepuluh jam sebelum tubuhnya terdampar.

Jadi kesimpulannya seperti ini, Sabaku Gaara terapung di laut antara hari ketiga atau keempat etelah rombongan itu tiba. Kami menemukan dimana jasadnya terdampar, Ia terjepit di antara dua karang. Jasadnya pasti sudah tersangkut saat air pasang."

Inspektur itu berhenti sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. Ditatapnya pria bermasker yang tetap menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mungkin Anda akan berpikir Sabaku Gaara akan menghabisi nyawa ketiganya sebelum bunuh diri, terjun ke laut malam itu. Tapi ada bukti lain yang kami temukan, jasad Sabaku ditarik hingga ke tepi.", ujar Yamato.

"Jadi, ini menjelaskan satu hal. Ada orang lain yang masih hidup saat Sabaku sudah mati, begitu?", selidik Kakashi.

"Ya. Saya akan menjelaskan kemungkinan kronologi yang terjadi saat itu. Jadi, saat pagi hari Sabaku sudah mati dan jasadnya berada di laut. Tersisa tiga orang, Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai dan Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto tertembak, jasadnya berada di dekat jasad Sabaku di tepi laut. Haruno Sakura tergantung di kamarnya, sementara jasad Shimura Sai ditemukan di teras. Kepalanya pecah tertimpa oleh benda marmer besar yang kelihatannya jatuh dari jendela atas.", jelas Yamato.

"Jendela siapa?", tanya Kakashi tajam.

"Haruno Sakura. Sekarang, kita akan memecahkannya satu per satu. Pertama, Uzumaki Naruto. Anggap saja dia menjatuhkan marmer itu ke kepala Shimura, kemudian Ia membius Haruno dan menggantungnya. Terakhir, Ia menembak dirinya di tepi laut.", jelas Yamato.

"Tapi, siapa yang mengambil pistol itu dari tangannya? Karena Kau bilang tadi pistol itu ditemukan di lantai atas, di kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ada sidik jari di atasnya?", tanya Kakashi.

"Ada. Sidik jari Haruno Sakura.", jawab Yamato.

"Tapi... Mungkinkah pelakunya adalah wanita itu? Bisa saja Ia menembak Uzumaki Naruto, membawa pistol itu masuk, menjatuhkan marmer di atas kepala Shimura, kemudian menggantung dirinya.

Uhm, itu mungkin saja terjadi. Ada sebuah kursi di kamarnya, dan seutas ganggang laut di ujungnya. Sepertinya Ia menyepak kursi itu dengan kakinya. Tapi kursi itu tidak dalam posisi seperti habis disepak, kursi itu terletak rapi di dekat dinding. Sama seperti kursi yang lainnya. Itu dilakukan oleh orang lain.", jelas Yamato.

"Aa, teori ini merujuk kepada Shimura Sai. Bisa saja setelah Ia menembak Uzumaki, Ia membujuk Haruno untuk menggantung dirinya. Lalu Ia keluar untuk menjatuhkan marmer atas dirinya sendiri dengan seutas tali atau semacamnya. Ah, tapi teori ini memiliki kelemahan, tidak mungkin laki-laki sepertinya bunuh diri dengan cara itu. Lagipula seperti yang kita tahu, Shimura Sai bukanlah fanatik keadilan.", ujar Kakashi.

"Karena itulah, kemungkinan besar ada orang lain di pulau itu. Seseorang yang merapikan dan membereskan segalanya, tapi dimana dia? Orang-orang Sticklehaven yakin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari pulau itu sebelum pertolongan datang. Tapi, jika begitu...", ucapan Yamato menggantung.

"Hn?"

Yamato menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"...siapa yang membunuh mereka?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah naskah dokumen tengah dikirim ke Scotland Yard oleh sebuah kapal nelayan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Aku remaja, Aku menyadari ada kontradiksi-kontradiksi dalam diriku. Aku memiliki imajinasi romantis yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Cara melempar botol ke laut dengan sebuah dokumen penting di dalamnya seperti dongeng-dongeng di buku merupakan hal yang sangat kusukai ketika kecil. Untuk itulah Aku melakukan hal ini, menulis pengakuanku, memasukkannya ke dalam botol, menutupnya rapat-rapat, dan melemparkannya ke dalam ombak. Kupikir, kecil kemungkinan jika ini akan ditemukan oleh seseorang dan kemudian misteri pembunuhan akan terecahkan menjadi jelas.

Aku dilahirkan dengan sifat-sifat lain di samping kesenanganku melakukan hal-hal romantis. Aku senang melihat suatu hal sadis yang menyebabkan kematian atau melihat pembunuhan di depan mataku. Aku ingat percobaan yang kulakukan dengan lebah-lebah di perkebunan.

Sejak kecil Aku memiliki dorongan kuat untuk membunuh yang sangat kuat dalam diriku. Tapi di samping dorongan itu, Aku juga memiliki keinginan dalam hal sebaliknya. Dorongan untuk berbuat adil. Aku tidak tahan dan merasa muak melihat manusia atau makhluk yang tak berdosa menderita atau mati, karena perbuatanku. Aku selalu merasa bahwa kebenaran harus ditegakkan.

Kurasa itu bisa dimaklumi, bahkan seorang ahli psikologi akan mengerti dengan sifat mental begitu, itulah sebabnya Aku mengambil profesi di bidang hukum. Profesi ini sangat memuaskan Aku.

Tindakan kriminal dengan hukumannya merupakan kesenangan bagiku. Aku menyukai cerita-cerita detektif, dan Aku juga senang melakukan cara-cara yang sangat halus untuk melakukan pembunuhan.

Ketika sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengakhiri tugasku di pengadilan, instingku ini akan menjadi semakin kuat dan besar. Melihat seorang penjahat yang meronta-ronta di dermaga, menderita akan hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya, dan perlahan menemui ajalnya, merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan untukku. Tapi ingat, Aku tidak tahan melihat orang tak berdosa yang menderita. Dua kali Aku menghentikan kasus dimana Aku merasa bahwa terdakwa tidak bersalah dan meyakinkan juri bahwa kasus itu tidak ada. Aku menghargai para polisi yang telah melakukan tugasnya dengan adil dan efisien, karena pada umumnya para terdakwa yang dibawa ke pengadilan benar-benar bersalah.

Aku ingin membicarakan masalah Danzo. Wajah dan sikapnya memberikan kesan yang salah, Ia hanya memberikan kesan baik di depan. Tidak hanya bukti-bukti nyata, tapi pengetahuanku mengenai kriminalitas meyakinkanku bahwa laki-laki tua itu benar-benar bersalah dan dia melakukan pembunuhan sadis terhadap wanita tua yang memberinya kepercayaan. Aku memiliki reputasi sebagai hakim tukang gantung, tapi ini tidak adil. Aku memegang prinsip keadilan dan teliti pada hal terkecil dalam membuat putusan.

Yang kulakukan adalah melindungi juri dari pengaruh emosi yang diberikan pembela. Aku mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada bukti-bukti nyata. Selama beberapa tahun Aku merasakan perubahan dalam diriku, yaitu lemahnya pengendalian diri untuk berbuat, bukan menghakimi.

Aku akan terus terang saja, Aku melakukan pembunuhan. Aku mengenal keinginan ini sebagai suatu keinginan seorang seniman untuk mengekspresikan dirinya. Aku menjadi seniman kriminalitas. Dengan dasar pengalaman profesiku, imajinasiku terdorong menjadi keinginan kuat.

Aku harus melakukan pembunuhan, dan bukan pembunuhan biasa. Aku akan melakukan pembunuhan yang luar biasa, dengan menggunakan imajinasi dewasaku. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang teatris, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Ya, Aku ingin membunuh.

Tapi, walau pun ini terlihat aneh bagi orang lain, Aku merasa terhalang oleh rasa keadilanku. Yang tak berdosa tidak bisa menderita.

Dan kemudian, ide itu keluar begitu saja ketika Aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Ia berkata begitu banyak kasus yang tidak tersentuh hukum.

Dia memberi contoh seorang wanita tua bekas pasiennya, yang baru saja meninggal. Ia sendiri yakin bahwa kematiannya disebabkan oleh obat yang seharusnya diberikan padanya ditahan oleh pasangan suami istri yang menjaganya. Pasangan ini akan memperoleh banyak warisan dari kematiannya. Dia menerangkan bahwa hal tersebut sulit dibuktikan, tapi Ia sangat yakin bahwa itulah yang terjadi. Ia menambahkan banyak sekali kasus-kasus yang bersifat sama setiap saat, tidak terjamah oleh hukum, sama sekali tidak.

Itulah permulaan dari rencanaku, tiba-tiba saja Aku melihat jalan yang licin. Dan mengambil keputusan untuk tidak hanya melakukan satu pembunuhan saja, tapi pembunuhan besar-besaran.

Aku teringat akan sajak ketika kecil, tentang sepuluh anak Negro. Sebagai anak usia dua tahun Aku tertarik pada sajak itu, yang sudah lama namun tak akan hilang karena terus terngiang di kepala jeniusku.

Diam-diam Aku mulai mengumpulkan korban. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana Aku melakukannya. Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan percakapan penting pada orang-orang yang kutemui, dan hasilnya sangat menakjubkan. Ketika Aku berada di rumah sakit, Aku menemukan kasus Dokter Sabaku. Seorang wanita yang anti alkohol datang padaku dan menerangkan betapa buruk pengaruh minuman keras karena dapat menyebabkan seorang pasien mati di meja operasi. Pertanyaan yang kuajukan memberikan data yang kuperlukan. Aku menyelidiki dan menemukan dokter serta pasien yang diceritakan tanpa kesulitan.

Suatu percakapan dengan para bekas anggota militer di club yang pernah kusinggahi menyebutkan nama Nara Shikamaru. Seorang laki-laki berasal dari Amazon memberikan cerita singkat tentang keadaan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang wanita Majorca dengan emosional menceritakan dongeng tentang Hyuuga Hinata yang sok suci dengan pembantu rumah tangganya. Aku mengetahui tentang Inuzuka Kiba dari sekelompok orang yang pernah melakukan kejahatan yang sama dengannya. Sikapnya yang tak bertanggungjawab membuat sosoknya berbahaya bagi masyarakat dan tidak layak untuk dibiarkan hidup. Cerita tentang bekas Inspektur Shimura Aku dengar dari beberapa teman sebayaku, mereka sedang membicarakan kasus Landor secara terbuka. Aku menganggap hal itu penting karena polisi adalah penegak hukum, harus memiliki integritas tinggi. Apa yang mereka katakan, harus bisa dipercaya.

Akhirnya, kasus Haruno Sakura. Itu kudapat ketika sedang menyeberangi Samudra Atlantik. Di dalam ruangan merokok Aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Sasori, cuma kami berdua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hingga malam. Sasori itu kelihatannya muram sekali, untuk memerangi perasaannya Ia meminum banyak sekali minuman keras. Ketika itu Ia mabuk, tanpa banyak tingkah, Aku mulai melancarkan serangan pertama secara otomatis. Reaksinya di luar dugaanku, sekarang Aku masih ingat kata-katanya. Dia berkata,

"Anda benar. Pembunuhan sebenarnya bukan sekedar yang ada di pikiran orang awam seperti meracun, mendorong seseorang dari atas karang, dan sebagainya. Aku... Pernah berkenalan dengan seorang pembunuh wanita. Ya, Aku mengenalnya.

Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, Aku mencintainya! Terkadang Aku berpikir bahwa Aku masih... Gila. Tahukah Anda bahwa dia melakukannya untukku? Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu. Dia benar-benar keji, dan juga kejam. Anda tidak akan mengiranya seperti itu, gadis yang manis dan menyenangkan, Anda tidak akan mengira dia melakukan hal itu, bukan?! Bahwa dia membawa seorang anak berenang ke laut dan membiarkannya tenggelam. Anda tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa seorang wanita akan melakukan hal itu, bukan?!", tanyanya panjang lebar.

Aku berkata padanya,

"Apakah Anda yakin dia melakukannya?"

Dia berkata dengan wajah yang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Saya sangat yakin. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan memikirkan hal itu. Tapi Saya tahu setelah memandangnya, seketika Saya langsung pergi. Dan dia tahu Saya mengetahuinya, yang tidak disadarinya adalah, Saya benar-benar mencintai anak itu!", ujarnya.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, tapi dengan mudah Aku mengerti cerita itu dan merekonstruksinya. Aku memerlukan korban kesepuluh, dan Aku menemukannya pada sosok seperti Hozuki Suigetsu.

Ia adalah laki-laki licik, seorang penjual narkoba, dan dialah yang menyebabkan anak perempuan temanku menjadi pecandu. Anak itu bunuh diri pada usia dua puluh satu tahun.

Selama mengumpulkan korban-korban ini rencanaku semakin matang. Sekarang semua sudah lengkap, pekerjaan terakhir yang perlu kulakukan adalah melakukan wawancara dengan dokter di Harley Street. Kukatakan saja bahwa Aku pernah dioperasi. Dari wawancara dengannya, kutarik kesimpulan bahwa operasi berikutnya tidak akan ada gunanya. Dokter tidak mengatakan secara langsung dan terbuka, tapi Aku sudah mengetahui persoalannya dengan jelas.

Dan sekarang tentang mekanisme kriminalitas di Pulau Negro. Untuk mendapatkan pulau ini, dengan mudah Aku memercayakannya pada Suigetsu untuk menutupi jejakku, Ia memang ahli dalam hal ini. Dengan menyusun informasi yang kudapat mengenai calon-calon korbanku, Aku bisa membuat umpan yang cocok untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Tak satupun dari rencanaku yang gagal, semua rombongan tiba di pulau ini sesuai waktu yang kutetapkan, termasuk Aku sendiri.

Aku sudah memperhitungkan Suigetsu, Ia memiliki kelemahan di pencernaannya. Sebelum meninggalkan London, Aku meninggalkan sebutir kapsul padanya. Kukatakan bahwa obat itu sangat efektif untuk penyakitnya, dan dengan polosnya Ia percaya karena Ia memang seorang hipokondris. Aku tidak perlu takut Ia akan meninggalkan dokumen atau jejak tentangku, karena Ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Urutan kematian yang terjadi di pulau itu telah kupikirkan baik-baik. Kadar kesalahan para tamuku berbeda-beda, Aku memutuskan bahwa mereka yang memiliki kesalahan ringan, harus pergi terlebih dulu dan tidak perlu menderita ketegangan mental dan ketakutan yang diderita oleh mereka yang kesalahannya berat.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Nyonya Ayame meninggal lebih dulu, yang pertama seketika dan yang kedua dalam tidurnya. Menurutku, Inuzuka adalah orang yang dilahirkan tanpa rasa tanggungjawab sama sekali. Ia pemuda tak bermoral, primitif. Nyonya Ayame, tak diragukan lagi, hanya mengikuti kemauan suaminya saja.

Aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskan bagaimana keduanya meninggal, polisi pasti bisa mengungkapkan hal itu dengan mudah. Potassium sianida mudah diperoleh karena benda itu digunakan untuk mengurangi lebah. Aku menyimpannya sedikit dan mudah bagiku untuk membubuhkannya ke dalam gelas Inuzuka yang hampir kosong, saat semuanya panik dengan suara gramophonnya.

Pada saat tuduhan itu dibacakan, Aku memperhatikan baik-baik wajah para korbanku. Dan menurut pengalamanku, Aku tidak ragu lagi untuk memutuskan bahwa mereka bersalah.

Ketika Aku sakit, dokter memberiku obat tidur khlorhidrat. Aku menyembunyikannya sebanyak yang kubisa dengan mudah. Pada saat Tuan Tazuna mengambilkan segelas brandy untuk istrinya, Ia meletakkan itu di atas meja. Ketika berkesempatan melewati meja itu, Aku memasukkan benda itu ke dalam minumannya. Ini dapat dilakukan dengan mudah karena saat itu belum timbul kecurigaan.

Jenderal Nara meninggal tanpa rasa sakit, Ia tidak mendengar langkah kakiku di belakangnya. Tentu saja Aku harus memilih waktu yang tepat untuk meninggalkan teras, tapi Aku berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

Seperti dugaanku, mereka akan menyelidiki pulau ini. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan siapa pun kecuali kami bertujuh. Dengan cepat hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan di antara mereka.

Sesuai rencanaku, Aku harus mencari teman. Aku memilih Dokter Sabaku, Ia orang yang mudah percaya. Ia pernah mengenalku dan tahu tentang reputasiku jadi Ia takkan pernah tahu bahwa Akulah pembunuhnya. Ia mencurigai Uzumaki Naruto, dan Aku berpura-pura mendukungnya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Aku mungkin punya rencana yang bisa memerangkap pembunuh itu.

Meski pun penyelidikan pada tiap kamar telah dilakukan, tetapi penyelidikan dengan orangnya sendiri belum dilakukan. Tapi hal ini akan segera terjadi.

Aku membunuh Tuan Tazuna pada pagi hari setelahnya, Ia sedang mengapak kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api dan Ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kakiku. Aku menemukan kunci ruang makan di sakunya, Ia telah mengunci ruang makan di malam sebelumnya.

Ketika semua sibuk mencari jasad Tuan Tazuna, Aku masuk ke kamar Uzumaki dan mengambil pistolnya. Aku tahu Ia membawa pistol karena Aku menyuruh Suigetsu untuk menyarankan pria kuning itu membawanya.

Saat sarapan, Aku memasukkan khlor ke dalam cangkir kopi Hyuuga Hinata. Kami meninggalkannya di ruang makan. Ketika Aku menyelinap kembali ke situ, Ia hampir terlihat tidak sadar. Dengan mudah kusuntikkan cairan sianida ke tengkuknya. Ide tentang lebah besar itu memang agak kekanakan, tapi ini menyenangkan. Aku ingin mencocokkan kejadian ini dengan sajak itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Apa yang kupikirkan terjadi. Dan memang Aku sendirilah yang menyarankannya. Kami semua diperiksa. Pistol itu telah kusembunyikan di tempat yang aman, dan Aku juga tidak memiliki sianida atau khlor lagi.

Saat itulah Aku mendekati Sabaku dan membujuknya untuk melakukan rencana kami. Rencananya begini, Aku berpura-pura menjadi korban. Ini mungkin akan mengacaukan si pembunuh, bagaimana pun juga jika Aku disangka sudah mati maka Aku akan bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

Sabaku menyetujui rencana ini, kami melakukannya pada malam hari. Sedikit bercak merah di dahi, tirai merah, dan beberapa benang wol. Siaplah pertunjukan kami. Nyala lilin sangat kecil dan redup, yang akan memeriksaku hanya Sabaku.

Rencana ini berjalan dengan baik, Nona Haruno memekik dengan keras ketika Ia tersentuh ganggang laut yang kupasang di kamarnya. Mereka semua berlari ke atas, dan Aku pun berpose sebagai orang yang terbunuh. Akibat yang terjadi seperti apa yang kuharapkan. Sabaku melakukan tugasnya dengan profesional, mereka mengangkatku ke atas dan Aku dibaringkan ke atas ranjang. Tidak ada yang curiga, mereka semua merasa takut dan ngeri.

Jam dua lebih seperempat, Aku keluar dengan Sabaku. Aku membawanya sedikit menjauh dari belakang rumah, ke atas puncak sebuah karang. Aku mengatakan bahwa kita bisa melihat semua yang datang dari atas sana dan tidak ada orang yang melihat dari atas jendela, karena masing-masing kamar tidur menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia masih belum curiga, tapi seharusnya Ia waspada andaikan Ia ingat kelanjutan sajak itu. _"Seorang dimakan ikan herring merah..."_ Dan Ia memakan ikan herring merah itu.

Hal itu mudah kulakukan, Aku berpura-pura terkejut dan membungkuk di atas seraya mengatakan seolah-olah Aku menemukan mulut gua di seberang. Ia membungkuk di sebelah kanan, dan Aku mendorongnya hingga Ia jatuh ke laut. Aku masuk kembali ke rumah, rupanya Shimura Sai mendengar langkah kakiku. Beberapa menit setelah berada di kamar Sabaku, Aku keluar lagi. Kali ini Aku sengaja mengeluarkan suara langkah kaki yang lebih keras agar terdengar oleh mereka. Ketika sampai di tangga bawah, Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mereka pasti melihatku sekilas dari pintu depan.

Satu atau dua menit kemudian mereka mengikutiku. Aku langsung memutari rumah dan masuk melalui jendela ruang makan yang kubiarkan terbuka sebelumnya. Aku mengunci jendela itu lagi dan memecahkan kacanya. Kemudian Aku naik lagi ke atas dan membaringkan diri di ranjangku. Kuperhitungkan, mereka akan menggeledah rumah lagi, tapi mereka pasti tidak akan memeriksa mayat-mayat. Dan jika mereka melakukannya, mereka pasti hanya membuka kain penutup mayatnya sedikit, dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa Aku telah mengembalikan pistol Uzumaki ke kamarnya. Mungkin ada yang ingin mengetahui dimana pistol itu saat pemeriksaan? Kusembunyikan di ruang penyimpanan makanan di bawah tumpukan kaleng yang sangat banyak. Aku membuka kaleng di tumpukan paling bawah, menyelipkan pistol itu ke dalam dan menutupnya dengan pita perekat.

Perhitunganku tidak meleset, tak seorang pun berpikir untuk membongkar kaleng-kaleng makanan yang tak terjamah sama sekali. Tentang tirai merah itu, Aku menyembunyikannya di jok kursi ruang tamu. Dan benang wol itu kuselipkan di bantal kursi dengan melubanginya sedikit.

Dan sekarang tibalah saat yang kutunggu, tiga orang yang saling ketakutan dan curiga, dan seorang diantaranya membawa pistol. Aku memerhatikan mereka dari jendela. Ketika Shimura masuk sendirian ke dalam rumah, Aku telah siap dengan jam marmer besar itu. Shimura Sai telah selesai.

Dari jendela kamarku, Aku melihat Haruno Sakura menembak Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang wanita yang berani dan cerdas. Aku berpendapat bahwa Ia bisa menjadi imbangan yang baik dengan Uzumaki. Setelah itu Aku akan menyiapkan 'panggung' untuk Haruno.

Ini merupakan eksperimen psikologi yang menarik, apakah kesadaran akan kesalahannya sendiri, ketegangan karena menembak seorang laki-laki dan keadaan sekitarnya yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa, cukup kuat untuknya untuk melakukan tindakan bunuh diri? Aku mengira itu cukup.

Dan Aku benar. Haruno Sakura menggantung dirinya di depan mataku, Aku berdiri dalam bayang-bayang lemari. Dan sekarang babak terakhir, Aku maju mengambil kursi dan menempatkannya di dinding. Aku mencari pistol dan menemukannya di tangga atas. Aku cukup hati-hati untuk membiarkan sidik jari Haruno Sakura tetap berada di situ.

Sekarang, Aku akan mengakhiri surat ini. Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam botol dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Mengapa?

Kau bilang mengapa?

Aku memang berambisi untuk menciptakan suatu misteri pembunuhan yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh siapa pun. Tapi Aku sadar, seniman tidak akan puas akan karya seninya. Kuakui saja, Aku ingin orang mengenalku sebagai orang yang jenius.

Aku mengambil asumsi bahwa misteri Pulau Negro takkan terpecahkan. Tentu saja ada kemungkinan bahwa para polisi lebih cerdik daripada Aku. Setidaknya ada tiga petunjuk. Pertama, polisi tahu bahwa Danzo memang bersalah. Dan mereka akan tahu bahwa satu dari kesepuluh korban itu bukan pelakunya. Petunjuk kedua ada pada bait ketujuh sajak itu, kematian Sabaku dihubungkan dengan "ikan herring merah" yang ditelannya, atau lebih tepatnya yang menelannya. Ini menyatakan maksud bahwa ada yang menarik perhatiannya ke arah lain, sehingga Sabaku terkecoh dan mati. Hal ini bisa dijadikan awal penyelidikan, karena saat itu hanya ada empat orang dan dari keempatnya itu jelas bahwa Akulah yang paling mereka percaya.

Yang ketiga bersifat simbolis. Caraku mati dengan tanda merah di dahi, ini sama dengan cap dosa di dahi.

Ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan, setelah membuang botol berisi catatan ini ke laut Aku akan masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjang. Kacamata hitamku memiliki seutas tali yang elastis, Aku akan menindih kacamataku. Aku akan melingkarkan kacamata hitamku pada gagang pintu dan mengikatnya, tidak terlalu erat dengan pistol. Kemudian yang akan terjadi adalah sebagai berikut.

Dengan tangan terlindung oleh sapu tangan, Aku akan menekan pelatuk pistol. Tanganku akan jatuh ke samping, pistol yang tertarik oleh tali elastis itu akan tertarik oleh gagang pintu, menumbuknya, terlepas dari ikatannya, kemudian jatuh. Tali akan tergantung di kacamata yang kutindih tanpa menarik perhatian. Sapu tangan yang tergeletak di atas lantai tidak akan memberi petunjuk apa pun.

Aku akan ditemukan berbaring di atas ranjang, tertembak di dahi, sesuai catatan para korban. Waktu kematian tidak akan bisa dipastikan ketika jasad kami semua diperiksa. Jika badai telah reda, perahu akan datang dari daratan. Dan mereka akan menemukan sepuluh mayat dan misteri yang tak terpecahkan di Pulau Negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tertanda,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

Eilogue Chapter completed. It's over now. I'll rest myself aka hiatus. Sankyuu atas semuanya, readers :)

Kritik dan saran yg membangun sangat ditunggu. Any question? Just pm.

.

.

.

.

.

Just one word : Review :)


End file.
